The Ten Things I Love About You
by Pocky of NyaNyaLand
Summary: Aqualad confesses. Superboy wonders if he's good enough. Aqualad reassures him. SuperboyxAqualad
1. The ten things I love about you

**A/N: **I was tired from the lack of Aqualad and Superboy fanfics. I plan to be whoring Robin out in a RobinxHarem fic very soon but I decided to start out small. This story will have around sixteen chapters (weird, considering there are only ten things). I don't know. In the original poem, I counted fifteen reasons why she hated Heath Ledger. So yeah. I got most of the chapters planned out so I'll be updating once every week.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 1: **The Ten Things I Love About You

**Disclaimer: **Young Justice does not belong to me. Love. Peace. Happiness to you all.

* * *

There was something oddly erotic about watching Superboy play in the tide pools. Every seemingly innocent action the clone performed could be interrupted sensually. There were the sparkles in his eyes that brimmed with anxiety, like when they first kissed. Or the arousing way his wet shirt clung to his body, carving a delightful outline of his muscles. Aqualad's personal favorite were when Superboy's lips parted in surprise, the same way they did when he discovered a new pleasure spot to exploit. After witnessing Superboy's excitement when the team first traveled undersea, Aqualad had searched for a more convenient location to enjoy the marine life. Luckily, he had found a nest of tide pools located near the cave, perfectly within walking distance. As Aqualad saw it, it was only right to enjoy the fruits of his labor. Especially the way Superboy was begging to be ravished. Right there. In the tide pools.

It had been three months since they got together. To humans, three months was a relatively short time for a relationship, but to Atlanteans, it was equivalent to years. Idealistically, the two boys should have already claimed each other by now. The thought brought a smile to his lips as he gave the younger boy a chaste kissed on his neck. They had done much more than kissed in the past, but a twisted part of him was still amused by how bashful Superboy was of affection.

Of course, Kaldur remembered the day they got together. It was shortly after the incident with Professor Ivo, just a couple days pass Superman's rejection. It killed him to see the younger boy so dejected and for the first time in years, Kaldur felt a wave of murderous rage. His feelings for Superboy had already grown so much since their first meeting. He felt protective, not to mention possessive, and fought hard not to attack at Miss Martian for her advances or Superman for his dismissal. At the time, he was well aware of the feelings Superboy had for him-even if the clone was oblivious. As far as Superboy was concerned, they were simply feelings of admiration to his leader, as well as gratitude for being a fine friend. Aqualad could wait, he told himself. He could wait until the boy was truly ready. Fortunately, that time was rather soon.

Finding comfort in his arms, Superboy discovered a little peace, a peace that Aqualad was more than happy to offer him. It was no replacement for a father's love but it did make him feel wanted. Once their feelings were made official, Superboy was spoiled with the custom Atlantean courting rituals. These included constant affection and gifts, both things the boy had never felt or seen before. They went on dates, customary of the land dwellers' traditions. At first, Superboy was reluctant of all the indulgences he was partaking in and even planned on refusing them. He was happy just spending time together. Unfortunately, he hadn't expected his older lover to be so forceful. Kaldur was a gentleman if anything, but that also meant he was a proper Atlantean as well, and they _always_ pampered their lovers. His king, the famous Aquaman, had once built palace in the name of his wife! If Queen Mera couldn't stop an Atlantean's love, Superboy had no chance.

"Ah!"

Immediately, Kaldur turned to his lover. Their eyes met for a second before Superboy turned away, wincing. Unfortunately, he was quickly pulled towards the darker skinned boy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a bit mortified hearing that his precious lover was hurt.

"Nothing," Superboy lied. He turned his head, after realizing escape wasn't an option.

"I just heard you-"

"I'm fine," Superboy stated again, this time with more force. Like hell was he going to be babied by his boyfriend again. He was still being laughed at by Robin the last time Aqualad carried him, bridal style, to his room. "I've handle worse. It's just a weird, demonic, purple, spikey-"

"Sea urchin. You touched a sea urchin." Aqualad questioned in disbelief. He pawed at the protruding spikes from Superboy's hand. "I thought you knew what they were."

Superboy blushed in embarrassment. Yeah, it sounded dumb _now_. Truth be told, he did know what they were. How could they not after Kid Flash fell on a whole horde of them last month? He just didn't really understand the big deal back then. Now he did, Superboy thought reluctantly. Fortunately, Aqualad knew some special Atlantean cure for it.

Crap.

Superboy glared, trying to maintain some sort of pride as his boyfriend led him to the ocean water. There, his beloved Kaldur pressed his hands into the water, soaking it until his tattoos glowed magnificently. The spikes soon blackened until it disintegrated into pure dust. Perfect, he heard Aqualad murmured. He wasn't sure if he was referring to his handiwork or Superboy himself. He didn't know which answer he wanted, either. Afterwards, the boy kissed him with those abnormally soft lips of his before Superboy pulled away.

"I'm not a woman," Superboy muttered angrily.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow but smiles serenely, "I am well aware of that."

"Then why do you treat me like one?" The super strong boy asked, highly irritated. Not a good combination. "You take me out on dates, open my doors, carry me to bed, and buy me all these things I don't need! I don't want this!"

Aqualad took a step back, "I just wanted to make you happy. You just looked so cute-I mean beautiful when you're happy. These are just the traditions of my people. I will stop if it displeases you so much."

In all honesty, he wouldn't. He liked doing these things for Superboy. It wasn't like Aqualad couldn't manipulate certain events to his favor. Events that would make Superboy accept his gifts. Perhaps, he could even get Kid Flash to partake in his plans. Robin, though, would definitely be on Superboy's side. The two shared a uniquely strong bond that would have made Aqualad jealous, had the youngest boy not made it evidently clear that they were friends-brothers almost. Plus, Robin was with Kid Flash. Almost a year now, he recalled.

Superboy mollified but his irritation was still prevalent. He no doubt caught the "cute" remark. Really, Aqualad was a bit disappointed in his lack of control.

"Just…just cool it down," Superboy pleaded softly.

Aqualad was a bit surprised at the remark. He half expected the boy to leave without warning, as he usually did. Aqualad tried not to care, he even enjoyed the chase, but it got tiring after awhile. Still, love was love.

He wrapped his arms around the pouting boy and kissed the side of his neck. It was his favorite spot, not that Superboy knew. As far as the younger boy was concern-they were all his favorites. Not that he gave any inclination otherwise, of course.

"You know the sea stars are beautiful at night. It is a mild invasion of privacy to watch them as they rest but I think they will forgive me this once. I would love it if you could join me. I promise not to try to talk you into anything, or out for that matter."

Superboy looked reluctant. A push was in order.

"Of course, I understand you still do not forgive me. I have been very "touchy" recently. I just cannot get over how perfect you are. How much of mine you are."

Guilt washed over Superboy but he stood his ground. He'd been with Aqualad long enough to know when he was being manipulated into forgiving him. Seriously, if the others could see him now.

"You are so young and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. Forgive me, I have forgotten the land dwellers lack the leniancy towards affection such as ours. I will be more careful."

Superboy rolled his eyes. Really, the man was laying it on thick. He turned around to meet Aqualad's gaze and could almost see the awakening of a sly grin. Superboy scoffed. The Atlantean thought he hid it so well.

"I'm not perfect."

Aqualad gave a low chuckle, one that made Supeboy's skin shiver.

"Yes, yes you are. You just don't realize as well as I do. But that's fine," Aqualad charmed. He pressed their lips together, taking the clone by surprise. Their tongues meshed in growing passion. Aqualad slowly sucked on his lower lip, causing an illicit moan from the other boy. Taking this as a sign of approval, Aqualad pushed him against the rock, his fingers crawling up the other boy's shirt. Looks like he'd be eating his fruits, too.

"Everything about you is perfect. Your body is a gift from Neptune himself." Kaldur said in between kisses. Looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes, he leaned in for another mind blowing kiss.

Shit, Superboy thought to himself. He could practically feel the older boy's wet fingers crawling over his body, touching all over him, pushing _inside_ him.

"Your voice rivals those of the sirens."

His lips traveled lower, meeting the zipper in Superboy's jeans.

"You passion overwhelms the core of my beings."

Superboy bit back a gasp. He was really losing it.

"That is exactly why I love you."

Then, all time turned still.

Superboy quickly pulled away in shock.

What the hell?

"Did you just-that you-what?"

Aqualad paused. What just happened? Did he say anything wrong? More importantly, why were they not kissing?

"I got to go."

Before Aqualad could say anything to his defense, Superboy leaped away from his arms. He attempted to call out to him but was ignored. Obviously, his boyfriend was growing into his speeding powers, Aqualad thought begrudgingly. It took some time to get over his shock but when he came around to it, realization hit him at what he just did. Why on earth did he ever take him here? Aqualad instantly regretted his decision to have a date so close to where Superboy lived. It automactically gave the younger boy an easy escape to whatever he had in plan.

Damn.

He had to do better next time.

* * *

Yeah. Wow. Aqualad really laid it on thick. I'm going to have some fun with this pairing. I'm not sure whether to make a lemon scene and turn this into an M rating. Even though I've been here for six years (this is actually a new account), I have never written a lemon before. Mostly because I only recently became old enough to watch R-rated movies (which really hasn't stop me before and I have a hell of a yaoi collection) and donate blood. Which reminds me, I know some people hate reading "read and review" or "review please!" So even though I would really like reviews (of all kinds), I'm not going to go there. Instead, I'm going to do this:

Donate blood (if you're old enough, please don't lie about your age). Millions of people in the world need it. Oh and help victims of domestic violence. I'm on a committee for that at school, too.

Thank you.


	2. I love the way you talk to me

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are all awesome! I'm sorry for grouping my replies like this but it's easier. I just spent two hours writing and reviewing this chapter.

To **alythia**, thank you for your criticism. I'll try to make it easier to understand the transition. Reviews like these make me a better writer. =(^.^)=

To **Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos, PancakeMixLordOfPantopia, realistjoker****, Agatha,** there will be more. Thirteen chapters more and a poem! Feel free to come to Hawaii and shoot me if there isn't it. b=(^o^)=d

To **Billie the fourth sage **and** BoredomIsAnUnderstatement**, there will porn. I'm just dying to bring some into the world of Young Justice. EVERY FANDOM NEEDS HARDCORE PORN. \=(^o^)=/

To **AngsterGangster, cheshirecat900, jessica499499, **I think this Aqualad is the most badass Atlantean I've ever seen. I want to delve more into this culture thing I got going on. There might even be wedding bells. =(^_~)=Probably not, though.

To **KittyNeko **and **Dark-Sky-of-Avalon, **thank you for appreciating my message. I have a mild case of trypanophobia (fear of medical injections and needles) in which I burst out into tears at the sight. My other friend faints. But I decided: "well I'm smart and Asian, might as well become a doctor." Thank you for your support. =(^.^)=

Officially this will be an M rating and there will be lemons. Plural. Yeah. I have been reading so many sex stories that I can no longer look at anything without finding sexual innuendos. Seriously, I was eating a snickerdoodle yesterday and I was like "ohmygod, porn!" Especially after seeing the sneak peek of Denial because I swear I had a fangasm watching it.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 2: **I love the way you talk to me

* * *

Superboy fell victim to a lot of insecurities in his life. As a hero, he felt he wasn't good enough. He couldn't fly. He couldn't use heat vision. Hell, he wasn't nearly as strong as Superman or a great of a fighter as Black Canary. It was these thoughts that made him wonder how much he was worth to the team. His ill temper got him into more trouble than his super strength helped. His social skills were comparable to Red Tornado and he never knew the right thing to say to his friends. His harsh words led to more fights than he cared to count and his cluelessness led to much more embarrassment. On more than one occasion, he had been accused of "leading Miss Martian" on. What the hell did that even mean? Sometimes, he wondered why the others put up with him.

Kaldur was different, though. Their team leader always made him feel special. He made them all feel special. It was one of the reasons why they took so long for them to get together. Superboy was naïve when it came to love. He had no idea the nausea and the everlasting stares were products of an infatuation. He didn't even know two men could fall in love! It appears that even the genomes were oblivious of certain earth traditions. Then, there was Kaldur's personality. The man was kind to _everyone._ Even if Superboy knew what the heck he was feeling, he still wouldn't have guessed that Kaldur was interested in him, judging by the way he prostituted himself to the world. His gentle caresses and touches of reassurance were impossible to distinguish apart. That manwhore, Superboy thought angrily as he punched a nearby wall.

When Superboy finally reached headquarters, he was surprised to hear the senseless love chatter between Robin and Kid Flash. Robin flirted mindlessly while they picked out a movie. The boy wonder was seated comfortably on the speedster's lap as they waited for it start. Kid Flash ran his long fingers through the dark haired boys scalp and placed butterfly kisses on his neck. For a second, Superboy was envious of their obvious display of affection. Aqualad loved to spontaneously kiss him but Superboy was always reluctant. In all honesty, a part of this was because of Superman. He didn't want to give another reason for the man to hate him.

The two lovebirds cast their eyes on the clone. They almost immediately seperated at the intrusion, fearing it was Red Tornado wandering through the halls, or worst, Batman, on his annual chasity checkups. Honestly, telling good ol' bats about their relationship had resulted in the worst (or best) cockblocker in the history of parenthood. But once they noted his flushed appearance and apprehension, they realized something was definately up. While Wally wanted to take the "don't ask, don't tell, don't explain anything ridiculously embarrassing" route that he so lovingly embrace when it came to Superboy, his boyfriend was slightly more nosey.

"What's getting you all wound up?" He asked casually, lifting himself from Wally's lap. Kid Flash frowned. Great, less nookie for the fastest boy alive.

Superboy ignored him. Inside, he was torn between reluctance and the undying need to tell someone his problems. Robin normally gave him good advice. Well, except that one time he convinced Superboy to show up naked in Aqualad's bed for his birthday. Of course, that was mostly misinterpretation on his part. Not that he would admit it.

Realizing that he wasn't getting an answer, Robin tried a different approach. "I guess your date fishing didn't go so well. Not surprising, though. I felt it was a bit offensive, not to mention cannibalistic for Aqualad to take you there. There are the moral implications, invasion of privacy issues, public obscenity because, honestly, you guys-"

"We didn't go fishing. We went to visit the tide pools. And how is it any more cannibalistic for him than when sharks eat other fish? Or that humans eat cows and pigs? It's not as if Atlantis has many other options for food. They function underwater in a marine based environment," Superboy explained educationally. He remembered what Aqualad taught him when he announced that he would stop eating fish for fear of offending Aqualad's heritage. The boy gave a soft smile and complimented him for being so considerate. The warm smile still made his heart swell up with pride.

Robin smiled, despite the lecture. "Okay, got it. It's still a bit weird though. So how was your date? Shouldn't Aqualad be coercing you into some 'unsavory acts' right now? The tide pools couldn't have been bad enough for Aqualad not to try," He said half-jokingly, half-seriously.

It was common knowledge that Aqualad tried. He tried a lot. He probably tried more than Robin did with Wally. The only difference was that Aqualad had a supportive father figure who educated him on new techniques that could make the creators of kama sutra blush, and Robin had Batman, a man who would castrate anybody that looked at his little protégé. The fates were so not whelmed.

Superboy frowned, feeling a bit conned. "It was pretty good. I foolishly touched a sea urchin, even though I knew of the consequences."

He cast a glare at Robin, who was snickering despite himself. Robin quickly shut up, not wanting to lose the clone's trust. Besides, he really wanted to know what was going on. To him, nothing was more annoying than being left in the dark. A trait he inherited from Batman, no doubt.

"So what happened?"

"After he healed me, we got into a fight. I was tired of always being treated like a woman. If I'm not being babied, I'm being molested. On our last visit to the beach, he got so turned on from seeing in the water, we ended up having sex against a rock. A rock. WHILE YOU GUYS WERE PLAYING IN THE WATER TWO FEET AWAY!" Superboy heaved. He was getting angrier thinking about it.

Robin blushed. He distinctively remembered that day, and recalled wondering where the two went. Now he knew.

"So, afterwards, he tried to persuade me into watching the starfish at night. I agreed, because it sounded pretty cool and then, he started…touching me. All over. Which felt really good. I mean, really good. I kind of wanted him to stop because I knew he was just trying to distract me…"

"And he didn't listen to you?" Robin asked incredulously. That didn't sound like their leader at all!

Superboy blushed. "Well, I didn't exactly tell him to stop…"

Wally scoffed, "That explains it."

Robin gave him a glare, signaling to shut up. Faster than his powers could allow, Wally clamped his mouth closed and turned his attention away from the pair. They both knew who wore the pants in their relationship.

While Superboy wanted to argue, a deep part of him knew the truth. The problem with great boyfriends is that they actually knew what "no" meant. If Superboy ever said "no," Aqualad would understand. He would be disappointed, of course, but he would definitely wait until Superboy was more willing. That was probably the reason why Superboy rarely ever said no and settled for post-sex pouting.

"Yeah, he was really into it. I guess it's a water thing-he always gets harder when we're wet," he noted thoughtfully.

Both Robin and Kid Flash flushed at the comment. Really, the clone needed a lesson on what was too much information. Robin was still miffed that the two older boys' relationship was progressing faster in three months than his and Wally's had in almost a year. God, they were still at third base!

Unless Batman asked. In that case, they were pure as virgin snow.

"Then what did you guys do?" Kid Flash asked, unexpectedly. He could practically feel the semi-jealous vibes of his young lover.

"Well, he was getting more and more intense. He started saying all these really corny lines like "you're voice are like the sirens" or something really deep. I don't know. I normally stop listening when he is about to unzip my jeans. But then he said…"

Superboy looked hesitant to reveal what happened. Apparently, thinking about the memory and actually admitting what happened were entirely different actions.

"Said what?" Kid Flash asked, curious at the uncertainty. He could see that Robin couldn't wait to find out.

"He told me he loved me."

It was like releasing the Armageddon. First, there was silence, and then out of nowhere, Robin's smile enlarged to magnificent proportions.

"That's awesome! You totally deserve it! I was wondering when Aqualad would tell you! I heard that Atlanteans were a "love at first sight" group of people so I was wondering why you were taking it so slow. You're really lucky. Wally and I knew each other for over a year before he even asked me out," Robin chatted nonsensically.

Kid Flash winced at the excitement. It was a good thing Artemis and Miss Martian were out shopping (or "helping Megan integrate into Earth" as they liked to call it) or there would be hell to pay. Meanwhile, Robin was a sucker for romance stories. He came from a passionate family, and his parents, were no means shy when educating their son. He must have been the only eight year old in school who knew what the "birds and the bees" really were.

"What did you say?" Kid Flash asked instead. He grabbed a nearby chocolate bar and started munching. Perhaps it was the consistent threats from Batman, but he knew that when it came to love within the team, nothing ever went smoothly.

Superboy looked away. "I didn't say anything. I-I ran away. What else could I do?"

"Tell him you love him back?" Robin suggested innocently. It was the most logical response in his eyes.

"But what if I don't? What if this is just a bunch of chemical reactors telling me that I love him? I could be leading him on and end up hurting him! I'm not exactly human, you know! No one really knows much about Kryptonians, not even Superman! Even if he did, there's no way in hell he would ever talk to me about it. What if I don't know how to love?" Superboy ranted heatedly.

Robin frowned. "I doubt you'll hurt him. I can see how much you care for him. Even if they are just chemicals, they have to account for something. Love is unmistakable."

"Actually, it's been scientifically proven that the chemicals regarding love are identical to the ones for hate. So it's possible that Superboy is repressing his hate but confusing it for love and therefore still endangering Aqualad's life." Kid Flash commented, rather insensitively. He avoided the look his boyfriend gave him and finished his snack before moving on to chips.

Robin glared. Really? Of all the stupid things his boyfriend could say, THAT HAD TO BE IT? He watched as Superboy sunk further into depression. Damn it, Wally. You are _so_ not getting lucky tonight.

"Disregarding what Wally said, heavy on the 'dis,' Aqualad is a really good guy. I've only known him for a little over a year but I don't think I have ever seen him so in love with someone. If you're really unsure, I guess you could take a break-"

"No," Superboy answered with fervor. He was not spending time away from Kaldur. No matter how much he distances himself from the others, the Atlantean was a part of his life that he couldn't find himself to live without. They were best friends and closest of comrades. Even if they broke up, he wanted to be a part of Kaldur's life, no matter how selfish it was.

"Then talk to him. He needs to know what is going on in your head," Robin advised.

"Yeah, especially after you blue balled him earlier," Kid Flash pointed out.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Needless to say, Kid Flash was silent for the rest of the conversation.

"What KF is trying to say is that Aqualad is just as clueless as you are. He's probably down there, in the ocean, wondering what the he did was so wrong."

"But he didn't do anything wrong! He's absolutely perfect and I'm not! I don't even know why he wastes his time on me when he can have any girl or boy he wants." Superboy shouted.

It was at that moment; Robin knew what the problem was.

"You know, Aqualad isn't perfect. He may appear to be the strong, mature leader but he's a teenager, just like us. He has his faults."

"Spare me the sympathy, I don't need it," Superboy declared stubbornly.

"I'm not giving you any sympathy. It's not like I don't understand what you're going through. It's like being around Batman all the time and wondering if you are good enough to be his protégé. Of course, I don't do half the things you do to Aqualad 'cause I'm pretty sure that's incest and a little gross, but whatever," Robin took a deep breath. Now, it was time to get into some dangerous territory. "Aqualad is the ideal boyfriend so I get why you feel insecure. Hell, if I wasn't with Wally, I would have jumped his bones faster than you can say Atlantis."

A strained noise erupted from the speedster as he watched in disbelief. Fortunately, the ginger head boy kept quiet. On the other hand, Superboy looked a mixture of stunned and pissed off. Never mess with a possessive Kryptonian, Robin thought wryly. He had to work faster.

"Aqualad is the guy every girl wants to take to her parents. He is the sweet, sexy, responsible prince charming that will carry you like a princess and rescue you as your knight. He will open your doors, your mother's doors, and maintain a decent conversation with your father. On more than one occasion, Batman has told me to break up with KF and hook up with Aqualad instead."

More pained noises erupted from Kid Flash. It was so pitiful that even Superboy was feeling sorry for him.

"But he chose you. He wants you. You are special to him and he loves you. It doesn't matter if you're good enough for him or not, because believe me, you are. To him, Supes, you are perfect. That won't change no matter what you do."

The heartfelt smile and the supportive touch on his shoulder was the final touch. Superboy looked up to the team's, theoretically, youngest member.

"But what do I do?" Superboy asked meekly. It was the same tone he used when he asked Superman for guidance. Insecure but hopeful.

"Talk to him," Robin replied. It was a simple answer with no further words or explanation. Good. He didn't need one.

Without saying goodbye, Superboy left the common room to find his lover. He just hoped the dark skinned boy hadn't left for his underwater home, yet.

Robin gave his infamous, know-it-all smirk before hopping back onto the couch. It was nice to do a good deed. Seriously, if everyone in the world was in love, they would have no more wars. Well, unless they were as crazy as Harley Quinn and the Joker. Then, God save them all. He turned to his boyfriend, who was less than elated.

"So Batman really hates me that much?"

Oh boy. Robin rolled his eyes. Now he had problems of his own to fix.

"And would you really date Aqualad if you didn't have me? Does this mean that the next time we have a mission and I mysteriously fall into a coma, you would leave me? Or worse, what would happen if I died? Or never existed? Imagine how emo Superboy would be then! I mean I am the Walman-"

But Wally couldn't finish his sentence. Out of nowhere, the softest pair of lips covered his own in a deep kiss. Dick took off his sunglasses to reveal a pair of baby blue eyes, the color of his namesake's eggs.

"Batman would hate anybody that I date. Aqualad is no exception. But since there is no way I can date him without getting killed by Superboy, he is the lesser evil. Secondly, don't ever say something like that. I can't imagine being without you. We're young and dumb but I think I love you. No matter what anybody says, I'm lucky to have you."

Wally paused before breaking out into a 100-watt smile. They kissed again as Dick dragged the older boy on top of him. They continued grinding against one another as Dick practically tore off his shirt. His little bird was a wildcat in bed.

"You know the movie already started," the speedster joked.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"I love you, too."

It was going to be another heavy makeout session and he was glad that Aqualad would be keeping Superboy away for another couple of hours. The others were no problem, either. Artemis and Miss Martian could shop all day. Wally just hoped there wasn't another random patrol on Batman's part. He had been cockblocked too many times today.

Meanwhile, Superboy had no problems locating his lover. As he expected, Aqualad had no intention of leaving something so important unfinished. He stayed within the sea, waiting for his lover to come out. Dawn was approaching and Superboy wondered if he would have stayed all night, waiting for him.

Probably, he thought, flattered.

Aqualad smiled earnestly when Superboy arrived. They were more than seventy feet away, with Superboy standing on the edge of a cliff.

"We need to talk," he said solemnly. He almost regretted his decision. Perhaps, it was better to just pretend it never happened. They could have sex. Sex was good. Sex fixed a lot of problems.

"I would think so," Aqualad chuckled. He didn't hold Superboy accountable for leaving him in the dust.

Superboy looked away.

"Can you come up?"

"Try coming down first."

That was a surprised. Superboy's eyes met his lover's and he immediately regretted it. To an outsider, they were the still the same, calm silver orbs. To him, they were a pair of eyes peircing him with lust and desire.

"I'm pretty heavy."

"You would be surprised at how strong I am underwater."

No, he wouldn't. Superboy sighed. There was no way to win. Reluctantly, he prepared himself for the dive by taking off his shirt. No need to get all his clothes wet and Aqualad was certainly not going to stop him anytime soon.

The jump off the cliff was invigorating in its own way. When falling, there was a sense of breathlessness one experiences. There was the adrenaline pumping through one's veins, waiting for the collision. There was that freedom from being unleashed into the sky. There was that complete concentration one has, focusing clearly on the goal, whether to get on solid land or meet one's lover. Nothing can interpret your thoughts when you fall.

Aqualad caught him with open arms. Though strong enough to support Superboy, he allowed the two to dive underwater. There, their lips joined together sensually. The blue water highlighted Superboy's pale skin in comparison to his own chocolate color. Kaldur griped his lover's face with force, causing a struggled groan from the younger boy.

He was always rougher in the water.

Superboy was intoxicated by the situation. He felt Kaldur's arousal pressing against his body, anxious to be unleashed. Superboy desperately wanted to stroke the older boy's sex until he came. Kaldur was not in a better state. He wondered how beneficial it would be their relationship, to rip off his boyfriend's jeans and take him, right then and there. He could almost feel how hot and wet his lover's hole was, begging him to fill him to the brim. The thought of his cum spilling out of his younger lover, fusing it with the ocean water was almost too much to bear.

Superboy felt himself losing control and stopped their ministrations, much to his and his lover's chagrin. They reached the surface, still kissing.

"We need to talk."

Superboy could only assume that Aqualad was ignoring him or couldn't hear, because the onslaught of kisses didn't stop. He pushed him away to stop his boyfriend from taking it too far but still close enough to feel his body heat.

"I want to say something."

Aqualad smirked, "Then, I am willing to listen."

You weren't willing two seconds ago, Superboy noted cynically. Still, he chose not to point it out loud.

"I don't know why you love me."

Aqualad opened his mouth to answer.

"But I am not willing to give you up to anybody. I don't know if I love you or not but you are mine. I am not willing to let you run off with some Atlantean whore, get married, and leave me behind. Like hell. One day, if I fully understand what love is, you will be the first to know. Until then, you will stay by my side. End of story."

Aqualad was silent for a second and Superboy wondered if he said something wrong. Shit. He shouldn't have been so forceful, or demanding, or…

"I love the way you talk to me."

What?

Aqualad grinned and pulled him into another kiss, "There is always something appealing about how you talk to me. There's that sense of force and possession. It is the voice of a great warrior and a powerful lover. It is one of the many things I adore about you, my love."

Superboy stared in shock but didn't say anything. Instead, he just fell into another kiss and pondered over the new level of their relationship. Obviously, he would not be returning home for a very long time, not if Aqualad had anything to say about it, at least. He wondered if Aqualad would be staying overnight at the headquarters. It made sense. He practically lived in Superboy's room.

* * *

On a side note, I would like to end with this message:

OHMYGOD, SUPERBOY AND AQUALAD ARE SO SMEXY! During combat training, I only wish that Superboy and Aqualad had both their shirts off and then the ho yay would have been dead on. Seriously, what would drag more female viewers than two half-naked guys wrestling? On the ground. With sweat pouring down their ripped muscles…OHMYGOD, I want that! Fuck, I really want that.

Furthermore, I want Robin wearing booty shorts. And singing. And going pole dancing. My god, the guy is supposed to be the best acrobat in the world. He should be using it for the good of mankind-preferably having criminals stuff their life savings down his pants. He could end the reign of Lex Luthor. Does no see the possibilities?


	3. And how you hate to be alone

**A/N: **I have to admit, this will probably be my crappiest chapter and my least favorite to write. It's a chapter that had to be done but really shouldn't. Honestly, this is the chapter you would skip in a long book. That's a tip for anybody that needs help passing English. Just skip the parts that are confusing. I have done this for years and I have always gotten A's, even in my AP classes. Also, I am tired. I have spent all week planning a fashion show for the domestic violence action center and then somehow became a model because I don't know how to say no to my teachers.

**TMR (To my reviewers): **Thank you for all your kind loving support. If you want to skip this, knock yourself out. If you just want to read your reply, "Ctrl" and Find.

**Silent Deathbringer**, I'm grateful you like it and I'm so happy that I exceeded your standards! Somehow, I don't the girls are the problem. It's the guys. They should totally be more into the bromance that the show is totally producing. Then follow their examples. Totally. **Mama Saikado **you are going to LOVE the next two chapters. **Aftonen **thank you, I really like your review for some reason. It' review like these that inspire me to write really cracked up prono fics. That's a compliment. Seriously. **Haliae **I love you too! I think the Young Justice community has already established that Batman is the world's best cockblocker. I really want to do something with Robin. Sweet shotacon Robin whose Daddy will have a cow watching him be a hussy. Maybe a spin the bottle fic? I dunno. Thank you! **Autumn **better this than nothing. Thank you for enjoying it. **Alaude **you're so sweet! I'm pretty new this genre because I'm not a romance fan. I really like that you read my profile and thank you for informing me about the lack of spelling errors. I always love supportive reviews like this. =;.;= And yeah, maybe he'll listen, maybe he won't. Are you **Lol? **If not, well, I reviewed. **Insert-witty-name-here **I know, the phone thing use to happen to me. Still, my review count is up because of you. To be honest, I was really terrified that I portrayed Superboy OOC but thank you for reassuring me. Aqualad reminded me of the line "lady on the street but a freak in the bed" for some reason. So I assume that no matter how awesome he is, he is a guy and therefore, horny. And you know what? I never really notice that Aqualad touches a lot of people. I was just thinking about that doctor. Thank you for putting that thought in my head. **BoredomIsAnUnderstatement **well anybody can top anything with sex. No pun intended. Don't you just love it when the most perfect song plays when you're reading a fanfic? Be amaze for chapter four and five. Those are my favorites. Cause they have lemons. **paulinaghost **I will, thank you. **crystaldiemond12** I willingly accept all hugs: lethal or not. Thank you for enjoying my story. **realisticjoker **Thank you for enjoying it. I agree. It was a pretty good chapter. **Billie the fourth sage **YES! I love that hug. Why take off one shirt but not take off the other. Really? Are the producers so cruel? I want a freaking sauna or gym scene where everyone is half-naked or a top gun style volleyball game. **AngsterGangster **hmm...I never thought about it that way. It probably won't happen though. Anyways, Superman is scedule to make his appearance soon. Well not soon, per say but he's coming. I really want an Aqualad/Superman interaction. And by interaction, I mean fight. **PancakeMixLordofPantopia **ask and you shall receive. In the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: **And how you hate to be alone

* * *

Following their relationship, Superboy and Aqualad were inseparable. In their first month, Superboy had taken to partnering up with Aqualad in all their missions, despite the imbalance it would cause. After all, both of them had super strength, high levels of endurance, and a knack for not dying. For the betterment of the team, Aqualad had to reason with the hot tempered clone. While his efforts were effective, it hardly broke the reigns of Superboy's hold. Requesting the help of Robin, Superboy had the boy wonder design a tracking device that would follow and report all of Aqualad's interactions directly to Superboy's communicator. The device's purpose would later be revealed to help the clone keep track of _everybody _that infringed on Superboy's territory. And there were a lot of people on that report.

The second month, Superboy let up a bit, but insisted that Aqualad combine his overnight room with his own. All the team members, except Megan and Superboy who already lived in the cave, had a guest room just in case they needed to stay over. But Aqualad didn't complain. It was very pleasant to see their uniforms and civvies mixed in the same drawers and cabinets. They hardly fought about anything and the morning after kisses were especially charming. Looking at their comfortable lifestyle made Aqualad a bit more optimistic about their future.

It was their third month together when Superboy's behavior got a bit out of control. This was the month their relationship took a sexual turn. For the first half, it, much to the entire team's chagrin, consisted of twenty-four hour sex a day. They made love in the ocean, the bathroom, the kitchen, Megan's bioship, and many other areas the team had to quarantine. Basically, they were behaving like horny newlyweds. While Superboy enjoyed their many trysts, it was obvious that Aqualad enjoyed it more. Superboy became aware of how easy it would be for the Atlantean to leave him and find someone better, or at the very least, more skilled. This realization led the other half of the month to result in pouting, sulking, and stalking from the shadows. It also led to a lack of sex, which resulted in Aqualad setting the matter straight.

He wasn't going anywhere.

Nonetheless, Superboy kept his tracker and followed the Atlantean everywhere but his home in Atlantis. Superboy loved the ocean (or at least, cared about Aqualad enough to love the ocean) but still had doubts traveling to any place his boyfriend was dominant in. After all, it wouldn't be beneficial to the team if Superboy was paralyzed from the waist down.

While the others were becoming blatantly annoyed with Superboy's possessiveness; Aqualad inwardly admitted to thriving off it. He loved having the boy pounce on him after his long awaited return. The onslaught of kisses and the merciless gropes were his personal ambrosia. Every time he left for his undersea home, Superboy would turn his eyes adorably to avoid showing his fear of abandonment. The super strong teenager would then clench onto his cargos, and bite his lips anxiously, chewing back an uneasy plea for him not to go. Afterwards, they would share an extended goodbye kiss before the next time he returned. The best part was that Superboy always initiated their breathtaking embraces.

These were simple pleasures that Aqualad would rather die than get rid of. Hence, his growing irritation towards the team's mentor, who, was currently calling Superboy out on the issue.

"He's becoming codependent," Black Canary pointed out in one of their sparring sessions. The boy in question was out of sight, having finished his own workout and contented to hitting the showers. Aqualad would have followed, had it not been for the overbearing league member.

As expected of their teacher, Black Canary was fully aware of the relationships within the team. While initially happy for her most solitary student, she often expressed her less than pleased thoughts on how they were progressing.

"He places your needs above his own, becomes resentful when the others don't rely on him, and honestly, I think he's mistaking constant sex with you as love."

Smart woman, Aqualad thought cynically. Previously, she had requested that they talk alone, questioning him on teamwork and possible strategies, before intertwining her true purpose. Aqualad frowned defensively, "Forgive me, but I must disagree."

"I'm sure you would."

The response was biting and Aqualad sworn he felt the whiplash of the remark.

Black Canary sighed, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you two but don't you think you're moving too fast? You have only been together for three months-"

"The bonds of my people have been formed from much shorter."

Black Canary glared at being interrupted, "Superboy is not one of your people. He's a kid who's being pushed into a relationship that is getting far too serious for his maturity level."

"I assure you that we are not doing anything he does not consent to."

"Can you assure me that he knows everything he is consenting to?"

Aqualad glared. This argument would go nowhere. He knew that the best way to deal with such a matter was through silence. It was times like these that he hated being the voice of reason.

Black Canary put on her jacket, preparing to make her departure. "Things haven't changed much since I was a teenager. Men have only a few things on their minds and sex is primarily the first one. I just want you two to know what you are getting into. I heard that you recently told him you love him."

"I do," he confirmed seriously. On a side note, he wondered how she found out. Was nothing sacred within the walls of the cave? He met the blonde's eyes with a passionate gaze. "And he is not codependent. He is perfectly capable of standing on his own; he just prefers my presence around him. There is nothing wrong with wanting to stand by your lover. Do you not partner with Green Arrow for missions? For two martial artists, is it not a waste?"

Black Canary opened her mouth to reply but lost her chance. Superboy arrived with his normal attire in place. He smiled softly at his mother figure, who smiled grimly in return. She gave a nod towards Aqualad's direction, a silent command for him to converse her worries with Superboy. Whether or not he follows it, however, was completely up to him.

The couple left the danger room after Black Canary's exit. Superboy had to raise an eyebrow at the hostile ambiance. It was unlike the two heroes to be antagonistic towards anybody, let alone each other. Nonetheless, he kept his mouth shut. He trusted Aqualad would take care of it. The dark-skinned boy held him reassuringly in his arms, placing a longing kiss on Superboy's lips. Aqualad led the younger boy into the kitchen where they could relax after a hard day of training.

Once there, Superboy handed him a glass of water. Despite his social awkwardness, Superboy always knew when his lover was down. Water, Superboy learned, was a quick solution. Never in plastic bottles, of course. Superboy knew how much Kaldur hated the hell spawn creations that always landed in his ocean. There were very few things that got their team leader angry and pollution was definitely one of them. Aqualad inwardly chuckled at the number of times he ranted to his boyfriend about the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico or how global warming was affecting the polar ice caps.

While Superboy got his own drink, Aqualad contemplated their moments together. He smiled as Superboy casually took a gulp of his soda, perfectly aware of his boyfriend's gaze but stayed quiet despite it. He took a seat next to Aqualad and sat there peacefully. There was no attempt of conservation, just a comfortable silence. Black Canary was wrong. It was not codependency that Superboy was presenting.

It was customary before they got together for Superboy to sit or stand near him. There was no need to break out of a habit once they were in a relationship. Then, there were complaints about his possessiveness. Begrudgingly, Aqualad had always been aware of Superboy's behavior towards the ones he loved. Everybody who liked him belonged to him. These seemingly new quirks were always there-just more obvious. Had anybody paid attention to them before, they would have noticed that nothing really changed.

"So what was going on with you and Black Canary?" Superboy asked nonchalantly. He felt that Aqualad had been given enough time to reciprocate with an answer.

Aqualad shrugged, "Just the usual: teamwork, sparring schedules, our relationship, progress of the team…"

"Repeat the last one again."

"Progress of the team. She was a bit concern that we weren't adapting fast enough and that we might need further training stimulations-"

"Kaldur," Superboy hissed forcibly. He knew all too well how talented his boyfriend was at changing the subject.

Instead of rewarding the angry teen with guilt, a sly grin appeared on his lips, "She thinks we are going too fast and she is aware of my confession last week."

Superboy's eyes bulged out farther than Aqualad had ever seen. It was quite adorable.

"H-how did she know?" He sputtered out incredulously. He wasn't surprised that Black Canary knew. Everybody did. The entire league learned of the team's "extracurricular bonding" after the "Find Wally" fiasco two months ago. It was rather surprising how the world's greatest detective could not figure out what was common knowledge amongst the leaguers. Ignorance was bliss after all.

The league reacted in different ways following the "discovery." Flash, of course, suspected it all along. It helped that a pair of lead-laced sunglasses were found underneath his nephew's covers, along with a pair of black briefs that were certainly not the young speedster's. Superman was as awkward as usual, choosing to spend the discovery day helping out the Green Lanterns instead of facing his clone. Martian Manhunter took an apathetic approach. Such relationships between women were not unusual and spoke his congratulations. Green Arrow was…twitchy. Luckily, he and Artemis chose not to dwell on it. In fact, it was kind of like watching Batman, two months prior. Aquaman, next to Flash, was the most supportive. He shoved various techniques of seduction down his protégé's throat, including pleasure points and ancient Atlantean technique guaranteed to have their partners screaming for nights.

"The walls are thin," Aqualad spoke symbolically. A poor choice of words, considering Superboy would not get the message. Either way, he basked in the few moments of calm they had together.

"Is she okay with it?" Superboy asked. He tried to seem uncaring but was discretely clenching his pants in anticipation. A nervous habit he picked up from God knows where.

Aqualad shrugged. He wanted to make it seem as unimportant as possible, lest Superboy got anxious and hurt somebody.

"She's just a bit worried we are moving too fast. She thinks you are becoming…dependent on my presence but I assured her that is not true. If anything, you keep avoiding me," Aqualad exclaimed with a mirthful chuckle. "Once she finds out that my feelings are true, she'll let up. Besides, not even my king could separate us,"

Aqualad kissed his lover's hands. A rather chaste gesture, reminescent of their relationship in the first month. Still, the innocent gesture had Superboy blushing with a light flush. Aqualad wondered if the boy believed him, or was just trying to convince himself that his words were true. Nevertheless, Aqualad would have taken anything to clear the uncertainty.

He escorted his three month long lover to the living room, where they could watch a movie with the team, or play some video games with Robin and Kid Flash.

"She's definitely wrong," Superboy spoke up.

"I know," Aqualad agreed without delay. He paused to let his boyfriend to continue.

"I'm not use to being around people. Hell, I'm not even use to being around any living organism. I was stuck in a test tube most of my life and the genomes didn't really bother to practice conversation."

"I know."

"Everything I have learn is what was implanted into my membrane."

"I know."

"So wanting to be around you, wanting to make sure you are real, is not because I am codependent or something. I just want to make sure everything I feel and experience is real."

"I know."

"WHY DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING?"

Aqualad bit his inner tongue to avoid laughing. Superboy fumed cutely on the side, realizing that his lover was immune to his tantrums and viewed them as little more than blush on his cheeks.

Aqualad answered with an arm around Superboy's waist.

"Some men dream about glory and others about immortality. I dream about you. You never have to explain everything to me. Believe that."

Superboy stared into the gray eyes. He did not realize that they already reached the living room. There, the Young Justice team would reunite and Black Canary's advice would be for naught.

"I know about your insecurities about you past just as you will know about mine. I know that you are afraid of behaving normally because then you feel you would lose your purpose of existence. I also know that you are far from dependent on me."

Aqualad pushed his foreheads together and for the umpteenth time today, Superboy thought he was going to kiss him. Instead, he sidestepped and led the boy to the couch where his fellow teammates laid. Kid Flash briefly turned away from his game to wave hello, only to be taken down by Robin's character. The boy wonder barely acknowledged them. Artemis, on the other hand, spared an appreciative glance at the two boys but was quickly discontinued by her girlfriend's elbow to her ribs. Miss Martian glared at her lover's wavering eyes before giving her own comforting wave to the boys.

"I know lots of things," Aqualad whispered, trailing his hands appreciatively towards his boyfriend's ass. "But above all, I know that you hate being alone."

* * *

I want a musical. I want a goddamn Young Justice musical. Aqualad should rap. Cause he's black. That may sound a bit racist but when you consider the producers making the black guy the son of a criminal, it kind of makes you think...Robin should sing. With booty shaking involved. Kid Flash should sing and rap. Pretty fly for a white guy style. Artemis...let's just have one duet with Miss Martian. A homage to Take Me or Leave Me by RENT. Get some les yay fanservice to the guys. I want Roy there, being jealous over Artemis and Green Arrow asking him to come back. Batman being all "over protective daddy" and protecting his little bird from pedo-teenagers. Yeah...that sounds good.


	4. I love the way your lips move

**A/N: **I honestly took a few liberties with this chapter. However, I am rather proud of myself. This chapter is not a full frontal lemon, but a blowjob. That's what chapter five is for. Still, pretty good for my first time. By the way, I went whale watching on Sunday. Totally random. This is the season that whales come to Hawaii to give birth to their babies. I saw fifteen or so. I went with my friends but I noticed it was a very romantic event so when I get a boyfriend, I want to take him there. Thus, I concluded that Aqualad should take Superboy whale watching. I heard they come during fall in the New England area so it would work out. Hopefully.

**TMR: **To **Crystaldiemond12 **thank you for enjoying my chapter so much. Thank you for freaking out your mom. And yes, Aqualad is quite the sly one. But honestly, who wouldn't touch Superboy's butt if they have the chance? To **jessica499499 **thank you for believing in love. I want to make sure this story is really focused on the romance. And maybe a little on the sex. But mostly romance. To **Alaude **Yeah, maybe my awesome musical dream will happen, maybe it won't. Sigh. I honestly don't care whether or not he listens. I rather care about the whales. And my reviewers. As for Miss Martian and Artemis, I really like them together for some reason. I'm not really a femslash or yuri fan but they really appeal to me. I also agree that I would like Megan a lot more if she didn't like Superboy. To quote Ryulix "bitch he doesn't like you." Oh well. Thank you for reviewing. To **BoredomIsAnUnderstatement **yes, musicals make the world go round. Lemons are in the next chapter but you get a little…big teaser in this one. Yay! Thank you for enjoying my story so much! I really like your excitement. To **realistjoker **thank you for saying that I rock. I like rocking. To **.****Smile **ramble away. Rambling is good. Rambling is healthy. I like it when people ramble because they make the most interesting reviews. I'm so happy that I avoided making Superboy OOC. You don't know how much that means to me. It really does. Also, if I didn't pair the girls up together, I would seriously hate them both. So yeah, I agree with you on that. I actually think that either of them could top. Superboy has that raging dominate behavior and Aqualad has the leadership, authoritative aura. Robin is also asmartass and for some reason that equals to "head bitch" in my mind. Whatever, your mileage may vary. Thank you for the reviews! To **Billie the fourth sage **thank you for liking the pairings. I was a bit worried that I made it too ambiguous that no one would notice. Everybody did. Still, thank you for liking that line. Whenever I write dialogue, I try to imagine if the characters would actually say it. Thank you for the review! To **Harley **I think I'm going to have to. As for batman, he can still dream, right? To **KittyNeko **I actually really like it when people point out errors because in a long shot, that is a key factor in what makes a good story. I was really tired when I made that chapter so I really didn't put my heart into it. I'm an emotional writer and if I'm not smiling, I don't feel it is that good. That's why I said it was least my favorite. Thank you for your reviews. To **jay **thank you. I'll try to make it even better next time.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 3: **I love the way your lips move

* * *

The tides were highest at ten o'clock at night, Aqualad concluded, with a breath of thanks. He maneuvered his way to the cave with ease, careful not to make any unnecessary sounds that would wake up the two residents. The moon was at its waxing gibbous phase and was brimming with light, expected of the time frame. It allowed Aqualad the perfect scenario for a sneak attack.

Once at the entrance, he placed the computer sensors on mute for his arrival. While it still sent signals to the computer's main frame and recognized his identity, it avoided the automatic attack that would have been brought on by his lover's sudden awareness. No, like always, this had to be a secret.

It was not the first time Aqualad had to sneak into headquarters. In fact, he was rather surprised Superboy had not caught how much a habit it really was. Aqualad may have been cautious but he was far from discrete. At first, there was the pattern of love bites aligning his lover's collarbone. Then, there was the nipping at his neck and groping of his well sculpted body. More often than not, they just laid together on their bed, cuddling.

Tonight, of course, Kaldur planned on going further than he ever had gone. The stimulation would no doubt wake his beloved, which was what he hoped for. Someone who violated their lovers in such a way could not be considered a man. As he crept silently to his destination, his mind traveled to forbidden lands. While there, he could imagine Superboy's blue orbs, torn between distrust and arousal when Aqualad is caught. The clone would be angry, as anyone would, but excited. His hard on would be straining through his jeans while pre-cum soiled his sheets. Aqualad would then tease his boy's balls senselessly, holding them in his mouth, avoiding the leaking cock that so needed his attention…

Ah, the possibilities, Aqualad mused with lust clouding his head.

Due to the number of times he traveled to Superboy's room, his body was already on autopilot. Creaking gently through the doors with his famous Atlantean stealth, he managed to avoid Superboy's hearing for another day. Once there, he basked in the sight of his delicious meal.

There he laid, Aqualad hungered, completely helpless to the older boy's whims. Superboy slept with his shirt off, much to Aqualad's pleasure and distain. While it gave him an impressive view of Superboy's delectable body, it did the same for any perpetrator who dare cross his path. It worried Aqualad immensely every time Superboy's clothing became damaged or torn in battle. Despite Miss Martian's budding relationship with their team archer, Aqualad had yet to forget the crush she had when they first met.

Sneaking under the covers with alarming ability, Aqualad traced his fingers lightly over his lover's body. He was a bit alarmed that he had not been caught yet, but simply attributed it to habit. He often stayed the night after their many rendezvous and his presence must not have been more noticeable than an extra comforter on a cold night. It was absolutely perfect.

Once his hands were done stroking the perfectly toned abs, he moved upwards to more appealing subjects. There were those bright, perky nipples he liked to squeeze, bringing out those elicit moans from the younger boy. Aqualad watched as the boy squirmed and gasped at the movements. Superboy's mouth opened erotically, revealing the bright opening to one of Aqualad's favorite sights. He removed his hand from his favorite toys and placed two fingers in Superboy's mouth.

"Suck," Aqualad commanded in a dead whisper.

Subconsciously, Superboy obeyed, coating them with hot saliva. Aqualad almost came right there. He loved Superboy's lips. They were so firm and smooth, like all the muscles in his body. Their shape was perfectly align with the rest of his figure and took in Aqualad's fingers with great enthusiasm. It was almost as if he was awake.

The thought made Aqualad harder. Without removing his digits from his lover's mouth, Aqualad's free hand traveled south to reach his desired destination. Unzipping the loose jeans, his face hovered above the teen's strong legs. He nuzzled the half hard cock before him, lapping on the leaking pre-cum.

Kaldur proceeded to run his tongue up and down the hardening cock. He cupped the younger boy's heavy balls, squeezing them firmly in his palms. He knew how much Superboy loved it when he did that. The boy squirmed under the pleasurable sensations, begging for release. Aqualad removed his fingers, famished for his lover's wanton screams. He was not disappointed.

Superboy's eyes snapped open with the substitute pacifier out of his mouth. His confusion initially clouded his eyes, even as they trekked downwards to meet Aqualad's gray ones. He could see that his olde lover held a dangerous edge in them. The dark skinned boy's smirk was hidden by Superboy's black pubes.

"K-Kaldur? What the hell are you-ah! Don't stop!" The clone screamed, forgetting all too well of his fellow alien resident.

The older boy smiled seductively before swallowing the manhood whole. Superboy's cock felt so good in his mouth. Superboy was obviously a growing boy, but for now, the smooth length fit perfectly down his throat. He attempted to move his tongue around the meat, making it all nice and wet. Superboy gripped the sheets ferociously, thrusting his hips into the air. He wanted to avoid hurting his boyfriend as much as possible. Still, it was getting impossible not to fuck Kaldur's throat raw.

Superboy bit his lip until he drew blood. The pleasure was so intense, he was beginning to see white. Aqualad wasn't making it any easier for him either. The older boy halted his bobbing ministrations and removed his mouth with a loud 'pop.' Instead, the Atlantean placed his attention on the lonely sacs. He fisted Superboy's painful erection harshly while he bit down gently on the balls.

"You're such a tease, Kal!" Superboy begged. "Just hurry up and make me cum!"

So forceful, Aqualad thought mischievously. Still, it was not as if he could resist a command from those sinful blue eyes. He speeded up his ministrations on the red cock before placing it in his mouth again. He was prepared for a nice, hot, sticky load.

Finally, Superboy couldn't take it anymore. The wild beauty let out a feral scream as salty-sweet cum gushed into his boyfriend's mouth relentlessly. The scorching liquid felt like heaven down Aqualad's throat as he swallowed it like an addict.

"Delicious," Aqualad announced boastfully. He pulled his worn lover into his lap and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Their lips met in a crushing kiss that Superboy was powerless against. Superboy, deliriously pleasured, could barely comprehend what just happened. He opted to rubbing his wanton body against his lover raging cock.

"That was amazing…and so…fucking hot…but…oh god…if you do that again…I swear I will kill you," Superboy threatened in between kisses. He heard his boyfriend chuckled, obviously deeming the threat empty. Superboy pouted. He'll show him!

Untangling himself from Kaldur's arms, Superboy backed up suggestively. Kaldur raised an eyebrow at the provacative behavior. What was his darling lover up to now?

Since both Superboy's pants and boxers were already down to his knees, it didn't take much effort or time to remove them. Despite this fact, Superboy took every opportunity to make his undressing look like a strip tease. First were the pants, falling down his calves like butter. Then it was time to remove his boxers. He pretended to pull them up at first before leisurely running them down his cheeks into they were completely off. He spread his legs provocatively, tempting the older boy with a 'come hither' look.

Aqualad moved forward as if in a trance. Superboy was hardly ever this aggressive and he'd be a fool to ask questions. His lips dived down to meet his nude lover, only to be stopped by a firm hand to his chest. Perplexed, Aqualad met the face a grinning Superboy. Shit, he was going to get it now.

"Not yet," Superboy whispered seductively, "I have to return the favor." His hand mimicked Aqualad's earlier actions and practically ripped open his trousers. It would be hell getting home tonight, Aqualad thought absentmindedly, if he was going home at all.

Once the fabric was removed, Superboy's eyes feasted on the sight. Aqualad's erect member was long and thick, not to mention pulsing with anticipation. He felt his mouth water at the sight and a sense of modesty overcame him. He was hesitating. Why? Superboy looked up for possible answers and regretted instantly.

Aqualad was practically burning. Every bone in his body was struggling not to force the other male onto his cock and ruthlessly fuck his mouth. No, he had to be stronger than this. Instead, the blonde Atlantean cupped his lover's face with as much tenderness as he could muster in his situation. He gripped his sensitive erection and placed it in the other boy's hand.

"I want you, my love," Kaldur whispered darkly. "You can feel it, can you not? How hard I am? How much I want to come inside you and watch you swallow every bit of me. You love it, don't you? The way I gag you with my cock? Or how about the way I cum all over your face? You look so perfect with thick cum dripping all over you, like my own, personal cockslut."

The words pushed Superboy off the brink. Without warning, he crawled down to be face to face with the large organ. Superboy observed it with intrusive eyes. The head flushed maroon with its veins visible along the rigid shaft. He scooted forward and gave an experimental lick along the side.

Salty, Superboy noted. The taste of Kaldur's meat reminded him of sea salt and another factor he couldn't place. It was a peculiar but appetizing treat. The cock bobbed in the air a few times before Superboy held it firmly in his grip. He placed one hand around the base and positioned himself accordingly. He didn't want to mess up. Superboy leaned forward and lapped at the pre-cum.

The taste of it made him shiver. He wondered if all Atlantean's sperm was as thick as Kaldur's. He didn't mind of course, he liked the syrupy texture it produced, running down his throat like his favorite milkshakes. He couldn't get enough of it. He teased the tip in a circular manner, trying to savage as much of the taste as he could. Far from neglectful, Superboy paid special attention to Kaldur's balls and the shaft. He squeezed the balls playfully, temporarily sucking on them with careful precision. Once he was done, he focused on the cock as a whole.

"Don't be scared," Aqualad whispered with strain.

"I'm not scared," he replied back, muttering miscellaneous insults. The boy did not hesitate to engulf the cock, worshipping it in his hot mouth. His lips spread around it, trying to take as much as he can.

Aqualad almost creamed at the sight. It was certainly heaven to behold the younger boy struggling to take his massive cock inside of him. Really, he needed a picture.

Superboy tried his best to fit as much as it in his throat as possible. By the time it hit the back of his throat, two thirds was already in. Unfortunately, his gag reflex wasn't as nearly as developed as he would like it to be. After two more inches, Superboy choked on the length. Feeling like a failure, Superboy attempted to redeem himself by forcing it all in at once. Aqualad, recognizing his actions, stopped him.

Aqualad soothingly ran his fingers through Superboy's dark hair. "Relax," the older boy warned him, "Take it slow."

Superboy complied and slowly took it in. Once again, he felt his throat was being stretched as far as possible but this time with more ease. To relax himself, he began fondling the balls once more. Aqualad responded as kindly as ever, trying his best not to ram his cock down his lover's hot tunnel.

"That's it…Gods! You are so…fucking…perfect…! Damn it!" Kaldur groaned hoarsely.

Superboy, now relaxed, enjoyed his lover's arousal. He began sucking the cock in earnest, making a minor swallowing motion that Kaldur loved. He tried to milk it for all it was worth, dreaming of the dirty liquid pouring down his throat and all over his face.

"Damn it, you're really trying to kill me, aren't you, my love? God, I want you! I want you and I love you so much!" Kaldur rambled. Even in sex, Kaldur wanted to compliment him.

As Superboy suspected, Kaldur was close. Within seconds of his announcement, Aqualad shot his huge load down Superboy's throat. There was too much to take it at once, and Superboy regrettably watched it dribble down his mouth.

It was absolutely delectable, Aqualad thought as he slumped into the soft sheets of the bed. He casually wiped away his semen from the other boy's mouth, watching with wistful eyes as the other lapped onto his fingers. He then followed the Atlantean's suit and lay beside him in bed. Oddly enough, Aqualad was fairly worn out. He could guess that Superboy felt the same.

No matter. Cuddling was just as nice.

"That was…awesome," Superboy announced after he caught his breath. Aqualad chuckled and kissed the other boy's forehead.

"Indeed. Just one of the many things I love about you."

Superboy frowned, "The way I give head?"

Aqualad laughed. Full heartedly and blissful from the afterglow. "One of the benefits. But no, I simply love the way your lips move. The beautiful way they open when you gasp, talk, yell. Or when you give me the most amazing blowjob in my life. It's perfect. You're perfect."

"So that's it?" Superboy smiled lightly. "Just the way I gasp, talk, yell, and blow?"

"Well, of course there is one more thing," Aqualad recalled slyly.

"What?"

"This," Kaldur answered as their lips met in an adoring union. It was not as explicit as their previous kisses, driven by lust. No, this was tender, loving. It was almost chaste had it not been for a little tongue on the side.

Superboy smile shyly. "I like that."

"I do, too."

Superboy curled up into the older boy's arms, setting himself for a nice night of uninterrupted sleep. It was rather easy for the clone after their activities. After a few hours and the confirmation of light snores, Aqualad vigilantly unraveled himself from his lover's arms.

Aqualad kissed his boyfriend's forehead and put on his pair of ripped jeans. He did not want to leave his lover alone for too long but like all Atlanteans, he was in desperate need for a glass of water. Despite being the most level headed member in his group, he often forgot the simplest things. For instance, forgetting to bring a water bottle for his nighttime affairs.

As he made his way into the kitchen, he was surprised there was a lack of sightings of Miss Martian. Surely, she heard the noises? It was impossible not to. Trying not to dwell on it for too long, he bumped into another tall figure of the night.

Blonde and beautiful, Artemis stared at him wide eyed in her transparent gown. Even in the dark, he could see the curve of her breasts and the smoothness of her skin. Loyal to Superboy, he graciously avoided staring and focused entirely on her face. A true gentleman, even in the worst of situations. He noted that her hair was unusually let down and a series of hickies adorned her neck and abdomen.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, traces of her embarrassment completely vanished. She too noticed Aqualad's state of undressed. It was impossible not to see the monster hiding under those ripped jeans. Lucky boy, Superboy was. Had she less tact and was not in a devoted relationship, she might have made a pass at him. Or at least whistle. Nonetheless, this was not the time to notice a half naked teammate.

Keeping a casual tone as she opened a cabinet for whip cream, Artemis spoke up.

"So…visiting Supes, Kaldur?"

"Of course," He stoically replied. "How is Megan?"

"Very satisfied."

"Good to know."

An awkward silence passed between them.

"So…"

"So…"

Great. Just Great.

"Want to pretend this never happened?"

"I would be glad to."

The two parted on uncomfortable but acceptable terms. Needless to say, none of them were remotely unhappy when the two went in opposite directions to their respective lovers' rooms. Some things were better left unsaid. But others were best forgotten.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please let me say that I am incredibly pissed off. Why? Well allow me to introduce the summary for the new episode: Downtime.

"_After a disastrous mission with the team, Aqualad returns to Atlantis to choose between a life on the surface world or one beneath the waves with the __Aquagirl__ of his dreams. But other forces at play may make Aqualad's decision for him."_

Okay, why does this show keep bringing in these new sluts? I've accepted Miss Martian and Artemis because I can pair them up together but who is this Aquatramp? Obviously, I'm going to need to have a little talk with the producers because Superboy needs to bring Aqualad's fine black ass home in this episode.


	5. and the way you scream and moan

**A/N:** It's truly funny how fickle I am. At the beginning of the episode, I was like "Grr. Kill Tula!" But then the producers made it ridiculously obviously she was with Garth and I was like "She's pretty damn cool. Why did I hate her again?" Alas, my good mood was ruin when I saw Miss Martian and Superboy's almost kiss which really pissed off because anybody else, ANYBODY ELSE, I would have been like "that's so cute!" And then came Robin's unmasking. So I am happy again.

Oh and does anybody notice an ongoing pattern with Dick? Dick and Barbara, Dick and Starfire, Dick and Roy, and Dick and Wally. What is with him and red heads?

**TMR: **To **ravenanalia**, I'll consider adding more KF and Robin. Honestly, I actually liked Tula a lot better when I realize they weren't going to be together. Oh course, the bitch did lead him on so she is on my hate list by principal. To **Haliae** the episode was awesome. I actually downloaded all of them so I can watch them whenever I want. I love dirty talk. That's one of the reasons I like Artemis. She can take Megan the hell away. To **Feathersprite305** I make weird faces when I write lemons. No shame. Thank you. To** Alaude **I know, I always check for summary updates. They will NOT get to together. I refuse to let it happen. Besides, it is too early in the show. They probably won't pull that kind of crap until the fifth season. Or a movie. Thank you for warning me about my OOCness. I'll try and avoid it. You're always such a wonderful reviewer. To** crystaldiemond12 **Thank you so much. I was unbelievably nervous when writing this. My goodness, I feel sorry for all the mothers of slash/yaoi fanatics. To **hopeless1665** Amen. The producers put in man hugs, bromance, and half naked boy but they don't put in slash? It's just not right. To **realistjoker** That means a lot to me. I'm glad to know that the hours spent reading smut was not wasted. To **.Smile** Here is the chapter to all your sexy needs. Thank you for the suggestions. Seriously, if you dislike it then there is always somebody out there that agrees with you. I'll avoid using such words. And yeas, blowjobs are hot. Thank you for all your support and your friend as well. Don't worry, I'm sure you already know it but that was just the summary for the new/old episode. I like Artemis simply because she's half-Vietnamese. I'm three quarters myself so it's a nice sight for an oriental hero. Thank you very much. To **BoredomIsAnUnderstatement** I love La Roux. They're one of my favorite artists. I wanted to add some comedy to balance out the sex and craziness. It looked good at the time. Thank you for your support. To** Harley **thank you as well. To **jessica499499** Thank you! The idea came to me when I was writing. I just kept thinking: why wouldn't anybody hear them? To **Billie the fourth sage** well, it wasn't that bad. We saw Robin's beautilicious eyes. And the reason you loved it? Because it was awesome. God, I wish Kid Flash lived there and it could have been a threesome of awkwardness.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 3: **And the way you scream and moan

* * *

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world to wake up next to the one you love, Aqualad thought wistfully. There was nothing more lovely than watching the sun shine on their black hair, or the way their blue eyes struggle to open for the new day. Sometimes, especially after a nightly romp, your lover may curl up even further into your arms and lay there for hours, seeking approval to avoid getting out of bed.

It was temptations like these that made Aqualad wonder how he remained celibate for two months.

Those were the longest months of his life, Aqualad remembered vividly. Anybody would remember hell. Still, the wait was long worth it for their perfect first time together. Weeks and weeks of waiting, expecting something to happen but never did, finally erupted into the passion they now have.

Ah, celibacy. The curse of the angels. He would be lying if he said celibacy didn't affect him. In fact, it affected him a lot. More so than it would any other member of the Young Justice, ironically. It may have come as a surprise to the team, but underneath Aqualad's façade of sensibility; he was a man. And thus, he had needs. Specific needs that could be quite easily attended to by the wonderful endowments of his lover.

Unfortunately, Superboy was notoriously shy in comparison to his hot tempered behavior. His inability to understand social norms caused him a great deal of discomfort most of the time. He occasionally refuse to associate with the other superheroes and denied offers of companionship to all but his own. This made Aqualad feel a bit more special than the others, even though he shouldn't have.

But try as he might, Aqualad could not deny simple facts. He loved Superboy. He loved all of Superboy's negative and positive traits. Was Aqualad to be punished for the genes that caused Superboy to look like an Olympian God? Atlanteans were a passionate lot, faithful group in comparison to land dwellers. Though, as expected of a country whose age of consent was thirteen years old, they were certainly not celibate by any means.

Of course, Aqualad tried to be satisfied with their pace. When they got together, they spent a month beating around the bush. They went on dates, talked for hours, and did all the expected activities of a young couple in love. Superboy, Aqualad noted with mild curiosity at the time, played by the book. No kissing on the first date, and possibly, had he allowed such behavior to continue, no sex until marriage. The genomes must have prepared the boy for such generic situations, probably attributing to possibility of replacing Superman. He would need a secret identity, after all. It was too bad they did not take account that Superboy would fall for an Atlantean soldier.

Calm as the waters on a warm day, and vicious as a storm at night, Aqualad attacked. As expected, he would need to take time propositioning Superboy with his people's customs. A month should be enough, Aqualad planned. He already wasted one and he needed to move fast. He would love to attempt the Atlantean week but with missions, interference from mentors and Superboy's blatant naivety; that would take too much effort. He needed his lover to be well rested for their nights of passion.

Soon after Superboy's acceptance, the onslaught of Atlantean culture began. The formal proposal was done accordingly. It had to public, near water, and in an event concerning both their parents. Unfortunately, Aqualad's father was a man of unknown character, who had abandoned him shortly after his birth. Superboy was a clone. There was little to be done with this situation. Acquiring the help of Robin's wily mind, he formulated a plot that would get both Superman and Aquaman in the same area. Once both mentors were present, Aqualad spared no haste ravishing the boy raw. For some reason, Superboy never forgave him for that incident. Oh well, at least he got Aquaman's blessing.

Then, there were the gifts. It had to be simple, at first. A collection of deep seashells would suffice for the first couple of days. Superboy was never quite outspoken with his feelings, but Aqualad knew he enjoyed them. Of course, Aqualad enjoyed teaching him about them even more.

Gradually, they would have to evolve into more extravagant tastes. There was a lovely blacksmith in Atlantis that made the most beautiful jewelry. He could embed some of the stunning blue sapphires he acquired years earlier. Or pearls from the oysters on the New England shore. They would be stunning against Superboy's skin of alabaster. He already had the most gorgeous ring design planned out. To his bad luck, Queen Mera had advised him to wait a few more months (years) before delivering that gift.

Nonetheless, Superboy's coyness got the better of him. He all but obliterated the gifts, demanding they be returned. Such a temperamental lover, Aqualad frowned lovingly. Fortunately, he was so cute when he was mad. Otherwise, Aqualad might have actually listened to him. Instead, he traded the gems for a luxurious dinner and a payment on a beautiful home he planned on moving Superboy in. There was no need to keep him in the headquarters longer than necessary. Megan needed to find her own lover to play housewife with.

Thinking back on it, Aqualad still had that beach house.

It was ill-fated, to say the least, that Aqualad could not continue with phase three or four. This involved the destruction of any further rivals or figures of suppression. It was a depressing thought that all the kryptonite he worked so hard to attain from Robin was for nothing. He always wondered how everything went wrong. Superboy had caught on to his plans quite easily. Though, Robin must have had something to do with it. There was no way Superboy could have suspected something was amidst. He actions had been nothing but innocent!

Well, except for the occasional gropes, and the inappropriate placement of love bites. Aqualad suppose he could have been more discrete. He suppose he should have told Superboy what was going on. It was not unheard for some Atlanteans to travel to the surface world and manipulate their lovers into accepting marriage proposals. More often than not, this method ended with the scheming Atlantean being tossed onto a scorching hot stove. However, times have changed. Superboy probably didn't even know how to use a stove. Aqualad was more than reassured that as long as he and Superboy didn't get hitched right away, everything would be alright.

"We need to talk."

Once again, damn that little boy wonder.

So there they were, on the beach outside of headquarters. It was a beautiful day. The yellow sun mocked the depression Aqualad was simmering in. The pure blue skies dance happily to avoid answering to his misery. The birds were the worst. They were laughing at him. Immediately, Aqualad wanted to swim away into the abyss. "We need to talk," was never a good starting point in any conversation. Aqualad figured that by then, he should apologize to the man made beauty. He should have gotten down to his knees and begged. Instead, he was shocked by the very words that came out of the clone's mouth.

"Do you want to have sex?"

"Yes."

Ooh...maybe not the best reply. Aqualad was sure he died a bit. There were too many possibilities in this situation. If Superboy was propositioning him in such as innocent manner, he must have gone to heaven. This had to lead to sex.

Superboy gave away nothing.

"Honestly, I don't really understand the basics. I figure it would involve penetration at some point. Considering the human male has a limited number of orifices that could handle insertion, I suspect you would have to inject the penis into the anal cavity or the mouth. I tested the anal cavity-"

"When?" Aqualad questioned immediately. The thought of his boyfriend penetrated himself unhinged him to no ends. It was amazing how the boy who had just provided the unsexiest description of sex in his life managed to turn him on so vehemently.

Superboy blushed. "A little while ago…Robin said it might hurt a bit because I was a virgin. But it's not like he would know anyways. So I tested it out and it…"

"It…?" Aqualad inquired rather impatiently.

"…was really uncomfortable," Superboy responded angrily. He never liked admitting pain. "I don't know if I want to try having sex. I mean, I don't understand how that could possibly feel good-"

"You never had me inside you," Aqualad interrupted boldly; "I assure you that I will give you the most pleasurable experience you can ever imagine. I will make you scream audacities and forget the world around you. I will make you cum and beg for me to never let go."

Superboy flushed heatedly. "Prove it, then." He challenged daringly. Poor boy, he had no idea what he was getting into.

Aqualad eyes darkened considerately. Immediately, he pushed his stunning lover to the sandy ground, landing on the soft grains with no effort. Their position would arouse any onlooker. Aqualad had climbed on top of Superboy, with his legs pinning the younger boy down. It was an almost submissive pose, had it not been for those defiant blue eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked insolently. He probably did not hear the stutter in his own voice.

The Atlantean refused to answer. Instead he leaned down, bracing Superboy's hands on both sides of his head and kissed him. Superboy was blushing furiously. It was endearing. Despite the number of times they kissed before, he was blushing like an innocent schoolgirl. But they both knew that this was different. The intention was different. Or perhaps the intention was always the same, only Superboy knew what he wanted. His eyes locked with Aqualad's. Desire. Lust. Perfection. Aqualad bent down again and kissed him, This second time, Superboy inhaled sharply and his mouth opened with the purpose of gasping. Kaldur took advantage and darted his tongue through, exploring the moist cavern and teased Superboy's bottom lip with his teeth.

Superboy returned the kiss eagerly, his hands coming up to grip around the older boy's neck. He traced the muscles of Kaldur's back. Aqualad could not suppress the groan and moved his hand down to caress Superboy's erection.

Superboy pulled back, "S-stop!"

Aqualad paused. His eyes were so serious that Superboy had to shiver.

"Do you want to stop?"

Superboy's mouth was completely dry. Yes, he wanted to stop. He was fucking scared. It hurt. It had to hurt. He'd seen Kaldur in the showers; he knew how big the older boy was. So many thoughts were racing through his head but all he could see was Kaldur's face and disappointment. Would he listen if Superboy said yes? Would he stop?

Of course, he would. Superboy thought. This was Kaldur. The boy he trusted with his life. The boy who vowed to always be by his side. The boy who drove him crazy one day and made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world the next.

"No…just be gentle. Okay?" Superboy spoke at last.

Kaldur let out a sigh of relief. He would have stopped. But he worked too long and too hard to let it end just now. It would have aggrieved him to no ends if he had discontinued. Who knows when he'll get another chance?

Stripping the sleek material off his body, he began to do so for Superboy as well. The boy was reluctant to say the least. He did not like the thought of vulnerability, even with something as small as nudity. It was fine. Dipping into another kiss, the Atlantean leaned forward.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded softly. The boy surprisingly abided. Superboy nervously pulled the shirt over his arms. A look in Aqualad's eyes told him he wasn't finished. With fidgety fingers, the clones undid his cargos slowly.

"It is unfair," Superboy noted begrudgingly. "That you get to keep your pants on."

Kaldur chuckled, "Yes, I suppose it is." And with all the grace of a gentleman, Kaldur took off his pants. Once he tossed it aside the piles of clothing, the former feeling of dread fulfilled Superboy once more.

There it stood: hard, alive, and really, really big.

No way around it. It was going to hurt.

Using Atlantean sorcery, Kaldur conjured up the appropriate lubrication. He refused to put his lover into unnecessary pain. The water thickened into dense syrup, perfect for numbing the pain of old and new wounds. He was well aware of the discomfort the first penetration would cause to any virgin. Still, the rewards well exceeded the price. Coating his fingers thoroughly, he used his free hand to lift the younger boy's hips.

"Don't forget to relax," Kaldur advised gently. He planted chaste kisses all over Superboy's body, covering them with his lips. Superboy unwounded under the gentle caresses of his lips, and happily obliged with the command. Taking the initiative, Kaldur pushed his first finger inside Superboy.

So. Fucking. Tight.

He could just imagine his length thrusting in ruthlessly. Kaldur relished in the unexplored territory. Superboy squirmed uncomfortably, trying to adjust to the invading digit. Once attuned with the assaulting object, Kaldur added his second finger. This caused Superboy to cry out.

"T-that doesn't feel good," Superboy pleaded.

Though unintentional, Kaldur felt his pride stagger. Him? Not good? Well, that had to be fixed immediately. Thoughts of new positions swam through his mind like a tsunami. Then, it hit him.

Kaldur instantly lifted the boy on top of his lap. It was the perfect position to force Superboy's hands to wrap around his dark body and pressed their chests together. Nothing was more magnificent than the intimacy they had with each other. Their tongues entered each other's mouths in a steaming hot French kiss.

Finally, the middle finger was added in. Though as uncomfortable as the first and second, Superboy had grown use to the treatment by then. Fighting his desire to rip himself into the clone, Aqualad diligently worked on stretching him perfectly.

"Such a tight little hole." Kaldur muttered and pulled his fingers out leaving only the tips in before pushing them back in quickly. Superboy gasped, while entering had caused him nothing but discomfort...this was different. It was almost pleasurable how he was being fingered. Kaldur thrusted the three fingers into him a few more times before lubricating himself. It wasn't until Superboy started to push back on the invading fingers, that Kaldur knew it was time. Superboy rolled his hips provocatively, causing a catlike grin to appear on the team leader's face.

Kaldur smirked. "For someone so innocent, you are quite the wanton little vixen, aren't you? I bet you want me to fuck you until you're begging like a wanton whore."

"Ah! Don't talk like that!" Was all Superboy managed to get out. It was quite humiliating how Aqulad's dirty words were turning him on. He didn't want his boyfriend to think he was some kind of a slut!

Kaldur's hand sped up, making a scissoring motion with his fingers that spread Superboy further than he could ever go, drawing soft whining pants from him. When the tip of the fingers brushed against Superboy's prostate, the blue eyed boy froze and tensed before pushing back hard on Kaldur's hand.

"Ah!" Superboy gasped. That was it! He couldn't take it anymore. Choosing to fight fire with fire, Superboy bent down to teasingly nip on Aqualad's ear. "Please Kaldur, I want you so badly. I want you inside me, thrusting into me. I can't help it! Fuck me now!"

Kaldur chuckled. Superboy's moans had to be the most erotic sounds he ever heard. Kaldur grabbed onto his cock and positioned himself at the entrance. He could hear Superboy's breath hitch in anticipation. A sadistic streak latched upon as he allowed his slicked up cock to circle around winking hole, but the Atlantean did not go in.

Superboy's whine could be heard throughout the seas. The clone's nails scraped his back painfully but Aqualad withstood it all.

"What are you waiting for? Do me now!"

"Are you sure?" The older boy grinned.

"___Kaldur__…_" Superboy hissed viciously. He wanted to be fucked and he wanted to be fucked now. Sensing he had gone too far, the Atlantean stopped his teasing. With one swift move, Kaldur shoved his cock into Superboy's tight, hot ass.

Kaldur couldn't stop his own groan once he was inside. He felt himself losing control when his cock was enveloped in the tight heat. He knew it would be good but he didn't think it would be _this_ good. The super clone cried out, tightening around Kaldur's member on instinct. Knowing that soreness was to come, Kaldur tried his best to make sure Superboy did not forget to relax.

The Atlantean's free hands stroked the younger boy's aching member. "Calm down. You are stronger than this. I know you can take me, buried inside you."

"Ah! Mmm…" Kaldur's shoulder was firm and tight, and he used it as a pillow to bury himself in. His eyes force themselves shut as he tried to concentrate on anything but the burning invasion in his lower back. He couldn't help it though! He was just so completely full of cock. Superboy knew Aqualad was trying to help. A hand around Superboy's cock began to move, furthering the potential of his future orgasm.

"You-you can go faster…" Superboy whispered.

"I see…" Aqualad pushed Superboy's face up so that they could kiss. Despite being given Superboy's permission, Aqualad knew the clone was not relaxed enough.

"If you say so…" Instead, Kaldur choose to go even slower. The thrust were shallower, and he took time for Superboy's ease.

Superboy bit his lip, trying his best not to breathe too heavily or let out any signs of pain. He grabbed the brown hand around his cock and gave a silent order to go faster. Perhaps if he came, he wouldn't even notice the pain.

Kaldur must have caught on because he spoke, "You're so tight, my love…I know it hurts but you have got to relax. I'll make it good for you, promise." Kaldur sucked on the side of Superboy's neck to formulate his little love bites.

"I can't help that you Atlanteans are fucking huge!" Yet, despite his complaints, Superboy body was slowly calming down under the ministrations. This was the perfect opportunity to pick up the speed.

Aqualad gave out another hearty laugh. He picked up the boy's hips and the pace of his thrusts, settling on an almost brutal speed. His hands gripped Superboy's hip to a point where he could see the rising of minor bruises. The boy, ironically, did not seem to notice. Angling his hips for the perfect position, Kaldur slammed into where he predicted would be his prostate, extracting a ripping cry from the depths of Superboy's throat. The clone threw his head back in ecstasy and encouraged the troubling behavior. Now, he knew Kaldur was true to his words. God, he didn't know anything could feel so good!

"Don't stop! Please, just keep pushing on there!" Superboy moaned out. Kaldur smirked and complied to each sweet request with a thrust of his own. Inside, Superboy knew that he would never admit to have been reduced to begging.

Superboy's eyes rolled back, the sound of raw flesh slapping against flesh filled the area. Even with the sea water surrounding them, the smell of sex was still in the air. Superboy was definitely not going to win this war, especially if Aqualad didn't start paying attention to his weeping cock.

Kaldur renewed the speed of his thrusts, his sad attempt to continue the day of infinite pleasure. He continued to stab Superboy in the prostate and wrapped his hand tightly around the blue eyed boy's leaking cock. Fortunately for the younger boy, Kaldur was a very talented individual. He did not once stopped his thrusts.

"God! Do that again, Kaldur!" Superboy demanded. Obviously, he was getting back to his pushy self. He moved his hips back in time to meet his boyfriend's thrusts. The Atlantean bounced the boy's hips on top of him with his free hand, and nailed the clone's prostate with every stroke.

Superboy knew Aqualad was stalling. Positioning himself onto Kaldur with more vigor, he vigorously attempted to finish this quietly. Kaldur was not amused.

"Louder!" The Atlantean fucked Superboy as hard as he could. He knew the younger boy could take it better than anyone on earth. From past experimentations and blood boiling battles; he also knew the clone could go even louder. That's the fun part about public sex. There was always a possibility that someone could be watching. He quickened his speed on Superboy's cock.

"Fuck it, Kaldur! Finish me!" That was more like it. Superboy was practically screaming now.

Aqualad shifted gears. His thrust became long and deep, hitting the sweet spot with every thrust of his hips. His hand worked more fervently around his cock, understanding that time was near, and Superboy was getting close.

"Cum in my hand." Aqualad commanded. He was in control once again and he wanted Superboy to know it. He focused all his attention on the head of Superboy's cock. He, of course, was close as well.

"I'm-I'm coming!" Superboy buried himself into Aqualad's shoulders, muffling his screams and moeans. He felt his own hot cum gushing over Kaldur's hand, the older boy was milking him for all he was worth.

"That was amazing…" Kaldur managed to get out. He wanted to come with his partner, but he didn't want Superboy to question his authority. It wouldn't do his people justice if was outlasted by a younger male. Still, he needed release.

"I want you inside me Kaldur!"

"Ah!" Aqualad wrapped his hands around Superboy's sagging body. He gave one last thrust before hot stickiness shot inside of Superboy, making him moan softly. There was far too much and it began to spill out of his hole, creating a mess on the sandy beach.

Aqualad collapsed onto the grainy texture of the sea. He was far too tired to sit up straight. Pulling Superboy's equally tired body against him, the two relaxed for some post sex cuddling. The older boy reluctantly pulled out of his boyfriend, causing more cum to cover the ground. Their clothes lay on the other side. Though he liked the thrill, it was a good thing no one saw them, or Aqualad might have been worried.

He really did not want to become a criminal. After all, killing someone for looking at one's nude lover may have been okay in Atlantis, but the land dwellers's customs were a bit barbaric.

Superboy snuggled up into Aqualad's embrace. He sloppily attempted to kiss the older boy, which the Atlantean happily return. After a few, but long, moments of intimacy, he rested upon Kaldur's chest.

"I guess we'll do this a lot from now on?" Kaldur asked hopefully.

"Shut up. You're never touching me again." Superboy replied, yawning.

Yes, they would be doing this a lot. He kissed the boy's forehead lovingly, admiring the open air where Superboy's passion was heard throughout the land and sea. God, he loved the way the boy scream and moaned for him.

It was at that moment, Aqualad realized how wonderful their location was. The sun he once abhorred glowed with soothing warmth and the birds were singing in harmony. The tides slid over their bodies like a silk blanket and the sand provided the softest cushion for their rest. Land, water, and love. His eyes washed over Superboy's worn body.

He was perfect.

* * *

Well, at the very least, the previous episode firmly set my belief for Aqualad's personality. I think I was pretty dead on. I mean, Aqualad was not shy at all when he confessed to Tula. He went for it. He _tackled_ it. He pulled out the sex eyes and rape face. I just hope he takes this experience to heart, realize that women are not worth the trouble, and turn gay. Or Superboy-sexual. Men in the media should do that. Not the whole Superboy-sexual thing but gay in general.

Only the media, though. I like guys. I really don't feel like turning to women anytime soon.


	6. I love all the quirks you hate pt1

**A/N: **Sorry about not updating last week. Long story short: the week before spring break is always the busiest week at my school. Sadly, there is no smut in this chapter. Anyways, I have been adding more and more minor pairings into this fic than I intended to. It doesn't help that I have been spending the last couple of days obsessed with Superman/Batman Fanfiction. And turning Batman in a woman. Gender Benders. You got to love them. So anyways, this chapter takes a slightly different approach. It is –gasp- actually done in Robin's perspective.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 6: **I love all the quirks you hate pt.1

* * *

When joining the team, the Young Justice members had to adjust to whole new set of rules, regulations, and quirks that their fellow teammates had. Some, such as Kid Flash's inability to stop eating for more than thirty seconds, were easy to deal with. Others, like Miss Martian's tendency to nearly burn down headquarters, were a little harder.

Some of these pet peeves existed beyond mission boundaries and extended to their personal relationships. It often amazed Batman's protégé how _everybody_ seemed to be paired up. Sometimes, he wondered if this little group Batman put together were covert ops or a matchmaking business. Not that Robin was complaining, but he knew as well as anybody how detrimental it would be for the team if one of the couplings were to break up. Tension, distrust, and a lack of harmony would be absolutely disastrous and possibly life threatening in the wrong situation. Besides, the statistics for long lasting teenage relationships weren't exactly in their favor.

People often imagined Robin to be the light to Batman's darkness. He laughed when Batman frowned (which was always). He talked to the victims while Batman watched in the shadows. He joked during the worst situations while Batman planned how to get them away from the steaming pot of acid. So naturally, while Batman took a pessimistic view on love, Robin kept a more positive outlook.

These feelings of optimism, however, ended with the meltdown at the Wayne Manor involving a very pissed off Batman and a very guilty Superman.

It all started out as a normal afternoon for the boy wonder. He had just gotten back from another Mathlethes meeting and was making his way to the kitchen for a lovely Alfred approved snack. Bruce was at work, either making his rounds at Wayne Enterprises or at the watchtower checking up on the security. After finishing his snack, Dick was expected to finish his homework under Alfred's vigilant eye, watch some hip new TV show that all the kids talked about, and then converse with Wally for an hour before Bruce came home and started intercepting the line. Yes, repetition was a beautiful gift for someone whose life consisted of constant twists and turns.

So, Dick ate his warm Thai tapioca with a feeling of bliss and ignorance. He was given permission to eat near the large windows of the manor, instead of the gloomy shadows of the dining room. It was just the way he liked it. Life was good until he was halfway done with the coconutty goodness of his delightful dessert. Then, he heard the footsteps outside. The angry footsteps outside.

Obviously, it couldn't have been Alfred. The man had a freakishly feline stride. Plus, he was already in the kitchen, preparing tonight's meal. It was a Thursday, and Bruce, like Dick, enjoyed a simple form of pattern that ensured their sanity. So it couldn't possibly be him, either.

"Damn it Kent! If you do not stop following me around I will shove twenty pounds of kryptonite up your ass!"

Never mind, Dick conceded thoughtfully. That was Bruce's angry voice. Damn, he really had to work on his powers of observation and analysis. He forgot that Clark occasionally messed up their daily schedule. The alien had a tendency to do that quite efficiently. He almost face palmed at his own naivety. Nobody brought out Bruce's angry voice better than a certain metropolis reporter.

Which brings up the question, Dick mused. What did Clark Kent do to bring out the angry voice?

Dick slid further into the couch to avoid being seen. He placed his tapioca on the table, before glancing at it with a longing stare. He was really hungry. Picking it up again, he decided to chomp on the remaining aspects of his southeastern dish. He might as well watch the show full.

Within seconds, an infuriated Bruce Wayne strutted inside the manor, followed by an apologetic Clark Kent. A minor smirk appeared on Dick's face at Superman's discomfort. Serves him right for rejecting Superboy, Dick thought sadistically. None of the team members really forgave Metropolis's hero for that. Sure, Clark was a great guy and they liked him a lot, but it was the principle of the matter. All friends must hate their friend's deadbeat dads. It came in the frible. The friend Bible. Much to his dismay, the two superheroes were soon out of sight as Bruce retreated to his room. The lack of visuals did nothing to hide their obvious "marital" troubles, though. Dick could hear the screams, the rustling of furniture, and vicious threats from the second floor.

"You are being completely unreasonable Bruce! It was just a kiss!"

"With tongue!"

"It meant nothing!"

"So there was tongue?"

"Yes! No! I mean, it was just Lois! Bruce, you should know that the kiss was meaningless!"

"Yes, I am fully aware that you had a meaningless kiss with your ex-girlfriend using tongue! In. Front. Of. Me."

"I didn't know you were right there!"

"Oh, so you're only sorry you got caught!"

"Yes! No! I mean…Don't be like that…Bruce, what are you doing with that? Put it down Bruce! Put it-!"

Dick winced at the sound of an (expensive) oak dresser being crushed against the man of steel. It was followed by equally expensive ornaments and a few golf clubs worth thousands. Hopefully, the farm boy would learn his lesson, get down to his knees, and beg like a dog for forgiveness.

"Bruce, I have gotten hit by trains, buildings and aliens on steroids. Do you honestly believe a lamp is going to hurt me…okay maybe if you aim like that…Bruce stop it!"

Of course he wouldn't. It wasn't like he was the one who had to go on a nightly patrol with a pissed off Batman, Dick thought bitterly.

"You are being a hypocrite, Bruce! How many times have you made out with those Gotham socialites, Mr. Playboy? You think I like it when I see their hands all over you? It is even worst when I have to write about it for work!"

"Oh don't you dare bring that up! Nothing ever happens when I am with them! There is no emotional connection like you and Lois! Besides, I don't even kiss them! I get them drunk enough so that I can take them home and they don't remember jack squat!"

"Like a gentleman," Alfred muttered as he came into the living room to collect Dick's bowl. Dick snickered at Alfred's input. Really, he was glad he had one sane parent in the house. Clark made a comment for him to calm down only to have Bruce attempt to sock him in the jaw. Really, did they have to be so loud when they fight? At least, Dick observed, he didn't bring out the kryptonite.

"Get. Out."

"We have to talk about this-Bruce stop throwing things at me! They do not hurt!"

"These should hurt. These are your clothes. I want you out!"

Clark took a moment for everything to set in. God, they never had a fight like this before. Jesus Christ, since when did he leave so much clothes at Bruce's place? And did Bruce have as much clothes at his place? He had to check on that later. Superman was pulled out of his thoughts when a rogue shoe smacked him square in the face. Then, he did what all alpha males did. He tried to make things better by sexing his way through.

"Come on, Bruce. We should just be calm and talk about this like adults. How about I give you a nice massage and damn it Bruce! Why the hell do you keep kryptonite in your underwear drawer?"

Needless to say, Clark's plans failed.

"Do you know how many people throw themselves at me? Talia, Selina, Vicky, and every straight woman in Gotham! I even have guys coming after me! Do you know how many times the Joker tried to cop a feel? Or the things Dent likes to whisper in my ear when I am tied up? It isn't exactly PG-13! But do I say 'What the hell, big daddy! Let's get it on!' No, I am completely faithful to you-my cheating lover who makes out with his ex-girlfriend."

"He forgot to add that Clark took away the best years of his life," Dick teased. Despite Alfred's stoic nature, even he couldn't suppress a slight twitch of the lips.

There were a few more noises before an abused Clark Kent walked down the stairs, defeated. His body left a trail of extra large T-shirts and pants, courtesy of Bruce. The man's dismayed, puppy dog face was evident and against his better judgment, Dick had to feel sorry for the guy. It was worst when the adult attempted to smile at the sight of Dick but failed miserably.

"Uh…Bruce is a bit ticked off right now. We had a bad mission. You should be careful during patrol tonight," Clark warned.

"Always am," Dick noted dryly. Curiosity was eating at him, as it would for any thirteen year old boy, and he did not hesitate to ask his next question. "So what happened on the mission?"

Clark spared a glimpse upstairs, as if Batman would come down with an IMI Uzi submachine gun filled with kryptonite bullets. It was impossible, of course. Batman didn't use guns.

Now, a katana that consist of a kryptonite blade and a lead sheath…that he might have.

Sensing it was safe, the alien delved into the origin of their lovers' spat. "The league was contacted by a country to safeguard their princess."

"And both you and Batman were assigned? That doesn't seem smart." Bodyguard duty was a relatively low key mission. It normally wouldn't be given to the World's Finest.

"It does when the princess turns out to be a male fairy who fully intends to levitate the country to meet the earth's atmosphere if he can't find his mate. Luckily, his powers do not work on aliens."

"Then why wasn't Martian Manhunter…"

"Because we needed someone who could actually find a mate. Batman was assigned to locate a compatible individual to meet the princess's tastes."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, some alien prince from the planet of Tamaran."

"Then what was the problem?"

Clark sighed. "Lois Lane was there doing an informational piece."

Oh. _Oh._ Superman really did have the worst luck. Clark ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "She accidentally fell off one of the buildings during an earthquake, and I caught her. It wasn't as if I could just let her fall. We haven't seen each in a long time, you know, since I got together with Bruce. Batman was hopping planets so I was a bit lonely. Nothing happened." Clark stated seriously.

Dick didn't believe it. "Then why does Bruce want to kill you?"

Clark sighed. "When we went out to dinner, Lois had a bit too much to drink. I carried her back to her hotel room and we accidentally kissed."

"How do you accidentally kiss?"

Clark rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's complicated-"

"How? Did Lois get possessed by an alien princess running away from slave holders and the only way she could understand English was through lip contact?"

"No…"

"Then it doesn't sound that complicated to me."

Clark bit back a retort. "Listen, I have to get back to Metropolis. I'll come back tomorrow and apologize to Bruce when he's less…"

"Willing to forgo his no killing rule?"

"Basically. Do you have any idea how to make it go more smoothly?"

"Aside from swearing off all contact with Lois, quitting your day job, and living the rest of your life as Bruce Wayne's sexy boy toy?"

"…Yeah."

"No."

Clark bowed his head, completely beaten. "I didn't so. Have a good one, Dick."

"A little hard now. Bye."

And that was that. Clark flew away using the back doorway that Bruce specifically built for his secret but not-so-secret lover. Dick eyes scanned the abused staircase and before a command could be given, Alfred's thin body began picking up the materials on the ground. It was a bit unnerving how a simple kiss could make the Batman react like that. Hell, it was like Bruce had become someone else altogether.

Maybe I'm missing something, Dick reflected seriously.

"I believe you have all the clues, Master Dick. You just need to look at them in a different perspective." Alfred quipped as he picked up the last of Clark's wardrobe from the ground.

Dick blinked in surprise. "Did I say that out loud?"

"I believe you did, Master Dick."

"Oh." Maybe he really was losing it. Then, Alfred's words donned on him. "What am I missing?"

"Simply the facts of life, Master Dick," he spoke as if it was enough. Judging from the confused look on his face, the butler could tell it wasn't.

"I want you think about how Master Bruce reacts to new people in his life."

"-But he's known Clark for years-"

"It is not a good habit to interrupt people when they are talking, Master Dick," Alfred admonished.

"Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, Master Bruce likes to keep a firm grip on his loved ones. But first, he likes to make sure they are worthy of his affections. He has lost a lot in his life and he doesn't want to lose anymore than necessary. When he loves, he loves deeply. To avoid losing one of these treasured individuals, or rather to test them, Master Bruce enjoys having complete control. If they love him, they will give him complete control over the matter. There is a certain way I have been arranging his clothes for over twenty five years. There is a certain time when he has dinner and certain type of coffee he likes to drink. When said coffee almost went out of business, Master Bruce bought the entire corporation for what may have been simply for personal use."

Dick raised an eyebrow. Where was this going? He bit back an attempt to ask questions. No point interupting and getting scolded again. Alfred must have sensed his disposition and moved forward in his explanation.

"All of a sudden, I am preparing two sets of clothing. One for Master Bruce and another for Master Kent, and there are two sets of coffee and there are shared breakfasts and dinners. Master Bruce has even bought a new bed after ten years to accommodate his lover's size. All these changes and alterations are not lost of Master Bruce. There was no room to make compromise but instead, he let the invasion continue. He has never spoken a word of complaint but keeps everything locked inside. I am sure you have noticed slight twitches in his behavior."

Dick took a moment to think about it. He recalled Bruce staring at his wardrobe for countless minutes. He just thought Bruce was deciding what to wear.

"So Bruce just snapped?"

Alfred did his famous twitch of a smile and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you could say he 'snapped.'"

Dick frowned, concerned. Were they breaking up? Was that why he threw all the clothes away? His eyes widened at the possibility. He couldn't let that happen! "Will they be okay? I mean, Bruce is always happier when Clark around. I don't want him to lose that."

Alfred merely waved his insecurities like bugs on a window sill. "I assure you, Master Dick, they will be just fine. Perhaps, this will be good for their relationship. They have spent their entire lives focusing on the bigger issues such as world conquests and alien invasions that they rarely attend to their personal lives. A little bit of release is good for the soul."

For some reason, Dick felt as if Alfred's words were directed towards him. True, he and Wally didn't talk about their problems. It was not as if they didn't have any. They actually had a lot. Though, most of it were physical issues and Wally's inability to take him on the floor. The others, as far as he was concerned, didn't talk about their problems either.

That wouldn't do.

Robin knew that if he was to one day lead the team, he had to make sure there was a team to lead. He didn't want to come to headquarters only to find Megan levitating knives at Artemis (because it is always the nice ones that snapped first), and he certainly didn't want Wally attempting to run off a cliff after he snapped (because if Batman was any indication, it would happen soon).

He had to make things whelmed again.

* * *

I am actually going to try to update again by Saturday. Because this was not originally a part of the story. It wasn't. But the chapter altogether was way too long so I decided to separate them.

Now, here's a thought. If Superman and Batman got married, that would make Superboy and Robin stepsiblings (theoretically). Now, this could lead into a messy situation because face it, Dick is hot and Connor is not exactly the epitome of self controlled teenage aggression. But, if I was Batman, I wouldn't accept the proposal because, honestly, would a single parent marry a guy who rejects his own bastard child? No, he would want someone who would be a good father figure to his…half a dozen kids. Who he spanks. And puts in booty shorts.

Does anybody remember the old Robin costume? The _oldest_ one? The one where you feel violated for Dick because there is a reason the boy kept getting kidnapped and it wasn't because he was Batman's partner. Well, yeah. I do.


	7. I love all the quirks you hate Pt2

**A/N: **I'm a liar, I am sorry. I'll try to stop making promises I cannot keep. But as long as I am living, this story will finish. I will die before I discontinue it. Anyways, next chapter will completely be on the now Superfish shipping (name courtesy of Azarael). But I'm back in the fanfiction game and am ready to write more.

Has anyone notice that the Superboy/Aqualad love has gone down sufficiently? I _must_ put a stop to that. It's my fucking duty as a hardcore crazed fangirl.

But honestly, Superboy and Aqualad have the shortest therapy session.

Oh and this chapter is filled with fluffiness. I was actually disgusted with myself. I am also disgusted with for erasing my spaceless paragraph. Damn you fanfiction document manager!

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy; Kid FlashxRobin; ArtemisxMegan

**Chapter 7: **I love all the quirks you hate pt.2

* * *

Robin, like any remarkable strategist, was one to learn from example. After witnessing the catastrophic scenario between Batman and Superman, he decided to take some extra precautions. He took time out of his busy schedule to survey his teammates on their interpersonal irritations, their wishes, their desires, and everything in between. Afterwards, he called for an unofficial team meeting to discuss what Kid Flash believed to be a teenage version of a prenup and a yoga session.

It was quite a sight; Kid Flash admitted amusingly. Robin had chosen pastels pillows because he heard that they were the colors of calm and tranquility in comparison to other, more vibrant hues. If thrown, pillows were also unlikely to cause any real damage. The youngest member's knowledge of feng shui led the pillows to be drawn up into a circular matter, with incense filling the air with the scents of lavender and jasmine. All forms of furniture were removed in case they were used as weaponry, Robin informed Kid Flash strategically. The speedster honestly didn't know where all this paranoia stemmed from, but he was well aware that when his boyfriend wanted something-he got it. All arguments were moot. His insistancy to always get what he wanted and his 'my way or no way' ideals was Robin's worst trait, and despite that, Wally could not help but think:

God, I loved that spoiled brat.

Fortunately, Kid Flash noted as he chomped on a piece of fruit, there was a lot of good food. Bundles of fruits baskets aligned the sides in an enticing matter, cupcakes, cookies, and brownies of all flavors colored the floor in the midst of pastels, and then there was those mouthwatering quiches and shrimps and oysters and good god, he needed to get Robin crazy more often.

Of course, there was a psychological reason for his efforts. Robin realized that happiness often stemmed from the stomach. He had Alfred prepared a number of delicacies for his team, to put them in a good mood. In fact, the team was already in high spirits. Aqualad and Superboy were cuddling near the corner, as Aqualad kept one arm around Superboy possessively. Artemis and Miss Martian lay down on the opposite side as Artemis took a swipe of the open papayas. Naturally, Robin and Kid Flash were to sit in front. Robin waited for his teammates to get comfortable in their respected positions, before he halted all forms of pleasures.

"Everybody needs to stop having sex. Like now."

Shock filled the room with silence. The sudden announcement caught everybody off guard, and they were in a state of disbelief and anger. Once they were all collected, the members of oung Justice finally reacted. In seconds, Kaldur's grip on his lover's shoulder tightened and Artemis's mouth dropped. Superboy glared with an iron fury that only a bat kid could wave off and Miss Martian blush a deep red that Kid Flash would have thought was charming. Except he had Robin, and he could never admit it without having his balls chopped off.

Robin looked unmoved by the response and continued to reply with admirable apathy. He hesitated to speak, not because of fear or embarrassment, but because he wanted to enjoy some of the freshly laid cantaloupe. Delicious, he thought blissfully. It was so hard to get melon this season. Alfred really could work miracles.

"Too many relationships these days are based on sex, sex, and sex. No one really talks anymore, except about sex. 'Do you want to go cowgirl or missionary?' 'Bathtub or the kitchen counter?' That's why I am officially putting a ban on sex. And do not worry about this affecting the team schedule; I already have Batman's permission and wholehearted approval in this regard."

Of course he did, Kid Flash thought sarcastically. He was the whole reason for this intervention! Stupid billionaires and their lack of sex lives always made things harder for the normal folk. Kid Flashed winced at the heated glares from his fellow teammates. Even he thought it was a little extreme, and he didn't have anything to lose! It wasn't their fault that Batman and Superman got into a fight and Robin had to go all psycho sister hen. He had to intervene before the 'I'm-going-to-throttle-you-boy-wonder' look on Artemis's face became a reality.

"So I worked up a list of topics-"

"Robin-"

"On items that you all seriously need to talk about-"

"Robin-"

"Such as your likes, dislikes of your partners, or things you don't like to do in bed. These are highly accurate by the way so don't worry-"

"Robin-"

"They come from the survey about your complaints for one another-"

"Robin-"

"And let me say there were _a lot_-"

"For the love of all the cheese in Wisconsin, ROBIN!"

Silence. Robin raised an eyebrow at his best friend and lover. What was Wally's problem? Can't he see that Batman's protégé was busy?

Kid Flash cleared his throat in a self-announcing matter, as if he had the evidence that would ensure the arrest of a high profiled criminal. It was so cute when he tried to make a good point, Robin thought offhandedly.

"As I was saying, maybe you should tell them the reasoning behind this…arrangement. Before they, you know-"

"Kill you?" Artemis finished sarcastically. "Just because you and Wally can't hump like bunnies doesn't mean you can dictate-"

_-what we do in our spare time_, Artemis wanted to add. But she never finished her sentence. Faster than it took to produce a blur, Wally whisked over there in record time and clammed his hand over her mouth.

"_Shut up_," he warned. True enough, Robin looked fucking terrifying at the moment. He glowered over the team with the infamous bat aura that could strike fear into millions. Even Aqualad, their fearless leader, backed away. Everyone knew it was a sore topic for the couple. Honestly, it wasn't _their _fault. It was _Batman's_ fault. Sure, if Robin was any other teenager, they could understand why his mentor was so opposed to the thought of his thirteen year old ward having sex. But come on, Artemis thought silently when she overheard their fight one time. If he's old enough to be shaking his bon bons fighting crime, he was old enough to say yes or no to sex.

"_Perhaps _you are right," Robin hissed, a strained smile gracing his lips, "My advice must be _so_ useless considering how talented you are with dealing with your problems. Tell me, when do you plan on visiting Mars? I have to make plans on that day, just in case something comes up. After all, Megan has been begging you to visit her family there for a week now and you still haven't replied. From what I hear, you were fairly reluctant to agree, always covering up with _sex._ But maybe I was wrong. Congradu-fucking-lations."

He did not just go there, Artemis raged internally. She was _so_ close to storming out, or at least flipping Robin the bird. She was thankful that Megan had such a firm grip on her. It prevented her from doing anything she would severely regret. Only, when she cast a look into Megan's eyes, she could see that Megan was not doing it for Artemis; she was doing it for herself. Shit. They were going to have _the talk_ because of Robin. The I'm-Sorry-You-Have-Family-Issues-But-Why-Don't-You-Want-To-Visit-My-Excessively-Large-Family-On-Earth talk.

Robin shrugged, as if the threatening atmosphere surrounding Artemis meant nothing. "So glad you guys agreed. Now getting back to the issue, I guess I could provide you a simple explanation if it, you know, would make you guys feel more secure about your inability to communicate-"

Now, Megan really had to hold Artemis back.

"Just one hit," Artemis whispered in her ear. "One hit, and I swear to God, I won't try anything for the rest of the year. And I'll go shopping with you. I'll even enter that damn Cinnamon Girl store for you." Megan's resolved faltered. She had to admit that was a very tempting offer but unfortunately, Artemis didn't tell her the three words she wanted to hear. And so, Megan restrained her month long girlfriend down. Artemis will thank her for it later. And by the look in Kid Flash's eyes, he would too.

Superboy's situation was no better, except for once, he was the one holding Aqualad down. The older boy quietly fumed about Robin's arrogance, folly, and desensitized viewpoint of his people. Kaldur continued to rant through his gritted teeth that Robin had absolutely no right to trespass on their affairs. This was true, Superboy admitted inwardly, but he didn't think Robin was completely at fault. He gently placed his hand over the darker boy's, and lightly kissed his lips. Keep it simple and keep it innocent, Superboy recalled. Anything more passionately would lead to an onslaught of emotions that would end up in sex. It was actually a bit of a relief to see that he was the one in control. It actually felt quite nice to be the sensible one.

Robin sighed at his team's ignorance. It was annoying when no one understood he was right. Maybe it was because he was the youngest. Maybe it was because he was going off the deep end. These countless minutes wasted on an explanation could be used so much more efficiently in regards to therapy.

"As you may know, Superman and Batman travel to a country ran by a fairy for their honeymoon. While Batman was checking out boytoys, Superman met up with Lois Lane behind his back. Lois tried to seduce Superman and they French kissed in his arms. Batman caught them and was like 'bitch get off my man.' Then, he went home and threw Superman out of his house. Batmen went after him with a lamp and threaten to use his katana made of kryptonite. They fought, of course, while Superman pleaded for forgiveness. But he commited adultery, so Batman was like 'hell no, you cheating bastard' and then he went upstairs to get all sexy so that he could get felt up by Joker and Two-Faced," Robin enlightened seriously.

The team, with the exception of Kid Flash, watched him with wide eyes. What cocaine filled grapevine did that come from? According to the simple illustration of his uncle, he knew that was so not what happened. There was no way any of them would believe that craptastic storyline-

"How could Superman do such a thing?" Megan spoke with a horrified light in her eye.

Shit. Okay, Kid Flash analyzed, there was still hope. This was Megan. She was probably the sweetest thing in the world, but a hardcore candyman victim. In other words, if someone offered her candy in the middle of the street, Megan would follow to see if there was butterscotch. She would totally believe in anything. The others, however, were completely more logical, more sensible, more-.

"Batman is far too kind. If it was me, I would have never let anyone get away with seducing my beloved. Who is this Lois Lane woman?" Aqualad whispered menacingly. He placed a possessive arm over Superboy, who appeared more confused than mad.

He stood corrected. "Guys, I think Robin may have exaggerated a few details-"

"It was one of the most traumatic experiences of my life. Batman's doesn't like to admit it, but he's really hurt," Robin lead on. He shot an undersized glare at Wally, though it was unnoticed by the speedster. The ginger was too busy trying to correct the situation.

For in his life, he was happy that Artemis, the voice of reason, spoke up. "Did that really happened?"

Kid Flash took this as the perfect opportunity. "Actually-"

"Every single detail. I was there for the fight. Superman even tried to get me on his side. But I knew better than to trust anything that cheating bastard said."

Countless discussion filled the room. Kid Flash totally had to put an end to the madness. What was Robin thinking, stirring them up like that? He understood that Robin was angry towards Superman for what he did with Lois. But believe in a lie like that? Robin must have been more hurt than he imagined. As Kid Flash ended his inner monologue, he turned to Robin to set him straight. But the look on Robin's face was enough to stop Kid Flash in his boots.

"Since you all know what happened, I hope you would understand why I'm so…scared. I don't want you guys to get your hearts broken. They would never want to admit it, but Superman and Batman are best pf friends, just like you guys. Do you know how horrible it would be to lose all of you?"

His words were filled with genuine sorrow. Trepidation covered all his body movements. No one, not even a mind reader would doubt his sincerity. At least, no one but his boyfriend. Wally knew every trick in Robin's book. Hell, he was the reason those tricks worked!

Through his sunglasses, Kid Flash could see the evil gleam in his eyes. On his face, he could see the hidden smirk in his expression. Dick knew it was a lie! In fact he probably concocted it for this event. The strategist in Dick formulated a warped version of what really happened to get the others on his side. Had he not been so morally disgusted, he would have been damn impressed.

While Artemis still looked doubtful, and Superboy troubled, Aqualad and Miss Martian were already on the bandwagon. Wally didn't know how important fidelity was in their culture but he could tell that Superman's 'transgressions' really affected them.

"So what do we have to do?" Artemis asked, exasperated. Robin was a great actor but she knew enough about her surroundings to know when she was being played. Still, it couldn't hurt to play along. Besides, Megan was looking at her with her brown doe eyes and she could never say no to that.

A wide grin spread across Robin's face as he launched into the day's agenda. He didn't wait for the others' replies, given that he calculated Artemis to be his only opponent. "Basically, I just want to discuss the basics of the relationships. So far, I narrowed down everyone's complaints to sex, location sex, the appropriate time for sex, sexual experimentation including but not limited to: BDSM, exhibitionism, flying sex, space sex, invisible sex (thank you bioship), sex with toys, sex in the Justice League headquarters while Superman is using his superhearing (nice one Kaldur), and sex that is illegal in seven countries and five planets. That one was me. Your likes and dislikes that may or may not concern sex, and what am I missing? Oh, and meeting each other's families and the discussion of marriage in the near future. Courtesy of Megan and Kaldur, respectively."

Superboy was the first one to speak.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Robin shook his head solemnly. "I wish I was. Now, do you see why I put the ban on sex? Seriously, I understand that teenagers have a sexual thought every ten seconds or something like that but you guys are out of control."

By now, Superboy was a hardcore believer and scooted further away from Kaldur's arms. The older boy could barely contain his wince at the withdrawal but made no move to correct him.

"To make everybody feel comfortable, Wally and I will go first," Robin announced maturely.

"What?" Honestly, if it were not for the fact that this was his boyfriend's idea, he would have flash texted his uncle in a second to make up a lame excuse involving Captain Boomerang or something. In fact, that was sort of his plan all along…

Robin shrugged. "It would be unfair if I made someone else go first when this was my idea. Come one, Kid, where's your sense of honor? Of love? We _have_ to do this," Robin purred. He gave Wally a sweet, but deep kiss that made Wally's knees turn into pudding. Kid Flash ago!

Sensing that his boyfriend's reluctance had disappeared, he moved on to business. "So, KF, let's talk about our problems. You can go first."

Kid Flash sweated a bit. This was seriously a lose-lose situation. If he made a complaint, he would be screwed and chewed out by Robin. If he stayed silent, then Robin would think he was being uncooperative and they would have another fight. So, he opted to the safer route.

"Well, I think our biggest issue would be…" Wally hesitated to answer. What was their biggest problem? Was it their lack of sex life? Batman's over protectiveness? Robin's secretiveness even after he gave his secret identity to appease him? His control freak tendencies to monitor every little thing he did? How he tempts him in little boy shorts even though Wally couldn't fucking do anything without becoming a eunuch? His ability to attract pedophiles? How jealous he gets when Wally flirts with other girls? Or the way he's all over Red Arrow like a cat over cream? His habit of dismissing every awesome plan he had? His-

"-really pissed off attitude when you realize that you can't babble without saying everything out loud?" Artemis popped in.

Wally eyes widened when he saw the growing aura of anger surrounding Robin. He was _so_ screwed. "Um…I love you with all my heart and soul?"

"Can it, Kid."

"Yes, beautiful."

Robin appeared bristled at the compliment. This was a grade-A disaster. The kind where your totally well-thought out plan that should win a reward from the academy of well-thought out plans turns out to be a plan that was not so well-thought out. Dear God, even his thinking was getting confusing! He had to admit, he really shouldn't take anything out on Wally for being unintentionally honest but did he have to be so vocal? Most of those problems weren't even his fault! Okay maybe the Red Arrow thing was partly his fault but did Wally see those arms? It wasn't his fault that Roy's constant years of archery made his arms absolutely _delectable_.

"So, if you think Batman is being so uncooperative, why don't you do anything about it?"

Wally blanched at the unreasonable request. "Cause he's the freaking _Batman,_ dude! He has thirty-foot alien invaders pissing at the sight of him. I love you, babe, but I think both of us love me with well equipped even more."

Robin gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Don't be so sure about that. You're not _that _well endowed."

"_I_ wouldn't be so sure about that," Artemis muttered under her breath, allowing a number of stares to be drawn on her while Wally embarrassingly looked away.

Needless to say, Robin was absolutely livid. "Wally West?"

"Yes?"

"How the hell does Artemis know how big you are?"

"That's what I want to know," Megan seconded, pulling herself away from Artemis's arms. Artemis groaned. Her and her big mouth always got her into the deepest shit imaginable.

"Now, I know what this sounds like."

"Of course you know what it sounds like. Everyone knows what it sounds like. Batman, who will probably watch this later on because even when he says he won't interfere with my business, he still does, will know what it sounds like! So please, for the love of God, don't tell me you know what it sounds like! Tell me what it is."

"We were in the shower together!"

Wally clamped his hand over his mouth. Worst possible thing to say.

"_What?_" Robin hissed.

"What!" Megan screeched. She looked prepared to throw both of them off of Mount Justice and never look back.

"Wally, I'm so going to kill you." Artemis threatened in a very low and menacing voice that would have given Batman a run for his money. Well, not really. Batman was so much scarier when defending his precious birds.

"Okay, that sounds bad, too. But let me remind you that rushing into danger is never a good way to live life and Batman would be so disappointed in you if you let your emotions get in the way and kill me. No matter what he says, I doubt he wants me dead. Okay, that's a lie. He definitely wants me dead. But trust me, after all this testosterone is gone and I'm dead, you'll want to-"

"Stop. Babbling. Start. Talking."

Wally whipped his hands up as a symbol of compliance. "Well…"

The birdarang became within gripping distance.

"...slockerroomtoshowerbecauseI'manidiotandIdidn'trealizedthatiftheboyleaveme."

Wally looked absolutely petrified when he finished.

Robin groaned, scaring Wally further. "Wally, I can't understand you when you speak without breathing."

Damn, Wally thought. Now he had to recite the embarrassing memory again. "After the Clayface mission the shower in my room was broken and I had to use the one in the training rooms. Unfortunately you had to take a shower there as well so I didn't want to risk ravishing you so I decided sneaking into the girl's locker room to shower was a better alternative because I'm an idiot and I didn't realized that if the boy's showers were broken then theirs were probably broken as well. So Artemis walked in and saw me in all my nakedness and then punched me in the gut and we vowed never to speak of it again until this weird yoga/counseling session happened. I love you. You're beautiful. Please don't leave me."

The sound of Artemis's cracking knuckles was the only sound heard for a while. "Wally West, you are dead. That was the-"

"Sweetest thing you ever told me." Robin whispered in dazedly.

Everyone stared at the boy wonder as if he just swallowed thirty pounds of weed.

"I can't believe you find me that attractive. Is that why always run me over to my private shower after we're done training?" Robin looked visibly enlightened. The rest of team, on the other hand, looked visibly disturbed. The two _definitely _needed to get laid.

"Yeah…What else did you think I was doing?"

"Going into creepy possessive-boyfriend territory. God, sometimes you're worst than Aqualad, even when that crazy chick tried to flash Superboy!"

Aqualad and Wally blushed, albeit for two very different reasons, "Jesus Motherfucking Christ! I don't think you realize how hard it is for me, Rob. I mean, I have Batman breathing down my neck 24/7, ready to stab my eyes out with a batarang just for looking at you! And I _really _like to look at you. Not that I only like you're looks! I like to check out your brain and stuff too!"

"Yes, because my brain is totally located in my rear end," Robin joked.

"_Dude._ Sarcasm is not funny when I'm pouring out my soul."

Robin grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Go on."

"In the seven times I have confronted Batman, I always end up on the floors begging for forgiveness or running for my dear life. After interaction number three, he doesn't even meet with me face to face anymore. All he does is input a specialize program to deal with me, and when I'm unconscious or have beaten the program, he sends me home on a stretcher and levels up his system. Uncle Barry doesn't stop him either because fuck, it's Batman! All he has to say is that it's for training and everyone leaves it alone!"

The couple's audience appeared impressed by Wally's persistence. Robin was especially awed.

"You confronted him seven times? I thought you only tried twice!"

Wally's blush rivaled his red hair at the moment, "I didn't want you to worry about me, or thought I was weak or pathetic or something." It was clear Wally was still afraid of this happening.

If Robin wasn't ecstatic at Wally's persistent, he would have knocked the ginger out. God, how shallow did the older boy think he was? "I could never think that of you. Especially after you beaten one of Batman's programs! How many other things don't you tell me about?"

Robin's words inspired a bit more confidence. But before he could carefully channel that confidence, Wally's mouth ran amuck. "Well, after the fifth try, he sort of gave me permission to kiss you, not that we weren't doing a lot more already, but I thought it was nice to finally get approval on it and I've been babbling a lot today, but I was sort of hoping that after the twentieth try, we could finally be able to be alone in each other's rooms or something because you mean a lot to me and I know we're young but I'm pretty sure I love you and I want to be with you now and the future and god someone shut me up!"

Complying with his request, Robin kissed him. Wally could feel Robin's perfect mouth suck on his tongue as his own hands gripped the younger boy's assets. He nonchalantly flipped off Artemis when she complained about getting a room. When they were finish, he was breathless.

"Maybe this wasn't the best place to discuss this," Robin noted, dazed from the mesmerizing make-out session.

"Agreed," Wally approved. He leaned in for another kiss.

"We will definitely talk about this later," Robin spoke in between kisses.

"Agreed."

"And we'll talk to Batman about us soon. _I'll_ talk to Batman about us soon. It's about fu…_damn it, Wally_…It's about time that someone stood up to Batman and I…_oh god_…can't let him abuse the boy in love with…_wow, do that again_…me."

"Agreed," Wally spoke, equally breathless. He placed his lips on Robin's once more, desperate for more physical interaction. The others watched in horror as the two heroes fell to the floor. If it weren't for the pillows' cushioning, the two would have waked up from their dream date and recognized the others in the room. Unfortunately, the pillows were there, and their soft landing only encouraged their activities.

"That's so sweet!" Megan cooed. Her eyes sparkled with Martian acceptance, despite the deep blush rising on her green skin.

"Great!" Artemis announce in a false, Valley Girl accent. "The sex ban is off. Can we go now?"

Megan looked back and forth between the two lovebirds and her girlfriend. She was happy that Robin fixed his problems, but the session made her realize her own relationship problems. If she was ever going to talk to Artemis, it had to be now. "But what about us?"

Artemis shrugged, "What about us? Robin's distracted, making it the perfect time to escape. C'mon, we can go watch a movie or something. We could even do that double dating you wanted to try out. What do you think, Kaldur?"

Aqualad nodded, desperate for anything that would relieve him of the dangerous situation. Even if it meant sharing his time with Superboy. "I would like to try that as well. What are you interested in seeing?"

"Whatever you like is fine."

"I do not think you are fond of romances."

Artemis scoffed, but hid a nervous grin. From the back of her head, she could feel Megan's "look at me" waves pounding through her skull.

"Um…before you guys start making any plans-?" Megan tried to catch their attentions but they continued without acknowledging her. Irritation spread through her body as her soon to be ex-girlfriend ignored her.

"We can watch the new horror flick coming out. It's about aliens and their lovers. It's also French so there's a lot of sex in it."

"It sounds wonderfully fitting."

"Can you guys listen for a bit…?" Megan tried again.

"I just have to check the movie times and we are all good to go. Do you think it would be a bit weird to take Megan's bioship because if we take our motorcycles we might be recognized..?"

The two continued their conversation without their partner's input. It was not such a big deal for Superboy, as the clone could not care less. He was a bit disappointed, but a small part of him was relieved. Talking about his 'feelings' with other people watching was a bit disconcerting. Megan, however, was reaching the end of patience.

"Shut up and listen to me for once!" Megan screamed at the top of her lungs. Half the pillows flew into frenzy as a plate of raisin scones flew towards the ceiling. By the time everything settled down, Robin and Kid Flash stopped making out, and turn their attentions to their teammates. Both boys were partially undressed, and Artemis didn't \want to know how far they've gone in the minutes the team forced their attentions away.

While Megan was embarrassed by her intense reaction, she was more frustrated at Artemis's insensitivity. "You're always doing that to me and I'm sick of it."

Artemis appeared genuinely confused, and kept her defense up. "Doing _what_ to you? God, all I am doing is talking to Kaldur and making plans for a date. _You're_ the one who wants to experience all earth has to offer."

"Yes, that's all you were doing. _Talking_ to Kaldur. _Making plans _with Kaldur. When you are not chatting with Kaldur, you argue with Wally. When you are not arguing with Wally, you converse with Robin. But who don't you talk with? Who don't you make plans with? Your girlfriend! That's who! She's the one person you should be talking to or making plans with but you don't! The only time we ever had a decent conversation was before we got together! Now, the most love I get from you is when we're in bed!"

"Stop freaking out, Megan! You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

Megan seethed. "No, making a big deal out of nothing is when I asked you to visit my family over the weekend and you went on some solo suicide mission just to avoid it!"

"You have seventeen brothers and twelve sisters! I'm your human girlfriend from another planet! I think I have a right to be a little overwhelmed!"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, just visit my home! Get to know Mars. Get to know my family. Get to know _me._"

"I don't need to know them to know you. I _know_ you. I would not _like_ you, Megan, if I did not_ know_ you."

"Well, sometimes I don't know _you._ You keep yourself on maximum lockdown most of the time, and sometimes when I move in to hold your hand or hug you, you turn away. I don't even know your last name."

Artemis looked absolutely petrified. Emotions were definitely her weak point. "I told you relationships weren't my thing."

"That's not an excuse for not listening to me. You used to be my best friend. Now it's all 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am."

A moment passed, and Artemis frowned, "Who taught you that phrase?"

Megan telekinetically slammed the wall. Artemis could feel the vibrations of the impact, though there was no obvious damage, "It doesn't matter! All I ask are a few simple things…"

It was probably Kid Flash, Artemis concluded in her mind. God, she had to give him a good kick in the nuts later. The idiot was always teaching Megan unnecessary facts. She was still getting over her migraine when he taught Megan the fundamentals of physics and video games.

"…care. Are you ever listening to me anymore?"

Artemis snapped out of her memory lane when she recognized that Megan was staring at her, or rather glaring. Shit, this was bad. Time to change the subject, Artemis told herself.

"Listen, I know you're pissed at me. Why can't we talk about this in private instead of blabbing out our problems to the rest of the goddamn world?"

"Because, whenever we're in 'private,' we end up doing private things! I want to talk, Artemis. I miss doing that with you. I miss hanging out as friends. I miss having you teach me about earth traditions. I miss the person I trust more than anybody in the world. Sometimes I feel like you don't even care about me! Or that I'm some kind of experiment humans go through to test their attraction to their own genders."

Artemis rolled her eyes at the comparison, "Trust me; I experimented way before I met you."

The comment did nothing to sate Megan's anger. If anything, it only fueled it. "Well, it's good to know something went through your thick skull. Next time, let's test one of your arrows and see whether or not it bounces off!"

Megan was stormed away, and Artemis let her. The archer knew it would become her biggest regret, but she could not will her body to movie. It was not until Megan reached the door, Artemis caught one phrase that made her tremble.

"If I had known we would stop being friends, I would have never said 'yes.'"

It was amazing how a simple sentence could have such an impact on Artemis. Artemis knew what she was talking about. Everybody knew what she was talking about. During a surveillance mission in New York, a simple miscalculation led to Megan being held at gunpoint in a burning building. The fire weakened Megan to such as extreme that the older girl could barely move her arms. Artemis had never seen her so weak. The fear that shot through the archer could have brought the blonde to her knees. Instead, Artemis shot the bastard and safely escaped with Megan in her arms. After being lectured by Batman and the team for nearly killing the crook, she rushed straight to the healing ward to watch over the Martian female. Once the girl woke up, Artemis could barely contain herself, and in the spur of the moment, asked her out.

In memory of her confession, Artemis stopped her. Megan's brown eyes held contempt, but also hope. She truly wanted Artemis to fix this. She needed Artemis to fix this.

Only Artemis was scared stiff.

For one, Megan was mad_. _This meant that she was not only pissed, she was miserable. Anger was only a way to hide sorrow, after all. Artemis would know. She was always angry about something before she met Megan.

Two, she _really_ liked Megan. This confession meant a lot to both girls. Unlike Artemis, Megan was an open book. She was sweet, generous, and most prominent of all, innocent. The alien girl had nothing to hide. Artemis, on the other hand, had a lot of secrets. For once, Artemis wanted to share those secrets. She wanted to confide in Megan all her insecurities and fears.

Three, it was all Artemis's fault. She was not use to being in a relationship that involved communication and trust. She was not use to the warmth or comfort that came with the package deal known as M'gann M'orzz. So, Artemis pushed her away. In her mind, it was better than hurting someone she cared about.

She was wrong.

Until now, she was too terrified to admit it.

"It's irritating," Artemis mumbled.

Megan's eyes narrowed at the direction the conversation was going, but her instincts told her to stay still.

Artemis groaned. She could see Robin snuggling into Wally's chest as the scene unfolded. Kaldur's hand lingered over Superboy's as their eyes also fell upon the two girls. God, everybody was watching them. It was embarrassing, torturous, and…

"Artemis?" Megan questioned worriedly. Megan could tell her girlfriend was nervous. She was probably seconds away from telling her 'it's okay' and then leaving the matter alone until she left for Mars one day to vent to her twelve sisters. Then, she would come back, good as new, and continue her earth romance as happily as ever.

It was this tradition of Megan's that made Artemis truly comprehend, that no matter how upsetting the situation was, Megan was worth it.

_She was worth it. _

"I don't want to fall in love with you."

Megan froze. There it was. There was the honesty she longed for. It was brutal, and she wanted to cry. She wanted to escape into her mind, where she could imagine cheerful scenarios of earth movies with Artemis and herself as the lead actors. Her heart was being cleaved apart but she forced herself to say.

She asked for this.

She just did not want it to hurt so much.

"Yet, I can't seem to help it."

Megan raised her head, unknowingly revealing her tear-stricken eyes. She tried to wipe them away but Artemis stopped her.

"I like you. I like you so fucking much that I have been taking cold showers every day, just to make sure our nights aren't dreams. Being this happy…feels unnatural. Being with you…feels unnatural," Artemis took a breath at her future revelations. "Do you remember when we first met? And I told you that being the way I am was the only way to survive?"

Megan nodded.

"Well, that's it. I did a lot of _things_ to survive. I have to live with every horrible thing I have done. Every time we talk, every time we touch, I want more. I want you more and more, and I'm afraid of losing everything to the world I left behind me. I'm afraid that if we do things, like meeting your family or god forbid, meeting my family, we'll grow too close. Close enough that I might love you, Megan. And when that happens, I am afraid you will learn or I will do something that would make you hate me."

This time, the tears did fall. "I would never hate you, Artemis…"

"Never say…"

"Never," Megan insisted firmly. "Never, ever. _Never._ Artemis, I love you. I want you to love me, too."

Artemis will never live it down if she cried. So instead, she kissed her girlfriend tenderly on the lips, glad to salvage one of the few precious treasures in her life. She embraced the shorter alien, and happily breathed in her extraterrestrial scent.

"That's pretty hot," Wally muttered under his breath. Robins swiftly elbowed him in the guy and gave thumbs up towards his fellow, normal teammate. Apparently dating Robin didn't make you gay, Artemis thought with a bemused smirk.

Artemis pulled away from her green-skinned lover and rested their foreheads against one another. She was the taller individual, and mildly towered over her older lover. Looking straight into those perfect doe eyes, she grinned. "Next weekend, I don't care what mission I am assigned to or how many people are burning in buildings; we're going to meet your family. I am going to have your sisters talk behind my back and your brothers wonder 'who the hell is this crazy chick?'"

Megan giggled at the description and nodded, "Do I get to meet yours?"

Artemis smirked and kissed her forehead, "Don't push it."

"Deal."

It was not the ending she had in mind, but Megan got what she wanted, and Artemis got what she needed. Artemis would never tell him, but she would remain eternally grateful for Robin's interference. Gracing her Eurasian features was a saucy little smirk. She turned to the remaining couple, hell bent on making them go through the same torture.

"So Superboy, Kaldur, I guess it's your...turn?" Artemis stated the last word hesitantly; as it was clear the boys were no longer present. She turned to the two boys who were lounging around, feeding each other chocolate covered bananas.

"Please tell me you at least notice them running away?"

Robin shrugged, "You got rid of your problems without my help. It's a bit cocky of me to believe they couldn't."

In other words, Artemis thought, you just did not want to get away from your honeymoon. The blonde sighed and swooped_ her_ Martian into her lap. Those oysters were looking mighty delicious, she admired as she selected one to feed her girlfriend. Her sweetheart blissfully lapped in up in an almost sensual manner as they begin to forget about the two heroes. Of course, Artemis and Wally would get them for it later.

In another wing of Mount Justice, Aqualad was dragged by Superboy's firm grip. He made no effort to detain the younger boy, and instead followed his unrelenting lead.

"I thought you were supportive of Robin's 'therapy,'" Aqualad inquired.

Superboy grunted, before locating their room. The two boys entered wordlessly, plagued by no interruptions but instead, an awkward silence. With all the comedic reconciliation aside, Aqualad was a bit worried how their interaction would turn out. He was sure they cured most of their problems, or at the very least, the ones most prevalent in their history.

Superboy appeared as agitated as ever, but did not speak. Kaldur sat on their bed and pulled Superboy by his side. He'd rather they be lying on the mattress, enjoying each other's company, but if Superboy had problems, he'd like to talk about them. "Is there something the matter? Why aren't we with the others?"

Superboy remained silent. He moved to sit beside his lover and contemplated the day's events.

"I don't want them to hear what you don't like about me."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Is that what you are embarrassed about?"

Superboy nodded and turned away, obviously mortified by his own confession. Kaldur chuckled at the light red adorning his boyfriend's skin. He gently stroked the sapphire-eyed boy and kissed him tenderly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. There is not one trait I can discover in you that I will not adore with all my being."

Superboy scoffed and had Kaldur not been so amused, he would have been insulted.

"Is something the matter?" Kaldur inquired.

"Everybody knows I'm not perfect. I can hear what they all say. You can't possibly say there's not one thing about me you would not change," his voice was bitter, which made Kaldur worried. He knew that Superboy's naivety and lack of parental history in the world accounted for some self-esteem concerns. He did not realize that the problem extended from idle gossip as well.

"You can hear what _they_ say. You scarcely listen to what _I_ say. I say that you are land dwellers' most blessed creation."

Superboy blushed boyishly, "What about all the times you want to have sex and I say no?"

"If I wanted a sex doll, I would have one made. Besides, you hardly ever say no," Kaldur pointed out. True enough, Superboy was rather compliant to his requests. It was his shyness that made him reject public displays of affection. He was well aware of the certain civilization's opposition to sex, and simply attributed it to land customs. In other words, Kaldur concluded that it was not Superboy's fault, it was society's problem.

"What about my temper?" It was Superboy's largest form of criticism. He had gotten critique for it by every hero, villain, and random fanboy in existence. Aqualad was the only one who ever kept silent, though he always assumed it was because of his feelings towards him.

"What land dwellers call 'anger management,' I title as 'passion.'"

"I never talk."

"Ah, but your moans and screams are perfect."

"I try too hard to be alone."

"Independence is not looked down upon."

"I overestimate myself."

"Pride is an alluring trait."

"I never told you I love you."

"But I love you."

Once again, Superboy was absolutely speechless. Every derogative term, every insult he had attempted to ignore but failed, was being washed away like nothing. In all honesty, he often failed to see Kaldur's reasoning in choosing him.

"I love your shyness, your silence, your passion, your pride, your independence your solitude, your stubbornness. I love all the quirks you hate. Nothing in the world would change that."

Kaldur pulled Superboy into a soothing embraced. They lay down on their bed, too exhausted from the day's events to sit up any longer. He began taking off his shirt for comfort, and used his eyes to convey the non-sexual implications to Superboy. Following his suit, Superboy took of his own shirt. They rested on the bed casually, fully embracing their time alone.

After a few minutes, Superboy made a startling discovery

"You know what's weird?"

"Hmm?" Kaldur responded, mildly curious on Superboy's definition of 'weird.'

"We hardly talked about sex at all."

Kaldur pondered over Superboy's revelation. True enough, he could not remember sex ever being the prominent issue in any of their relationship's problems. He guessed their mentors, being older, had a harder time with then they did. Or maybe Batman and Superman just could not handle it with their maturity level.

"They probably thought too much with their head instead of feeling with their heart. We should tried to avoid that in order to continue the prosperity of our love. So let's take off your pants…"

* * *

Okay, according to Greg Weisman, Megan has twelve sisters, seventeen brothers, and three hundred or so cousins. According to Mr. Weisman, the Green Martian race is not extinct. They are using Martian Manhunter's first storyline where he was brought to earth by a science experiment. Now, I will not lie, every since the Justice League cartoon, I always had a bit of a crush on Martian Manhunter, cause I'm freaky like that. So, if any of Megan's seventeen, hopefully, hot brothers come down to earth with their shape-shifting abilities…wow…just…wow. What if they were to turn into Superboy or Robin? Think seventeen Superboys and/or Robins in provocative poses. It's like a fucking dream cum true orgy for Kid Flash and Aqualad. In cat ears no less. And no, I did not misspell "come."

Oh and lastly, the newest Young Justice episode will be on June 3rd or July 4th for those who don't know. Wikipedia was a bit unclear on that. Here is the summary:

"Red Arrow's battle to prevent the League of Shadows from inciting a war, pits him against the world's most dangerous assassins – and allies him with someone more dangerous still. Too bad Aqualad couldn't convince him to ask the team for help…"

Okay, raise your hand if the first thing you thought was:

"Fuck, it's Cheshire. It's going to be fucking Cheshire he's partner up with, isn't it?"


	8. And the way you wear your jeans

**A/N: **I wanted to put in a chapter before I leave for Vietnam. This doesn't have any other characters but I really feel that I should start getting back on track. Please enjoy this lovely round of smut.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 8: **And the way you wear your jeans

* * *

As a wide-eyed child, Kaldur'ahm was ignorant to the many wonders of the world. His favorite scenery was the Valley of Violet Reefs, the personal garden of Queen Mera. It was attached to Queen Mera's private palace, given to her as an engagement present from her husband. The generous queen, renowned for her philanthropy throughout Atlantis, established it as a public park and transformed her castle into a school for rich and poor. He remembered spending his days gazing into the purple coral, watching it gleam an exquisite light upon its visitors.

Years later, Kaldur became a young man and a fine warrior. He had his share of magnificent landscapes, both on dry land and within ocean waters. Yet, he knew that there was no sight more breathtaking than his lover's agonized expression as he straddled Kaldur's aching cock.

It was truly a glorious sight, Kaldur thought in ecstasy. To this day, he was absolutely mesmerized by the sweat dripping down his boyfriend's muscles, and the deliriously delicious way his cheeks clenched on his cock. He tried all sorts of positions as well, joyously participating in what humans called "kama sutra," and other delightful practices. But no matter what, watching his lover bounce on his member was definitely best.

Kaldur was brought out of his musings when he realized that Superboy was staggering. It was bound to happen, Kaldur admitted nonchalantly. They had made love for several hours and Superboy was losing out to fatigue. Already, Kaldur's body was covered in Superboy's drying cum while he could feel his cock sliding in and out of his wet hole. He had shot four loads in the last couple of hours, making Superboy's entrance lovingly slick and accessible. After all, what else would he rather be doing besides enjoying the hot, drenched sensation of Superboy's body?

"K-Kaldur! It feels so good! You make me want to-Ah!" Superboy eyes rolled to the back of his head as he got closer to climax. Kaldur, feeling a bit rebellious, gripped his adoration's cock to prevent his orgasm.

Superboy whimpered at the action. "What the-ah! What the hell, Kaldur! I-ah!"

Kaldur chuckled, and kissed his lover's lips sweetly, promising to make his prolonged release worth it. Using the strength of his free hand to grip his lips, Kaldur sensually lifted Superboy's hips to ease the way for him to slam down on his cock harshly. Immediately, Kaldur's actions pounded Superboy's prostate making him cry out.

"Kaldur! S-stop! Your cock is keeping me too full!"

Kaldur chuckled. Selfishly, he wanted to make this last longer, make Superboy scream louder, maybe even get caught with such a beautiful boy in his lap. More than anything, he wanted to confirm his romance with Superboy as the strongest and most esteemed coupling in the team. Ever since their "bonding session" last week, love has been in the air and the other couples started to exhibit a certain amount of pride in their relationship. There was an unspoken competition for the status of the alpha couple and Kaldur certainly did not want to lose. It would be absolutely shameless for him as the team leader to do so.

Nipping Superboy's ear, he spoke of his dirty desires. "Superboy, _please._ The others will be here soon. Let them listen to you scream my name as you ride me. Let them grow mad with jealousy as you shove yourself on my cock and fuck yourself wildly on it. Do you know how stunning you look on my lap? Or how good you feel with cum is splashing inside you? Or how I can cum a dozen times from you milking my cock like gold?"

Superboy shivered, and his moans grew even louder. He was sure that if his teammates had not heard them before, they heard them now. Superboy no longer hesitated to scream his name, and enthusiastically allowed Kaldur to lavish his attention on him.

Satisfied with the result, Kaldur released Superboy's cock and focus on several other ministrations. He suckled the succulent nipples in front of him while playing with his lover's balls. His tongued lapped onto the salty sweat pouring from his body. Finally, their lips met and Superboy's arms wrapped around his own solid body. Kaldur could not explain it, but there was something so abnormally sensual about kissing Superboy. He shot his final load inside Superboy's hole, and naturally, the younger boy did not last much longer.

Superboy fell on top of Kaldur in exhaustion. He could have fought a thousand battles and it probably would not compete with the workout he just had. His boyfriend's cock slid out of him with an obscene noise.

Kaldur pressed Superboy's head against his neck, smiling softly when the clone nuzzled his head against him affectionately. Their breaths slowed down until they no longer breathed at an irregular pace. What even more perfect, Kaldur realized, was that their breathing was synching in harmony.

"I know what you're doing…" Superboy mumbled tiredly.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, "I would hope so. Things would get really complicated if you believed me when I told the League we were 'exercising' in our free time."

"That's not what I meant!" Superboy blushed.

"Oh, I'm a bit disappointed, then. I was hoping we would have our own sex education lesson. I'll be the teacher, you be the student," Kaldur joked light heartedly as his hand trailed down familiar areas.

"Pervert," Superboy muttered with a small grin. He playfully swatted the hand traveling towards his ass affectionately away. Superboy removed his head from its position between Kaldur's chest and neck to look at him.

"I know that you are trying to get us caught."

Despite the alarms ringing in his head, Aqualad kept his face placid. Years of dealing with Robin and Kid Flash's antics had assisted him quite well. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Instead of being angry at Aqualad's blatant lie, Superboy merely hummed. He fiddled his fingers across Kaldur's chest in a childlike manner, a habit he continued when they first got together.

"Robin and Artemis are doing the same thing."

Kaldur froze.

"The whole competition thing was getting a little intense so I asked Red Tornado to soundproof our rooms."

No coherent words reached his mouth.

"He complied, fortunately. He did not ask any questions either. I mean, you don't have to stop screwing me into the mattress. I still like that. A lot. But you don't have to go overboard like you did just now."

Superboy's casual tone took a nosedive as he was explaining. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do? He had hoped Kaldur would understand but his silence was a bit unexpected. Well, actually, Superboy did not know what to expect. Maybe some reverse psychology or some hardcore seduction techniques that Kaldur usually pulled to get what he wanted. But silence? Was that normal? Sometimes he really hated his social awkwardness. What was he suppose to say? Kaldur was freakishly quiet at the moment and he didn't know what to do.

"Kaldur, could you say-"

Superboy's question died on his lips. In seconds, Kaldur flipped the two of them over with strength more impressive then it would have been underwater. His eyes burned with lust and Superboy could feel his half-hard cock pressing against his thigh.

Okay, this was not exactly the reaction he had been expecting. Actually, Superboy thought with a sigh, maybe it was.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you take the initiative like that? We should have sex to celebrate."

Superboy dumbfounded expression quickly morphed into a scowl. He landed a soft punch into Kaldur's stomach which caused him to wince and retreat to his side of the bed.

"You think everything I do should be celebrated by sex."

"I don't see the problem with my logic."

Superboy groaned, for a guy who placed a lot emphasis on using his head, he sure thought with his dick a lot. Opening the windows a bit for some rejuvenating sunlight, he decided to get dress before Kaldur got any more ideas. He should probably take a shower in the other room, just in case Kaldur decided to pounce on him. Even Kaldur was not brazen enough to have sex in the public baths. Or so he hoped.

Kaldur almost pout when he saw Superboy put on his pants. Great, now he was taking a shower in the public baths. Fortunately, the leader of a group of young superheroes does not pout. They sulked in a masculine way.

"Why do you not stay? We can relax, enjoy each other's company-"

"Robin said that Batman might give us a mission today, remember?"

Aqualad had tried not to. As a responsible leader, he knew that he should not have pushed so many important notices aside for his lover, but he could not help it. Being in love was just too wonderful. Yet, he could not deny that he had certain obligations, especially after accepting the role in charge of Young Justice. Kaldur nodded in defeat. A mission was a mission, and the Young Justice thrived on those. He leisurely rose and started looking for his own pants as well. When he turned look for his shirt, he was pleasantly surprised at the sight before him.

Superboy, with his back turned towards him, had the most glorious ass clothed in tight, blue fabric.

Kaldur felt his throat dry up. Superboy, sensing his boyfriend's unusually apprehension, turned to face him.

"What's the matter?"

Kaldur stayed silent for a few more moments, before answering. "When did you get those jeans? You usually wear cargoes."

Superboy shrugged. "Artemis gave them to me when she first got here. She said it was a present. I don't know for what, though. They are a bit tight so I haven't worn them until now."

That's because it is a present for her, not you! Aqualad screamed in his head. Of course, he would not deny that Artemis had good taste. Those jeans made Superboy's ass look absolutely scrumptious, more so than it did on a normal basis. He did not even believe it to be possible. His face took its apathetic expression once more and simply nodded at the explanation. He could not allow his feelings to provide any unfair advantages or disadvantages towards his teammates. Artemis had just settled in when she gave him the present, and had no suspicions towards their relationship. She was not even with Megan at the time. He could not stay angry at her.

Besides, it was such a lovely gift. Aqualad could see all of Superboy's delectable curves underneath the jeans. He wondered if Superboy would mind if he pushed him against the wall now for a quickie, maybe even leave the jeans on. It was such a mouth-watering picture that he could not afford not to try.

With a small smirk, Aqualad could imagine all the positions they could try out in those jeans. It looked like he had a whole new distraction on his hands. As if there were not enough distractions when he fantasized about Superboy's beautiful body, handsome face, and deliriously perfect voice. It had to be those jeans.

Superboy frowned at the dazed look Kaldur was getting. Maybe it was the jeans.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Immediately after asking the question, Superboy regretted it. A dark look crossed Kaldur's eyes as he cornered Superboy against the wall.

"That won't be necessary," Kaldur stated, surprising Superboy. Then why was Kaldur looking at him like a piece of meat? Superboy felt his jeans being unbutton shortly after thinking this.

Oh, that was why.

Sensing the impending migraine seeping into his brain, Superboy harshly pulled him aside.

"Keep it in your pants! We have a mission!"

"I can't help it when you wear those jeans," Kaldur nearly whined. It was quickly replaced by a chuckle when he saw Superboy's eyes rolled. They really were such a stupid couple. It was utterly endearing. He landed a soft kiss on Superboy's cheeks.

"I am going to take a shower in the other room. That way you won't have to worry about being attacked."

Secretly, Aqualad did not want Superboy to walk out wearing those jeans. Sure, he would have to be fighting in them, but by then, his teammates would be too worried about their own partners than to stare at him. He gave one last glance to that sinful invention before making his way towards the showers.

The sight of Superboy in those jeans did not beat the image of their love-making, but it was a close second.

* * *

Eight more chapters to go, which means I am already halfway through. Hmm…I feel a bit nostalgic. My goal is to finish this story before Halloween. By the way, I have two questions and a request.

My request? Please check out my poll. I'm doing a series of Marvel vs DC characters. The current one is Superman vs. Thor.

My first question? What the hell happen to all the AqualadxSuperboy love? I have not seen any new stories pop up. It's always WallyxRobin (not that I'm complaining) or SuperboyxRobin (once again not complaining) or MartianxSuperboy which just makes me go WTF?

My second question? Why does Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy eye-sex each other so many times in the new X-Men: First Class movie? I have only watched the trailers but they do it six times! SIX TIMES! I understand that they play mutant gay lovers that are still in the closet (Xavier and Magneto) but I think they should be a bit more subtle. Cause, you know, it's the 1960s.


	9. I love all your confessions, your words

**A/N:** Okay, so I came back from Vietnam and (surprisingly) Thailand. Thailand was…interesting. I accidentally went to a sex show with my parents. The hardcore kind with onstage _performances. _I saw things going in va-jay-jays that should not even possible. Yeah. I'm dead serious about that. In all fairness, my parents didn't know what was going to happen, but needless to say I have a great bonding idea for Bruce and Dick. So, I will be writing more M rated stories. Yeah.

By the way, do you know how hard it was for me to find a villain with superstrength and fire powers? One that has not appeared on Young Justice and is not big enough for the Justice League but not small enough for the Young Justice to handle? Really hard. Young Justice is really through on getting on the unknown villains some attention.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 9:** I love all your confessions

Your words haunt me in my dreams

* * *

Superboy could never quite describe the awkwardness he felt when his teammates got injured. It was not as if he couldn't get hurt, he just got over it too quickly for it to matter. Blood never gushed out the way it did for Robin when a bullet or knife pierced him. His bruises never darkened the way they did for Artemis when enemies got too close. He didn't need to dodge like Kid Flash, because everything thrown at him felt mediocre and soft. Even his fellow alien teammate, Miss Martian, couldn't understand the way he felt. Sure she could morph her skin anew and handle a hit as good as he could, but even she needed time to recuperate from burns and scars. He didn't, and he would never have to.

Black Canary always encouraged him to never underestimate his teammates.

"It doesn't matter if they don't have invulnerability," she advised him during their weekly spar. He landed on the ground for the second time that hour. "Remember that your teammates are not weak. You are not there to fight each other's battles. You are there to support each other without interferring when you are not needed."

He was not their shield; he was their teammate, their friend. Superboy grinned proudly when he overhead Black Canary converse about it to her lover, Green Arrow.

"He is far more capable than Superman," Black Canary announced offhandedly.

His superhearing gifted him with the ability to hear Green Arrow choke on his drink. "Are you serious?"

Black Canary nodded with grace. "He knows when to let the others take their beatings. I only gave him a few months of training, and he already understands that he is not all powerful. He recognizes what his job is during a mission and can follow orders with ease. Superman has been with us for years and he still doesn't understand the concepts of teamwork."

"Maybe he just likes following Aqualad's orders," Green Arrow muttered slyly which earned him a loud whack from Black Canary and a heavy (unseen) blush from Superboy.

"Whatever your perverted mind comes up with, I stand by my conclusion. Superman can learn something from Connor."

The couple left a few minutes later, but her words stayed with young hero. Since then, his teamwork skills strengthened exponentially. Previously, no matter how desperately Aqualad tried to dissuade Superboy, the young clone continued to subconsciously idolized Superman, and wanted to be exactly like him. However, he soon learned that if could not be him, the next best thing was to beat him.

Despite his ability to listen to commands and not be overcome by the urge to become a Kryptonian shield, Superboy reluctantly admit that he still fell to the same mistakes his 'father' did. It could not be helped. He understood exactly why Superman acted so recklessly in the heat of battle. He understood why Superman took Batman's place during a fatal blast, or tossed Wonder Woman a dozen feet away to dodge debris. He understood why it was easier to take the brunt of his teammate's disapproval than to change his ways.

He understood because he knew there was no amount of pain that could ever compare to seeing the ones he loved hurt.

Watching Kaldur's head crack the pavement wounded Connor more than any supervillain ever did. The sound of Aqualad's fractured skull echoed across the area, triggering what Superboy thought was the world freezing. Every second past by at the length of an hour, and he could literally feel his throat constrict, choking him in the process. The hit was harder than any other hit the dark-skinned boy had ever taken in battle. To add insult to the injury, Aqualad was already heavily weakened from using his sorcery to protect the civilians.

Young Justice had been assigned a mission to capture and detain a dangerous villain known as Holocaust. Originally from Dakota, Holocaust had decided to travel for some new 'opportunities' and was now the Young Justice's problem. Normally, the Young Justice would have been able to finish him off rather swiftly. The man was powerful, but they not only had him outpowered, they had him outsmarted. They man had the audacity to rob a high profiled facility in the day. Unfortunately for Superboy's team, their adversary was advantaged by the element of surprise and blatant luck. The wreckage that followed his attack endangered numerous individuals that kept Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian's hands full. He was also not alone. Several mooks appeared out of nowhere, ready to threaten the lives of not only the heroes but the civilians.

After taking care of the bulk of the problem, it was time to take down the man. In addition to his superstrength, Holocaust was a pyrokinetic. He took advantage of Aqualad's lack of concentration to ravage the boy with heavy flames. The disgusting beast of a man lunged at Superboy's lover once more, dedicated for the kill. Rage engulfed Superboy's being, and the world was suddenly dead to him. He vaulted away from his appointed position in order to face the _creature_ brutalizing his boyfriend. There was no possible way for Superboy to hear Robin warning him to stop, nor could he recognize the yellow blur as Kid Flash attempting to rescue their team leader. Instead, all he saw was the object of his affections and the object of his revulsion.

Fearfully grabbing the unconscious Aqualad to safety, Kid Flash could only watch as Superboy assault Holocaust with enough fury to tear down a skyscraper. He was determined to make this man pay. Superboy's fist hit Holocaust's face ruthlessly. Each pounding got heavier and heavier, and it soon became clear that Superboy was not holding back. Even Robin, who had literally seen it all, was disturbed by sheer brutality the clone was emitting.

The boy wonder was prepared to sedate him with some kryptonite laced tranquilize (a personal gift from Batman) when a familiar, and rather relieving voice stop him.

_Please…Connor...Stop…_

It was definitely Aqualad, Robin concluded. It was practically godsend that he was conscious enough to use the mind-link that Megan set up. Superboy hesitated.

_You would never forgive yourself…I love you…_

He rested his fist and breathed deeply. Every bit of energy he had left was used to calm him down. He took in Black Canary's training, assisted by his feelings for Kaldur. Reminding himself of what he was doing, Connor tore himself off the (now) unconscious man and raced over to his boyfriend. Kid Flash grinned sheepishly. Deep down, he was anxiously trying to forget the incident he witnessed. Superboy was his friend and teammate, he reminded himself. He was not a killer.

"Kaldur is down for the count but he's going to live. Relax, Superboy. Everything is going to be okay," Kid Flash soothed in his half-serious, half-joking tone.

Superboy visibly calmed down at revelation. Starring at his fist, he choked up about what he just did. Guild overwhelmed him as he retreated to the bioship for his assigned 'home.' He did not bother to worry about what Batman would say once he found out how he lost control. He could not bring himself to care about Black Canary or Superman's disappointment in his actions.

At home, Connor admitted to himself that he did not feel a shard of guilt for what he had done to the villain, but regretted that he betrayed Aqualad's faith in him. What would happen if he had not heard Aqualad's words? What would his lover say when he woke up? Would he feel disgusted?

Superboy questions remained unanswered.

Combined with heat exhaustion, overuse of Atlantean sorcery, and the grave injuries from the physical attacks, Aqualad's burden body continued to rest for two days. During that time, Superboy stayed by his side, watching over him as his guardian alien. On the third day, Aquaman suggested that Kaldur return to Atlantis for their specialized healing rituals. As an Atlantean native, their sorcery was predicted to be more of a success than the land dwellers' technology. After participating in a heated debate with Robin, Superboy reluctantly agreed on the condition that he was allowed to visit at any given moment.

Following the transport, Kaldur's subconscious mind played around freely. When he slept alongside Superboy, their nights were rarely plagued with dreams. Kaldur did not know what allowed him to sleep so soundly, but he was grateful either way. Nightmares were unwelcome pests and dreams were lovely distractions. Either way, they were unsuitable for a warrior such as Kaldur.

On the first day of his returned, Kaldur was visited by Garth and Tula. He was greeted with fallen tears and over exaggerated panic. Inwardly, he chuckled at their unrest. If he could, he would have consoled them and reminded them that everything was going to be alright. He was resting for energy, not fighting for his life.

While Kaldur relaxed, he was careful not to get too indolent. He would rest for one more day, and awaken to join his squad once again. It would have been selfish of him to catch a break while his teammates trained to defeat the Light. He was their leader after all. Not falling to the crime of sloth was a lot harder than expected, of course, when he was reintroduced to the memories of him and Connor.

He had not dreamed of his love since they got together. Why waste time in a fantasy when reality was far more tempting? Kaldur reasoned for his deep slumbers.

The lack of physical of contact was surely getting to him if he had to revert to a delusion for emotional satisfaction. Still, it was such a pleasant dream that he felt obliged to enjoy it.

Kaldur's relationship with Connor flashed before him with huge bursts of riveting emotion. It highlighted all his favorite scenes of their life, from their innocent first date to the first time they made love. He witnessed all their less fond memories as well, from their fights together to their sparring dates. Despite the bruises that came with the negative images, Kaldur could not help but smile. Like publicity, there was no such thing as a bad moment with Connor. He remembered every little detail they shared together.

Kaldur was sure that it was the Atlanteans that created and genuinely practice love at first sight. From the moment he laid eyes on Superboy, his heart had an onslaught of sensations. It was like his heart was being torn by a raging storm of emotions. Anger, he felt towards Cadmus, for entrapping such a beautiful creature. Wonder, Kaldur directed towards Superman, for being able to produce such a magnificent young man. Glee, because he knew that he would no longer be alone in the world. Determination, for Kaldur knew that once he set him free, Superboy would be his for life.

He saw the first time he held Superboy in his arms. After Superboy unknowingly jumped to his death, Aqualad had dashed forward to save him. He remembered the bliss of embracing the clone, the sweet warmth that he learned to crave.

His reverie drifted towards their first date. Focusing on integrating Connor to more earthly traditions, he had decided to go with the most common outing for young earth couples-the movies. While he would have liked some more alone time with Connor, the date was spectacular due to the fact that they shared everything on it. They bought popcorn, sour gummy worms, a mixed icee, pretzels, toasted nuts, and basically everything in the food counter. It got more fun when he managed to convince Connor that it was an earth tradition that they feed each other _everything. _He had yet to correct Connor that there was no need to transfer drinks orally.

He observed the chaos of the courting rituals. He watched the beauty of their lovemaking (perhaps longer than any respectable hero should). He listened to their conversations in bed. It was both his favorite and least favorite time of day; because it was the time they talked about their future. While Kaldur was confident they would have a future, sometimes real life was not so optimistic. They had more than enough fights during the post-post afterglow, but they always managed to prevail despite it. He wondered if they knew where they would be ten years from now. Would Kaldur return to Atlantis for good? Would he be able to convince Superboy to come with him? Would they have children? Would they all join the league by then?

There were so many questions he had about their relationship. Sometimes, Kaldur confessed to his best friend Garth, he was afraid of the answers. Behind the closed doors of his heart, he felt resentful that he had to confront his problems so quickly. As heroes, they were given so little time to enjoy their youth. Everyday they fought was another day they floated closer to adulthood. By then, decisions would have to be made about the two of them. Lovers within the 'business' often drifted apart. Kaldur had watched the repercussions far too many times to be confident of anything.

It was easier to stay in a dream, Kaldur concluded. In a dream, he could relive their first kiss whenever he wanted. In a dream, he could revive their love making for endless amount of hours. In a dream, he could hear all Connor's confessions, one by one.

"_I like you," Connor admitted after their third mission together. They had sneaked away to private corner of the headquarters, where Kaldur responded with a passionate kiss. _

"_Since we…um…are kind of going out…I think…I kind of…Goddamnit! I want to be your boyfriend!" Connor declared after a succession of inner conflict. It was after their second date, and even Kaldur was not cruel enough to tease him further. _

"_I want you inside me Kaldur!" He shouted during their day at the beach. It was the first time they had ever been intimate and Kaldur relished from the sound of his boyfriend's demands._

"_I love you," Connor confessed as his fingers brushed Kaldur's unconscious face. Kaldur was recovering from a ferocious battle. He lay there, unable to respond without separating from his utopia. _

"I love you, Kaldur. So wake up soon, okay? You can't tell me how happy you are if you're unconscious." Connor advised nervously. He leaned down to kiss Kaldur's cold lips before walking away to get some food. He was obviously planning to stay for a long time.

Kaldur's body tensed, and he was grateful Connor was too worried to notice anything. Connor had recently arrived in Atlantis, and wasted no time finding the hospital ward. While the healers busily took care of their patients, they could not hold back their curiosity. The doctors openly gawked at the gorgeous Kryptonian, who did not seem to notice or respond.

The shameless ogling generated a familiar source of jealousy within the sleeping teen. He was fortunate that Atlantean healers were so in tune with their patients, because they retreated their eyes as soon as his anger was ignited. Yes, Kaldur smiled with a peculiar mixture of animosity and fondness, while a dreamland was wonderful place to rest; it was incomparable to the life he lived. Connor had yet to tell him what he wanted to hear, and as beautiful as his declaration of love was, Kaldur would hardly call a hospital room full of envious Atlanteans his ideal location. Deep inside, the Atlantean knew Connor would be far too humiliated to repeat it when he woke up. For now, he would pretend he never heard anything.

Kaldur wondered what else he could hear if he pretended to be asleep.

* * *

FINALLY! I updated. I'm so sorry I took so long but the summer sluggishness really got to me. I was motivated to update today because tomorrow I will trying out for a job at Forever 21 and I was hoping that all the good energy from my reviewers would provide me some good luck. Oh, and to **asdfghjkl**, I live on Oahu, specifically Waikiki but I use to live in North Honolulu. Honestly, I think I should put my reviewer wall back on. What do you guys think?


	10. I love it when you're jealous

**Young Justice Facts:** While cruising Greg Weisman's website, I learned that Kaldur does not live in Poseidonis (the main city of Atlantis) but a minor village. That's why Tula and Garth stated that they had not seen him in months. He still lives underwater in Atlantis but not with his friends.

**Review Wall: **

**crystaldiemond12**- I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I really am. Thank you for appreciating the emotion as there was a lot of effort into that. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **Jem**-I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing, reading, and your support. **hopeless1665**-I'm happy I'm writing again, too. Thank you for coming to Hawaii and building up our tourism. I didn't get the job but I did get another one for Teddy Bear World in Waikiki. I don't have any smut plan but maybe I can squeeze some in for you. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **Phomma-chan**-I'll tell you anyways. I was in Bangkok (laugh) so of course some weirdness is going to happen. They don't call it Bangkok Nights for nothing. You only have to be fifteen to watch those shows. I'm not going to ask how old you are because even though I'm seventeen, that's just plain creepy. I'm glad you like the Superman/Superboy comparison. Good luck next year and thank you for reading and reviewing my story. **ravenanalia**-Thank you for appreciating the love. We need more love these days. Where has the romance and adoration gone? Thank you again for reading and reviewing. **deathpixie**-I already replied to you but I'm doing it again. You're awesome. Just so you know, the Bruce and Dick thing is happening. Not soon, apparently, but it will come. Thank you for reviewing and reading the story. **asdfghjkl**- I knew you were military/navy! When you mention that you lived in Hawaii but then moved, I was like 'hey, is she a military kid?' and I was right. I'm sorry, but I have very few moments of cleverness. So yeah. I'm using you. I didn't get the job but I ended up trying for Teddy Bear World in Waikiki and made it. All's well that ends well. I know, Connor's crying was one of my favorite things to write. Thank you for reviewing and reading. **SRT-10 Blue Viper**-It's friggin adorable. Thank you for reading and commenting on that. **cajega**-I love that you love my characterization. I think one of the hardest things is to keep a character true while putting one's own twist on it. I also love that you love my author's notes. You're so sweet. And yes, let's hope the Young Justice crew has enough fangirls on it that they will give us Robin in black shorts. Cause they're totally on there. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **LishaBaby**-I'm really sorry about the unlateness but rest assured, I am already half-way done and this will get finished before Halloween. The chapter updates are not consistent but they will come so please don't lose hope. Thank you for reviewing my story and enjoying it so much that you caught a disease. That's dedication. **Rosie-lol**-I know! It's really irritating how impossible it is to find a decent Aqualad/Superboy story these days. Thank you for reading this one and being a fan of the Superfish pairing. **Saiyuri of the Red Shadow**-Grab a knife and stab it through my heart, why don't you? Lol. No, seriously, I completely understand what you're saying. I wrote this story five months ago and when I look back on some parts (especially the sex scenes) I'm basically thinking to myself 'what the hell was I thinking?' This story was my first M rated story and I will always treasure it but I'm fully aware of how ridiculous and repetitive it can be. That's also why I love it. My intention was to make a well-written, light-hearted, smutty read, not an epic romance. With that being said, thank you for reading my story and reviewing.

**Pairing:** AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 10:** I love it when you're jealous

You're so beautiful when you're mad

* * *

Kaldur did not need to brush his fingers against Garth's arm. Such movements only emphasized the slender, muscular body that held an undeniable beauty and grace contrasting Superboy's own bulky exterior.

Kaldur did not need to sweep Tula's hair from her face. His deep throated laughter had no purpose being heard when the redheaded tart made a shy but witty comment in comparison to Superboy's more brisk and frank expressions.

Kaldur did not need to smile so charmingly at the countless amount of women and men that he saved. Of course it was obvious that they, unlike Superboy, could not defend themselves from the falling debris or ruthless villains. It did not mean they had to be so _grateful. _Robin should really get started on a 'Look, but don't touch,' manual. Better yet, do not even look. You'll just get tempted.

Kaldur does not need to do any of those things. Kaldur only does so because he can, because he knows such touches are comforting to the public. He knows that doing so helps pacifies Garth's guilt at taking away Kaldur's former romance and reminds Tula that they would always be friends.

Connor Kent, the so-called love of his life, was fully aware of this.

Inwardly, Connor wishes that Kaldur would end his subconscious flirtations, yet he could never bring himself to make a complaint. As long as Kaldur does not know that all these actions make Connor inexcusably, undeniably, jealous; the super clone could still hold his head up high-as oppose to dying of embarrassment if the Atlantean ever found out.

Several days ago, Kaldur invited his friends over to their headquarters for a tour. At first, Connor was terrifyingly nervous, fearful of making a negative impression on them. He had yet to meet them once, though he recalled Aqualad stating that during his first trip to the main city (after a fight that left Kaldur unconscious for days) they saw him and gave them their blessings.

"How can they give us anything? They don't even know me!" Superboy grumbled with a mixture of irritability and relief. He was sprawled across their bed in a position of unknowing seduction. His body was bare from their love-making; he laid on his stomach with the curve of his butt taunting Kaldur to make a move.

Kaldur hummed knowingly as he walked over to the bed from his current location. He had previously been getting dressed for his friends' arrival. Still shirtless, he massaged his lover's cheeks soothingly, enjoying the feel of the soft bottom. Connor moaned when Kaldur began rubbing deep circles into his flesh.

"They were simply being courteous. Tula and Garth mean a lot to me and I appreciate having their support."

Kaldur did not stop his ministrations as he talked. Content with the lost of tension in Connor's muscles, Kaldur's fingers trailed up his spine before he leaned down and kissed the back of his neck. Connor arched at the sensation and pressed up against his boyfriend's firm chest. He turned his head to meet Kaldur's lips.

Kaldur's kissing technique was one of the most established in the world, and Connor wondered enviously about who taught him. Perhaps, it was an Atlantean thing. Kaldur always started off chaste before deepening it. His hands traveled everywhere but never in a frenzy that most movies portrayed. When they finally used tongue, Kaldur took time to lick it and suck on his lips. More often times than not, Connor ended up on his lap with Kaldur's lips following the movement of his hands. As much as he appreciated Kaldur's skill in the bedroom, he was sick and tired of being the less experienced partner.

Soon, Connor was being situated in a more compliant position. Temporarily freeing himself from their makeout session, Connor began questioning (or rather interrogating) his boyfriend.

"So why do they like me?" Superboy managed between the kisses.

Not in the mood for small talk but unable to deny Connor anything, Kaldur replied. "They found your physical appearance aesthetically pleasing."

Despite Kaldur fiercely marking Connor's chest, the clone would not let it go. Stabilizing his thoughts, he proceeded with more questions. "So that's enough for them? It's a bit shallow, don't you think?"

Even his mouth devoted to the worship of Connor's nipples, Kaldur chuckled mirthfully. "Men love with their eyes, women with their hands. Is my love worth less knowing that I find you the most eye-catching creature in all the lands and seas?"

Connor did not answer. In fact, he avoided the question altogether. "How much do they mean to you?"

Kaldur smiled against the lighter boy's skin. "They're my closest friends. I have known them since childhood. In fact, my infatuations were once situated on Tula…"

Connor's agitation rose exponentially. "Really…?"

Kaldur's smile morphed into a smirk, unbeknownst to Connor. "It was a long time ago and we were not together then. My love for you surpasses the passion of a storming sea whereas my affection for her is a tide pool in comparison. Rest assured, Connor, my heart and body belongs solely to you."

Kaldur sweetly pecked Connor's lips before disentangling himself from Connor's embrace. "Garth and Tula will be here soon. We'll continue tonight when they leave."

Connor nodded numbly. When Kaldur stood up, Connor subconsciously lashed out to take a hold of Kaldur's arms. Reminiscing on Robin's expressions when he wanted Wally's total obedience, Connor transformed his apprehensive featyres into that of a wanton courtesan. He spread his legs a little wider, and after weeks of lessons on self-control, was able to fight down his raging blush to a light, desperate flush.

"But you said that your friends were coming, and it would be disgraceful for me if it seems I can't satisfy you. You can't leave me here and promise not to touch me for hours. Besides, weren't you the one who told me that there was always time for a quickie?"

Kaldur's eyes darkened. "Now, you are simply punishing me."

He was already moving towards the bed.

Days ago Connor would have been humiliated at the thought of performing such a cheap ruse. However, all's fair in love and war. If Connor was going out there to meet his friends, watching Kaldur hug them and stroke them like they were eager kittens, he was going out prepared.

Tula and Garth were greeted warmly upon their arrival. It was not Garth's first time on the surface world (though what counted as his first time could hardly be considered such) but it was Tula's. His girlfriend watched with wide eyes and eager ears as Kaldur's teammates explain to her how to work their dry land mechanisms. She got along splendidly with the one known as M'gann, or Megan, much to the chagrin of the green one's lover. After a brief 'she's taken, back off' warning glower from the blonde archer, Artemis resided most of the time watching over Garth.

He conversed freely with the legendary Batman's protégé, who had an arm wrapped around him like a protective shield. The younger boy was brilliant beyond his years, and a true dominatrix, only with a sweeter pretense. Spoiled as he was lovely, he openly commanded his boyfriend around the kitchens to fetch snacks and deserts for their guests. The red headed speedster was deliberately trained for it and received a kiss for each one of his efforts. Garth saw plays of slaves depicting more freedom than what Kid Flash had. Though the youngest member, it was obvious who was the most formidable foe.

Kaldur and his lover, the newly living Superboy, had yet to arrive. It was odd for Kaldur's behavior to be so disrespectful when receiving guests, but judging from his brief glimpse of the clone, he could only envision the various reasons why Kaldur was so late. Miss Martian handed him some tea for his patience.

After thanking her for the kind service, she paused mystically, as if she were having a deep, uninterruptable thought. Moments later, she returned to reality and informed her guests that Kaldur and Conner would be out in ten minutes.

"They are still…indecent," Megan informed them with a heavy blushed. Garth nodded carelessly, not appearing at all surprise. He and Tula shared a mischievous look. As they chatted further, the two Atlanteans grew exceptionally comfortable. For a split moment, Garth was a bit envious of the life Kaldur led. It was filled with such fine company and vast adventure that Garth may never experience himself.

"Do you think Superboy knows what happened between us?" Tula asked nervously. She fiddled with her clothing with minimum anxiety.

Garth frowned, "Kaldur has no reason to exclaim such facts randomly."

"There is no reason for crude entertainment that consists of idiots hurting one another so that they may laugh, and yet the men of the surface have made vast fortunes from it."

Garth sighed, "Let's simply not bring it up. If he did not, we would have worried for nothing."

"And if he did?"

"Then we are both in trouble."

Ten minutes later, Kaldur arrived. He greeted his Atlantean guests fondly, embracing Tula and Garth with a powerful hug, startling both of them until their eyes landed upon the steaming Kryptonian. It seemed that Kaldur had not changed too much.

He was healthier than when he last appeared, broken and battered from a dangerous battle. They had only spoken briefly when he recovered, as he was eager to spend his time with his lover after being away for so long.

"It is wonderful to see you again! I apologize for not greeting you upon your entrance. I was a bit…preoccupied."

"With me," Superboy butted in bluntly. "In our bed."

Everyone froze. Except, of course, Robin. Robin, who was trained to have nerves of steel, kindly covered his mouth to stifle his giggles.

Wally scratched the back of his head in a TMI sort of manner. "Uh...Good to know Supes but-"

"And our doorway."

Garth raised an eyebrow, ignoring the obvious resentment surrounding the young man. "Anywhere else?"

"The hallway," he replied with all seriousness.

Tula looked a bit intimidated, and she had every right to be. Superboy had been sending messages of hate towards her since the moment he walked into the room. Kaldur must have told him. "It is no worry. We were treated with the utmost graciousness from your teammates. You must feel very fortunate to be surrounded by such upstanding individuals."

"I do, indeed," Kaldur replied as the team grinned.

"Of course, he likes some of us more than others," Robin piped up impishly as he threw a glance at Superboy. It was traded in for a half-hearted glare. "I don't get treated half as special as Superboy."

"It can't help, Robin," Artemis teased. "Some of us don't have the aptitude to follow all of Kaldur's _orders_. Well, not during training at least."

"I'm so grateful for that!" Wally exaggerated, "I don't think I can handle all those _bruises_ on my flawless skin!"

"Shut up!" Superboy grinded out. He knew where the jokes were coming from. But just because he wanted them to get notice, did not mean he was willing to take any crap from his teammates.

Garth stared at Superboy appraisingly. From sizes small to large, red love-bites covered his neck and were visible through his flimsy shirt. All the pictures and images of the boy had him adorning a black T-shirt with a Superman logo and cargoes. Today, he was wearing a white t-shirt, thin with the bright marks visible through the cloth.

Garth turned to Superboy, currently unfazed. "You must be Superboy, it is an honor to meet Kaldur's beloved. I must say, you are far more stunning up close than when I first laid eyes upon you from a distance."

Taken back by the compliment, Superboy blushed. "Thanks."

Tula agreed cheerfully, "You are quite the beauty. I was really disappointed when we were not able to meet. Kaldur constantly writes about you and you're all they could talk about at the academy."

"I am?" Connor turned to Kaldur who shrugged. "Why?"

"'The Celebrated Clone Falls for the King's Apprentice' makes for an enticing headline, does it not? There was already talk of Kaldur acquiring a surface lover undersea, but it was not confirmed until you arrived in Poseidonis to check up on Kaldur."

"And how did they know who he was?" Kaldur asked suspiciously.

Garth smiled sheepishly and placed a caring arm around Tula, "You must forgive us. We were so pleased to be removed from the gossip mill that we eager to announce Kaldur's newfound love. Though, I regretfully inform you that the news was ill received."

Tula laughed mirthfully, "Young men and women still weep over your engaged status. I dare say your admirers' cries were even louder than Garth's aficionados. It is fortunate that only the foolish would challenge Superboy and I, or we would be facing incomprehensible torture."

She smiled at Conner, who could not help but return the gesture with a small smile of his own. She was incredibly sweet, and reminded him of his friends by how she joked so freely. He recalled her statements and turned to the Atlanteans acutely. "You two are together?"

From behind his girlfriend's back, Garth shot a glare towards Kaldur. "I suppose _he_ did not inform you."

"No, he did not."

"_Busted_," Robin whispered.

Kaldur remained undaunted. "I was not aware that it made any difference. I invited two of my adored friends over for company, and to meet Superboy personally, as was requested. I had planned this evening to be a time for acquainting themselves with the man I want to spend my life with, not discussing former infatuations."

"_Saved_," Wally countered.

One of Kaldur's greatest traits as a team leader was that he was one smooth talking son of a bitch, Wally confirmed wryly. Three sets of eyes were glaring at him, but instead of allowing them to burn holes through his body, he sat down.

"So, let us dismiss these negative emotions and allow me to formally introduce you to Superboy."

"You can call me Connor," The Kryptonian interrupted.

Sighing exasperatedly, the two sat down.

"Going to the surface world made you cruel," Garth remarked with mock bitterness.

"I am merely protecting my own reputation, which you have knowingly caused to suffer."

"Your reputation did not need my help being sullied. If they knew half the things you did when we were still schoolmates…"

"Then Tula would once again be a single woman, would she not? May I remind you, Garth, who was involved in half of those acts?"

"Is that a threat against my virtuous image, most noble Kaldur?"

"You need virtue in order for it to be a threat, most honorable Garth."

"Oh, I suppose you have it in abundance. After all, what happens in Madame Marina's House stays in Madame Marina's House."

"I do not claim to be innocent, but I do not recall this house you speak so surely of. But pardon me, my friend, you would know best of all. Have you been there lately?"

"You wound me, Kaldur. I, too, have never been present in that filthy establishment. No decent man would."

"Nor a taken one."

They smiled roguishly at each, sharing a rather illicit secret that would forever be unknown. Tula rolled her eyes at the scene. "They get like this sometimes," she warned Superboy. "It's an Atlantean alpha male thing. They're the reason why I can't stand to be in the same room, sometimes."

"I totally understand," Wally quipped.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You do the same thing with Connor when you make me your lapdog and then advise him on how to control Kaldur."

"You know about that?" Robin asked, shocked.

"Yep."

"You still listen to everything I say anyways?"

"Yep."

"I am so in love with you," Robin told him with a kiss.

Artemis laughed, and Megan followed. Connor appeared to be the only one left in the dark. What the hell was Madame Marina's House? He pushed the thought further back into his mind, and focused on the situation at hand. Though his suspicions of Tula were unfounded, he found himself peeking covetous glances whenever Kaldur made a move towards either of the two.

Hours later, Connor found himself smiling at all the new information given. He learned that Kaldur and Garth were originally both requested to be Aquaman's apprentices but Kaldur took the position instead. Garth remained in Atlantis, and eventually won the affections of Tula. It worried Connor to learn that in another world, Garth would have been Aqualad, and Kaldur would have been Tula's.

"Can we talk?" Connor whispered to Kaldur.

He nodded and excused himself from his friends, as the team watched on with the same thought in mind.

Could they not hold it for a couple of hours?

At first, seeking a safe closet devoid of any cameras was hard, especially when the headquarters was personally equipped by Batman. Fortunately, Kaldur and Connor easily found the closest one, having christened all of them. Kaldur forced Connor against the wall, and slowly kissing Connor's lips before opening the door and devouring his mouth.

Connor pushed him away roughly.

Kaldur sighed, "Do we really have to do this every single time?"

"Do what?"

"The whole 'play hard to get before I get into your-'on second thought, what do you want to talk about?"

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

Superboy crossed his arms, "What was _that_ all about? You and I both know there was a bigger reason for not telling me that Garth and Tula were together. And what is this Madame Marina's House?"

"It's an enterprise that hires attractive professionals for the entertainment of old men that occasionally attracts the attentions of foolish schoolboys. I have only been there once and it was an accident when it happened."

"Kaldur!"

"Okay, maybe it wasn't an accident, and I have been there a few times."

"_Kaldur_," Connor reprimanded him. That was not the point.

Kaldur grinned awkwardly. "Kiss and forgiveness first."

"What if I don't want to forgive you?"

"We would not be in a relationship for so long if you could not forgive me."

True, Connor noted. Resignedly, he leaned forward and prepared for ten minutes of lip-locking.

Once their brief tryst in the closet was over, Kaldur announced his true motivation for such manipulations. Superboy already suspected it, and performing such an honest deed would only strengthen his image of a wholesome, honest boyfriend.

"I love it when you're jealous," Kaldur revealed.

Connor glared, obviously breathless but well satisfied.

"There are many times I wish to rip off the arms of any villain who touches you or blind those who cast their eyes appreciatively towards your figure. These are merely darkness in my heart. You covetous anger only accentuates your love for me."

"I don't like being played," Conner told him tersely.

"It won't happen again," Kaldur promised.

Kaldur meant it. Connor could not stay angry at him for long. Besides, there were other methods of retribution that were far more effective for Kaldur. It was time to put his newfound education from Robin to use.

"It's a bit weird meeting Garth," Connor remarked casually as his hands buttoned up his cargoes.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Connor shrugged, keeping his movements as nonchalant as possible. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

Kaldur said nothing, growing more suspicious by the second.

"You and Garth were both selected to be Aquaman's apprentices. Only, he said no. If Garth had said yes and you stayed in Atlantis to study, then Garth would be Aqualad and…"

"We would have never met…"

Superboy nodded, "Or we would still meet, but Garth would be taking your place. Everything you have now would be his to _take_ and _use_ completely."

"Like what?" Kaldur gritted out. Connor did not say anything outright, but the implication was obvious. Details were his weakness, Robin once taught him. Let Kaldur draw the picture for himself. It was bound to be worst than what Connor was imagining. Connor smirked.

"Well, the most obvious dilemma is that he would end up as the team leader and have the entire team following his orders. It's good that you think so highly of him. I wouldn't want to listen to just anybody's orders. I don't mind pleasing you but it would be difficult to _pleasure_ him the same way. Of course, no one can say that for sure. It's not such a horrible idea, though. No one would say that Garth is ugly and if his technique is anything like yours…"

Kaldur glared, though this time, such intensity was directed towards Garth. Immediately after Superboy's words, images of erotica flew through his mind as his pulse quickened in rage. Connor bit back a grin.

"Let's go back out; your friends are probably wondering where we are."

Before Connor could open the door, Kaldur stopped him.

"Let's call it a night. It's time for Tula and Garth to go. Especially Garth, he has no business being here any longer."

"But we were just getting to know each other."

"You know each other well enough. Go. To. Bed."

In any other case, being told what to do would have pissed him off. In this case, it was a huge turn on.

"I'll wait for you when you're done," Connor reminded Kaldur. He brushed his lips against Kaldur's and delicately placed his palm on Kaldur's crotch.

"Make it quick."

Kaldur nodded at his growing vixen and left in a huff, preparing to tell Garth and Tula to get the hell out of the headquarters and far, far away from Superboy. Maybe Kaldur had something going on with the jealously thing. Watching Kaldur rush out in such fury was plain _hot._

* * *

The cycle goes like this: Superboy gets relationship advice for Kaldur from mastermind Robin who learns it from Batman who uses it on Superman. Where did Batman learn it? The world will never know.

Okay, I notice that more than any other computer related activity, fanfiction authors tend to have a lot more computer crises. Since I started writing fanfiction (which was 5th grade and crappy), I have encountered ten computer viruses and five laptop viruses, lost three flash drives, and had two computers malfunction. Then I remember all the authors in the past who have complained about the same thing. Recently, I lost my flash drive containing all my stories so I had to change the poem and chapters because I couldn't remember how it went. Am I the only one who notices this?


	11. I love it when you're embarassed

**Young Justice Facts: **Young Justice is not the name of the team. It's just the title of the show. The team is just called The Team. I was horrified to learn this. Why? I don't know.

**Review Wall: ****ThisShouldBeBlowingYourMind**-You reviewed the day I updated so I missed you last chapter. Thank you. I have now written more.**; ****Kiwisilence**-You have some of the nicest compliments I have ever heard. Thank you. Superfish forever! It is an OTP of mine and I will stick by it to the end of time. I got a new flashdrive and now, I got to get me some magic**; abc**-Feel free to take this the wrong way but I have little to no respect for anonymous flames or criticism. I listen to it because I find that all criticism is helpful. But its like...I dunno...you have no balls. I suggest growing some in order to enter the real world and not being looked upon as a dreaded troll. Nonetheless, I will try to place more romance in order to keep my promise. Thank you for reminding me**; hopeless1665**-Jealousy is awesome, isn't it? Thank you for requesting smut and I'm glad you review**; crystaldiemond12**-You're so sweet. I'm glad you reviewed, anonymous or not. Besides, I always recognize your name. I'm glad you like it.; **SRT-10 Blue Viper**-Thank you very much. Your review was very kind.**; ****ravenanalia**-I'm sorry for hurting your cheeks. I'm glad you reviewed and the scene between Garth and Kaldur was really fun to write for me so I'm happy you liked it. I really do want Superboy/Kaldur's relationship to grow so I hope I made it more evident which I'm glad you saw**; ****artistdablood**-You shall now be rewarded for your patience! Seriously, thank you for reviewing. You're awesome. **; ****deathpixie**-I shouldn't have favorites but understand your one of my favorite reviewers. You make me laugh. Garth is totally a hottie and I can't help but imagine the two as _those_ kind of best friends who are always competing with each other to get the best girl and sharing their first time together (with the same girl/guy) or something. My imagination runs wild. Sorry I have written the Bruce/Dick story yet but I made a promise and I like to keep it. Thank you for reviewing. **; ****Rosie-lol**-Yeah, I think I just helped participate in the pornification of Barney. Damn, I feel special. Awkward situations, jealously and fluff is the best. Thank you for reading and I'm glad you like it**; ****music-is-luv**-Cool. I have a mental porn twin. I feel special. Thank you for enjoying my story and now I have to read yours**; asdfghjkl-**Let it out! I hate it when authors do that, too. I only have four chapters (I think?) left of this story so it's too late for me to discontinue it, and even if it weren't, I always finish my stories. Such devotion means a lot and I'm really happy you like this story. I do have a tumblr but I don't go on very often (like once a month). It's called chickensofpekopekoland. I probably will go on more often because of you. Thank you for being considerate enough to review so many times.

**Chapter 11: **I love it when you're embarrassed

But hate those who make you sad

* * *

Outside his nights with Bruce, Clark Kent often found that the most consoling part of his day was the Daily Planet. The headstrong, consistent Daily Planet that would never change no matter what the union decided the carpet color should be.

There was always a never-ending pattern that could be relied on at the Planet. For most of his life, Clark's schedule has been filled with spontaneous alien invasions, hostage situations, Lois needing saving, and the whatnot. When he finally arrived to his safe haven, his workplace has always remained intact and busy. His cubicle was spotless and uninhibited, except for a complementary red apple and a picture of his parents in Smallville. He could count on the pounding sounds of the keyboards and rings of the obstinate phones. He could count on the greetings from his friends and a sex call from Bruce. Everything was systematic and clear at the Planet.

Or it was, until two weeks ago when Clark started to receive an assortment of death threats and increasingly malicious attacks addressed to him.

The first time, Clark was getting home from work. Instead of returning to a warm couch and a late night TV show, Clark was horrified to see his apartment riddled with loose pipes, flooding in every direction. The water reached up to his knees, and everything he owned was soaked. His TV was gone. He couch was ruined. His underwear was unwearable. Had he not learn to beg, Batman's forgiveness would not have been earned, Clark would have been stuck in a dingy hotel (or homeless as his cash and credit cards were undetectable) for the whole week after.

The second and third time included kryptonite laced into his coffee supply, his water supply, his orange juice, his apple juice, his soda pop, and his various cans of soup. Bruce reluctantly allowed him to mooch off of his homemade teas and bottled waters, but it was still not the same. It didn't help that the contaiminated specks always managed to find their way into his cup.

More incidents came, and at the end of two weeks, Clark was homeless, thirsty (as thirsty as Kryptonians went), and downright frustrated. Rain seemed to follow him like the plague, ruining whatever clothes he could salvage, and he could no longer use public restrooms without fear. The only thing he had left was his job, and as luck may have it, the most recent prank was staring right at him in the middle of the Daily Planet.

Literally.

While not made of kryptonite, the glowing green paint that covered the life-sized statue of Lex Luthor appeared noxiously radioactive, and was enough to deter anybody from getting within five feet of the monstrosity. It sat in Clark's chair with Luthor's infamous smirk and looked as if it could animate at any moment. Clark also could not go near it, and could only watch miserably as Lex Luthor was carried out by a group of suited specialists that needed to dispose of it. He received a half an hour lecture from Perry and was sent home until they could confirm his cubicle was clean of radiation poisoning.

That was the last straw. Finally, Clark concluded that someone was out to get him.

Fearful of the identity threat, Superman decided to confess his concerns to Batman. While he hardly expected his lover to express sympathy, he would have appreciated a little bit of pity for his problems, instead of the casual dismissal he received.

"It's not as if your life was in danger," Batman told him during a night of surveillance in the watchtower.

"There's green in my soda," Clark noted bitterly. He stared at his Coca-Cola, littered with poisonous green specks.

"Do you even need food to live?"

Clark glared. That was not the point. "Fine! How about this? Someone knows my secret identity! How is that not dangerous?"

"If they wanted to hurt you or the ones you love, they would have done so already. Even the Trickster wouldn't do something as stupid as sending you a glow-in-the-dark Lex Luthor. They're probably just messing with your head."

"I haven't drunk water in a week, my home is under construction, and everywhere I go, it rains. Only. On. Me. I was talking to Cat the other day and all of a sudden, on the exact place I stood, rain started pouring while Cat remained completely dry. I think my head is safely messed up."

Batman was able to hide his smirking eyes under his cowl. It must have been so peaceful to have a mind so oblivious, and a manner so trusting. "Have you found any similarities between your incidents?"

Superman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Like what does a contaminate water supply, flooded apartment, painted statues of high craftsmanship, and rain have in common?"

Silence. Bruce sighed. Most of the time, he could not believe that Clark knew how to build high tech robots that could rival his gadgets.

"Who was the last person you pissed off that wasn't a villain?"

"No one," Clark confirmed automatically, in his steadfast 'I Am Superman' voice.

"Then why is someone out to get you?"

Clark had no idea, which caused Bruce to reanalyze why he loved him so much. Having mercy, Bruce made a motion to forward his theory. His explanation was interrupted when the boisterous figure of the King of Atlantis strode into the room with a dire look on his face.

"I have an important issue to discuss with Superman. May I ask for some privacy, Batman?"

"No." Like hell he was going to be kicked out of his own room. He was Batman.

Aquaman was not daunted. "Very well. I admire your stance, Batman. News of grave importance has reached my ears from Atlantis."

Superman was placed on high alert. It must have been bad if Aquaman was coming to them for help. "Is something the matter? Has there been another invasion?"

Aquaman shook his head, "No, this event is worth much greater commendation, especially since it concerns the hybridization of both our people."

Batmen paused, and turned around to listen in the conversation. It sounded as if Aquaman was implying…

"I believe Superboy is with child."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Run that by me one more time."

Aquaman nodded, taking Superman's disbelief as the shocked joy of becoming a grandparent. He was honored to be the one to announce the news, though he felt guilty for taking such a privilege from Superboy and Kaldur. Perhaps, Aquaman thought, this will finally strengthen the bonds of fatherhood in the Man of Steel.

"According to my queen, Kaldur has been in Poseidonis several times within the last two weeks to purchase medicine and advice books concerning childbirth that he could not attain within his own village. Months earlier, he requested a ring to be produce in the image of one befitting his beloved. Now, I hear he recently purchased another gift from the same craftsman. While I was still doubtful, I then witness him ordering numerous dishes that are most popular amongst those carrying children, and he even found way to a maternity store. Needless to say, he began looking at a custom made crib in the upmost delight. Then, he purchased a wreath of blue coral. I suppose you know what that means."

They didn't, and Clark was too speechless to respond. Bruce did it for him.

"Enlighten us," Bruce commented dryly.

"It's a boy! Of course, with Kaldur and Superboy both being males, this is of little surprise. It is rare for a female to be formed between two males, but it happens. Nonetheless, a boy! You must be so proud!"

Clark choked.

"I will be perfectly forthright with you, Superman. Despite Superboy bearing your namesake and lineage, I will settle for nothing less than a splendid wedding in Atlantis. Kaldur has been my apprentice for years and I value him as I would a son. It shall be done immediately following my prince's birth. I see great things for their future. When is the best time for your family to attend?"

"None!" Superman finally found his voice. He sounded absolutely aghast at the suggestion. He probably hadn't even told his parents about Superboy. "There isn't going to be a wedding!"

Aquaman frowned, "Kaldur will never allow a child of his to be born out of wedlock."

"No! I mean, Superboy cannot get pregnant!"

"Of course he can! Why else would Kaldur be preparing for childbirth?"

"It's not biologically possible!"

"With the right sorcery and determination, it can be."

"Magic doesn't really work on Kryptonians," Bruce cooperated. Clark thanked his lucky stars for the saving response.

Aquaman raised an eyebrow. "And Kryptonians cannot bear children either? You have done your research?"

Batman paused. He never thought about that. "Can Kryptonian males get pregnant?"

Clark spluttered and turned red. "No!"

"Are you sure?" Aquaman inquired seriously.

"Yes! Well, I mean, I am pretty sure. It's never happened to me."

"That is not a confirmation," Aquaman stubbornly insisted.

Superman turned to Batman for help. Batman shrugged. "He's got a point. Have you ever asked?"

"I don't go asking dead Kryptonians whether or not I can have children."

"Well, maybe you should have. Thanks to you, Superboy has become a statistic."

Superman coughed, but quickly brushed the thought away. "This isn't the place to discuss it." The tower was filled with lingering gossips hoping to eavesdrop. "We should talk about it later."

Aquaman laughed raucously. "I agree, my friend! I was just about to visit their headquarters to express my congratulations. We shall go together."

Superman looked reluctant, but agreed nonetheless. "Fine, but let's try to be subtle. We don't know if they're really pregnant. It could all be a mistake."

"Children are never mistakes! Only surprises!" Aquaman vouched sincerely. Superman had so much to learn before he became a grandparent. "Will you be attending as well, Batman?"

He wasn't. Batman made no effort to join. It was not his business, and he enjoyed the lonesome quiet for a change. Truth be told, he doubted Superboy was 'with child' and knew it was some elaborate ploy of Aqualad. He wouldn't be surprised if Robin had something to do with it.

Besides, maybe Superman could convince Aqualad to stop bullying him.

Meanwhile, Connor and Kaldur were achieving a form of pre-marital bliss. They rested beside one another on the couch, watching static and eating chips. Kaldur had started the tradition after Connor's little jealously scheme, and while such rituals were not particularly unusual, it usually meant something was wrong. Or Kaldur was up to something.

"These chips are good. What are they?" Connor munched heedlessly. The salty taste of the sea fused with the oceanic flavor of kelp to form an unexpectedly addicting snack. In addition to their new couple's pastime, Kaldur had been bringing snacks ingenuous to Atlantis. He was the only one Kaldur shared them with, which made him the first to try something out for once.

"They're a brand famous amongst Atlantians for curing volatile moods and emotional outbursts. I suppose on Kryptonians, it acts as a soother."

Superboy pouted (though it was far more manly than it sounded). "Are you trying to drug me?"

"I hardly have to drug you for anything."

Kaldur received a glare for that comment.

"...Do you want your feet rubbed?"

Superboy nodded. "And some of that fruit you brought for morning sickness."

"You actually like that?"

"It tastes like bananas."

"Well, we all know how much you like bananas," Kaldur smirked. God, he loved it when Connor got embarrassed.

"Go!" Connor commanded with a furious blush adorning his features.

Kaldur complied. Minutes later, Kaldur came back with a bowl of star shaped fruit and water; he sat down and began massaging Connor thoroughly. Nonetheless, no amount of heavy petting, foot-rubbing, or endless adoration, could make Connor forget that Kaldur was still pissed. In the most passive aggressive way, Kaldur was planning something incredibly evil and humiliating.

_But_ Kaldur was far too talented at rubbing his feet, and it was so easy to disregard all the nefarious schemes being put to place. Whatever, Superboy thought; it could not possibly be _that_ bad.

"KALDUR! I HAVE ARRIVED WITH SUPERMAN TO EXPRESS MY CONGRATULATIONS!"

Yes, it could.

Normally, Connor would have jolted up from his reclining position and spend the next thirty minutes in a paranoid frenzy. Instead, he lazily looked into his lover's wincing expression and sighed. Maybe it was his relationship with Kaldur or the drugged food, but Superboy could honestly say that he did not want to know.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing illegal," Kaldur replied. "I am a hero, after all. Though, if my king asks, I have always looked forward to having a girl."

Connor stared at him strangely, and got up. His clouded eyes were cast on an awkward Superman, looking like it was the last place he wanted to be. That was no surprise. Connor felt his entire body fill with apprehension. What was in that food? He was feeling drowsy and weak, the exact state he did not want to be in when facing Superman.

Crap, Kaldur, what did you do? Superboy groaned inwardly.

"Oh! I see that you are wary from your carrying! Do not get up, fair warrior! Rest, and have Kaldur sate your needs," Aquaman suggested worriedly.

Connor got up anyways. "Why are they here?" He asked Kaldur. Because Kaldur seemed to know everything. It was probably his fault as well.

Aquaman answered for him.

"We have come to congratulate Superboy, or shall I say _Connor_," Aquaman chuckled at the newfound familiarity, "On his fruitfulness! The child of two great warriors deserves nothing but high celebrations. As your guardians, we demand that you allow us to oversee your nuptials!" By 'we', it was obvious he decided that Superman, despite his distance and denial, would want nothing more than his participation in their lives.

Connor could not respond through his horror. He turned to Kaldur with a glower. "What is _he_ talking about?"

"Do not be shy, warrior! It is obvious from Kaldur's actions that you are expecting!"

"Expecting what?" Connor questioned rudely. Normally, Kaldur would have reminded Connor who he was speaking to, and respectfully request that he change his tone. But this day was full of surprises, and Kaldur kept his mouth shut.

"My king, allow me to bring you some refreshments."

Aquaman nodded, but Connor disagreed immediately.

"_Stay_," Connor hissed. Kaldur disregarded the venom in his beloved's tone. Instead of confirming Superboy's suspicions outright, he bent down to provide a light kiss on Connor's cheek.

"Worry not, my love. I will be back soon. Rest and have a chat with my king. I expect he has much to tell you."

"Do not leave me alone," Connor ordered. He kept his voice low, and only Superman (if he bothered to care) would be able to hear him.

Kaldur leaned towards his ear. "I will clear up such matters later. First, allow me to show proper respect to my liege. I promise it will not take long." He kissed Connor's palm, and affectionately stroke his face. Connor allowed him to go, but a longing look appeared in his eyes as Kaldur turned his back.

Superman did not know how to feel about the gesture. He had no right to feel protective, but couldn't fight the urge to throttle Aqualad for doing such a thing. As much as he tried to deny it, Clark knew he was a goddamn mess. For months, he had been doing a splendid job stifling his guilt over his behavior to Superboy. Batman and the others didn't give him enough credit. They did not have anybody cloning their DNA against their will and forcing them to realize that a group of unknown individuals manage to violate them without their knowledge. He was a good man. He did nothing wrong. He felt cheated, most of all for being given the high standards of having to take responsibility for something he did not ask for, and was not his fault.

"Superman."

The man in blue jolted at the sound of his title. He turned to Aquaman, but was surprise to see that the king was staring at his protégé, and was not the one who addressed him. Kaldur offered a tight smile, acidic in flavor, disguised as a sheepish grin.

"I am afraid I require your assistance in retrieving a parcel. It would be an honor if you would help me."

There was a bitter, caustic underlining in those words that Superman could not help but notice. He was sure Kaldur's eyes shifted to an icy cold exterior before returning to their warm, pacific gaze. Connor looked at the two men, a bit surprise at the request.

"I can do it-" Connor started but was interrupted by Aquaman.

"Very wise, Kaldur!" Aquaman announced boastingly. "I shall keep Connor's company in your stead." In his head, Kaldur was merely attempting to gain privacy with his future father-in-law so that he could formally request Connor's hand in marriage.

A good decision, Aquaman thought proudly.

Kaldur nodded and led way into the halls. Superman followed hesitantly, and his inner threat detector rang blatantly.

"Isn't the kitchen-"

"We aren't going to that kitchen," Kaldur answered curtly. "I wished to avoid Wally's appetite so I have kept Connor's presents in the private storage underground. Here we are."

The room was dark and ominous, unsurprising, if one were to consider the lack of light that came to it. Mountains of storage boxes rested on top of one another, and in the middle, a set of dusty chairs and a worn table laid. "Have a seat," Kaldur demanded.

Superman did not reply, and sat down obediently. Kaldur respectfully handed him a bottle of water, kryptonite-free. Trying not to appear too desperate, he gulped it down quickly. It was his first taste of purity in the longest time.

"Thirsty?" Kaldur asked while handing him another bottle.

"You have no idea," Clark replied as he took the second gratefully.

Kaldur's expression was unreadable.

"I suppose you realize that I did not invite you here to gather fruit for Connor."

"Of course not," Clark replied with sardonic humor. He was almost finished with his second water and wonder how much did they keep stored. "The serial killer vibe combined with the grungy basement perfect for committing murder and then blaming it on a flight of stairs did not hint at anything at all."

Kaldur chuckled. "I thank you for agreeing under such circumstances."

Superman smiled back. "Maybe I should be thanking you. I can just imagine the hell being given upstairs."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Kaldur's face darkened and he could not fake his usual, civil expression.

"It appears that responsibility is not your forte," Kaldur spoke lightly, though the subtext was of a harsh nature.

Superman froze, and eyed the team's leader with suspicion. It donned on him that it was no coincidence that these water bottles were free of kryptonite. He recalled Batman's analysis, and wonder if he truly should have struggled when Kaldur's invitation was extended. He had no doubt that he could disable the Atlantean quite easily, though he still wondered.

"How did you get so much kryptonite?"

"Atlantis has no need for such products. They are kept in safe but easily accessible storages. Some are even made into jewelry."

Superman flinched at the information. He hoped no villains were aware of that fact. "Can I ask why?"

"You mean you do not know?" Aqualad's grip on his cup tightened.

Superman sighed. "No…I do. It's about Superboy."

"It's about Connor," Kaldur corrected.

"I suppose he's not pregnant?"

"I had no other way to get you down here. My little tricks were leading nowhere and I could not bear Connor's wrath if he knew I confronted you directly."

"You're…" Clark could not explain it. "A lot more vindictive than you let on. What would Aquaman say?"

For this, Aqualad appeared guilty. "I do not wish to deceive my king, but I will do what I must for the man I love. I truly believe Aquaman would approve if he knew my true intention."

"Then why don't you tell him?" Clark challenged. "Tell him the purpose behind your little plan."

Aqualad slammed his fist against the table. It was out of character for the young man to lose his temper in such a way. "I am not the person who should be ashamed. I do this for love. I do this for Connor and his happiness."

There it was again. The confession of love filled with every ounce of integrity and adoration known to man. Superman had been wary when he was first made aware of the outburst. They were _children,_ Superman contemplated. How could they know what love was? It took Bruce and him ages before they could admit their feelings. He was impressed, and jealous of the freedom the times had given the teens. When they were that age, such love was considered an abomination.

"You're so young," Clark stated, voicing many leaguers' thoughts. "You have the rest of your lives to fall in love. Why rush it?"

"I don't need the rest of my life to know what I want. I want Connor. He's all I need." Kaldur replied seriously. There was no doubt in his eyes.

"And is that why you are trying to kill me? Revenge? Payback?"

Kaldur scoffed. "I'm hardly trying to kill you, though the temptation is there." Kaldur's response was honest but laced with spite that could only come from true devotion. "I just want Connor to be happy."

Clark looked away, ashamed. "He's happy enough with you. I…can't help at all."

"Happy enough is not enough for me. He deserves the world, and you are giving him scraps in the sand. Fate was kind enough to give you a family when you were lost and abandon from your home. Why does Connor not deserve the same consideration? You are selfish and cruel and you do not deserve his admiration!"

The anger in Kaldur's accusation was evident, but there was a shard of regret in his eyes. True to the bone, Kaldur was brought up well. He casted his eyes downward and refused to meet Clark's gaze. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I have no regrets to the meaning within my words."

Clark nodded stiffly. He would not lie to this boy, not even if it meant years of suffering. "When I first met Connor, I was horrified," It was the first time he used Superboy's new name. Clark looked straight into Kaldur's eyes when speaking. "I was horrified because I just found out that I, a good man who has followed the law and dedicated my entire life to making this world a better place, had been desecrated in the worst way possible. I had a life, Kaldur. I wanted a family with the man I loved, and have something to look forward to after all I have gone through. They took away my identity, and yes, it troubles me to learn that Superboy is here. That someone can choose to replace me so easily, or make a child without my participation. How do you think it makes me feel to know how helpless and replaceable I am? You don't have to approve but I want you to understand. I can't be a good father to Connor, and I am not ready to recognize him as my son. I'm afraid that every moment I spend with him is only going to lead to resentment and hate on either parts. I can't help him, and I refuse to hurt him by trying. He doesn't deserve that."

No, he doesn't, Kaldur agreed mournfully. "So you won't even try? You will run away like a coward?"

Superman paused, and Kaldur hoped he would change his mind.

"One day, I might decide that it is time to confront my fears and be ready to guide Connor to his true potential. If he becomes tired of waiting before that day…then that I guess that's my punishment."

The words were solemn, but were sincere in their message. Superman was wrong, but Kaldur no longer held the will to argue. He could not change this man's mind. It had all been in vain.

"I will stop my transgressions against you."

Clark was silent, but eventually spoke. "Thank you, Kaldur."

They moved to collect the recognize intentions of their trip. The process was silent. The outsiders said nothing to each other as they travel up the stairs and made way to the kitchen. Neither wanted to fight or make a scene. Steps away from the door, Kaldur could not hold his tongue.

"He will be a better man than you."

Clark turned to Kaldur in mild astonishment.

"He will take your mantle and be great. I will follow him until the depths of the sea and earth and skies and I will value every moment we have together. By the time we have established our own identities and become one with the League, he will be greater than you. This, I am sure."

Clark's smile was somber. "I know," he replied. "I hope you two are happy together."

When they arrived into the living room, the atmosphere between Aquaman and Superboy was far too intense to comprehend their elongated absence.

However, Connor's attention immediately recognized Kaldur's appearance. His face was burning with humiliation. "Kaldur! Come. Here. _Now."_

Kaldur obeyed. "What is the matter, my love?"

Connor's hand latched onto Kaldur's collar and pulled him down fiercely. "_What did you do?_"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he denied.

"Don't lie to me!" Connor accused. "Why does Aquaman think I'm pregnant? Did you do this? If you don't correct it soon…"

"It's all a misunderstanding," Kaldur revealed.

Connor glared. "He just spent the last thirty minutes explaining to me the best birthing procedures, preschools, and how much sex is recommended for an average pregnancy. No matter what I say, he doesn't believe me. Fix. It."

"Right away," Kaldur complied. He turned to the King of Atlantis, and tried to suppress the shame building up in his stomach. His king was truly great to pour so much attention towards him. "I bring you grave news and the deepest apologies, my king. I am afraid there has been a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean?"

Aqualad sighed dramatically. "Connor is not with child."

Silence. He saw Superman sigh a breath of relief. Was he not convinced earlier? Disappointment was evident on Aquaman's features.

That simply cannot be, Aquaman thought. "I don't understand! What about the medicine you were witnessed purchasing?"

"It has become quite trivial to constantly go back and forth to Poseidonis to gather supplies. I decided to stock up in bulk in case of oncoming injuries. The medicine for childbearing has been oddly effective for surface related wounds."

"And the books?"

Kaldur chuckled. "A lady in my village was having abnormal pregnancy pains. She requested that I provide her with some books on my next visit."

"What about the food?"

"I wanted Superboy to become accustom to Atlantean cuisine. The ones for pregnancy would have been best for his immune system, as they are the easiest to digest."

"And the gift?" Aquaman tried desperately. It pained Kaldur to see his king so dejected.

"It was for Superman. A…declaration of sorts."

Clark was reminded of his Daily Planet surprise. Casting one last look to Connor, who was still embarrassed by Aquaman's consistent probing, he decided he wanted to leave at once. What could he possibly say to dissuade the situation?

"Well," Clark coughed, shedding their attention on him. Clark felt the pressure, but wanted to finalize the visit as soon as possible. "I am glad that this matter could be cleared up. Superboy."

Connor's head shot up.

Clark winced at the hopeful expression. God, he was an ass. "If problems arise, please inform me immediately. We don't want to risk any accidents or misinformation."

Aquaman seemed horror-struck at the aloofness of the assertion and sought to correct Superman on what was proper advice. His reaction, however, was far too slow. Superman, without delay, left the headquarters leaving a horrified king. Arthur bid the two farewells, leaving them alone for the rest of the evening.

When they left, Kaldur wrapped his arms around Connor. The clone made an effort to disregard his predecessor's actions; he was dejected but was use to such behavior. Kaldur frowned, motivated by the desire to comfort his lover.

"I'm sorry it turned out that way."

"It's not your fault," Connor replied.

"I could have done better."

"What could you do?" Connor smiled reassuringly. "You did your best. I guess some things aren't meant to be."

Kaldur leaned into the nape of Connor's neck and inhaled. "He'll come around. As long as he is alive, there's still a chance. He can change."

Connor stared at him with amusement. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you, and hate those who make you sad."

That was the expected response. Somehow, Connor knew there was more behind the story than Kaldur allowed.

"What else?" Connor pushed.

Kaldur shared his sympathies, and the least he could do was give his boyfriend the same courtesy. There was the expected hesitation in Kaldur's eyes, not unfamiliar to Connor. Still, Kaldur opened up, which made Connor realize how much trust was given to him by his team leader, boyfriend and friend.

"You know about my father," Kaldur started distantly. "The man abandoned my mother and me at birth, and left us to fend for ourselves. Most of the time, the very thought of him makes me want to destroy something till there is nothing, or strangle someone until there is no life left. He was scum, and I hope he perishes in the worst way."

"How about the other times?" Connor asked, and Kaldur felt relief that Connor picked up on such details.

"I want him to acknowledge me, if he is alive. I want him to be proud, to be regretful of what he missed."

A moment of devotion passed between them. Superboy touched him, hoping that the contact would alleviate Kaldur's inner conflict. "Am I not enough for you?"

Kaldur grasped the hand that soothed him. He pressed his lips against it, and relished in the smooth but tough flesh he was presented with. "You are more than enough."

Connor did not know whether his next words were truths or lies. Still, he repeated Kaldur's proclamation. "You are more than enough for me as well."

"I want more for you."

Connor fought the urge to laugh. "Don't be greedy."

Kaldur kissed him, wanting to apologize, or make false promises to stop. He could not, and Superboy understood. They wanted more for each other than the world was willing to offer, and neither was content with that.

That night, they did not sleep dreamless. They imagine themselves older, wiser, and happier than they could ever imagine possible. The sun rollicked upon an aged Connor, having his skin glistened with golden light, while his expression brimmed with pride. He had become wise, still filled with the same ageless innocence but experience had served to his advantage. Kaldur became a man of power, perhaps not rivaling his husband's strength but still one of formidable value. His body was enlarged with multitude of new muscles and tattooed with symbols holding power beyond Connor's dreams. They resided in a beautiful house by the sea, decorated with shells and visited by sea creatures that envied their bliss. They were only a few miles from their home in Atlantis, a dwelling of splendor that rivals very few shelters. The two heard laughter, and the silhouette of beautiful crib was seen in the background.

* * *

I just finished watching Terrors. My mother thinks I'm crazy because I spent the last ten minutes screaming and every time I try to calm down, I end up imagining the kiss scene in my head. So yeah. Super depressed. I wanted to make Superman a little bit more sympathetic because I can kind of get where he is coming from. I don't approve, and I still think he's a dick, but my philosophy is to always look at the world through black and white glasses. I don't like gray. It's a depressing color. See the good and see the bad of everything. Apples are yummy. Apples get stuck in your teeth. No need for the whole "apples are of sweet and sour flavoring that may appease some or be distaste by others" The in-between confuses me.


	12. Despite where our paths mark

**A/N:** Okay, I am the worst person in the world. One, I haven't updated in forever. Two, I have not been keeping up with Young Justice and did not even realize there was a second season out until the seventh episode. So I was basically thinking "well, I'm fucked." Three, I suck at tenses. All my teachers have told me this and so have my reviewers.

This is my favorite chapter to write. No joke. It's like a really good Kpop comeback. I will not accept flames for this chapter. No. Sorry. Not happening. Flame my other stories if you want to. I have three more chapters to go. Flame those. For goodness' sakes, flame me. This chapter is the shizz.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 11: Despite where our paths mark out**

* * *

If given the choice between the fate of the world, and the fate of a single relationship (_the most beautiful, wonderful thing that has ever happen to him_), a good leader will choose the former.

Kaldur is not naïve or disillusion enough to believe he is a good leader. Robin (_Nightwing, he corrects himself. They'll be getting a new Robin soon, but Kaldur does not think much of it. They will only be acquaintances on the battlefield for a short period of time. It is a thought he chokes back because it is a thought that means he has already made his decision_) confirmed this when Kaldur tried to sacrifice himself again for his team (_it was a sacrifice he wishes to forget, not because he regretted the action, but because it led to __**that **__discovery-). _Kaldur is not hurt by the statement, in fact, he welcomes it. If he is not a leader, he does not have to make the choices of a leader.

That is why Kaldur is here, with Connor (_the love his life, his pearl, his other half_) instead of giving an answer to Nightwing. That is why Kaldur is talking to Connor instead of chatting with Black Canary about his familial abnormalities (_He refuse to concede to the idea that he had 'issues' to 'work out'. He will explain this to her. That man is not his father. That man did not raise him. Calvin Durham was-is his father. His king did not lie to him. An omission of truth is not a lie. He knows this.) _

There is nothing wrong with wanting to be with his boyfriend. There is nothing wrong with wanting to spend every waking and sleeping moment with him instead of other people _(he is not avoiding anybody. Young men avoid their families all the time in favor of their lovers. He is not ignoring a message from his king. The king just wants to make sure he is alright. It is not important. He wants to clear the water. Everything is fine. Connor is simply more significant. Why would he trade a second with his lover for one with those lying pieces of-)_

"Kaldur?" Connor asks apprehensively. His voice full of worry (_enough to snap Kaldur out of his loathing for a second, a mere second_). "Are you alright?"

Kaldur smiles, kind as ever with a familiar _(false)_ serenity. It will not reassure Connor, and for some reason, he did not expect it to. They both knew the truth, but Kaldur continue to deny it. He is alright.

_Kaldur is not alright. He has not been alright since he found out. About Black Manta. About M'gann and Artemis. About his parents. About his king. About every single lie he's ever been fucking told- _

"As long as I have you," Kaldur tells him after a little kiss to his naked back, "I have nothing to fear."

Connor does not believe him. (_So_ astute,_ my love) _They lie in bed after another round of rough lovemaking (_sex, fucking, and other disgusting terms Kaldur sometimes uses in their rougher moods. But it is different. Before, no matter how provocative the terms, they are nonetheless filled with love. Tonight is different. Tonight, he uses the act in a revolting manner. He uses it to forget instead of connecting with Connor, the only one who has never lied. The only one who truly cares. He is disgusting and tonight, he is more repulsive than ever because it does not matter to him where he gets the distraction._) Connor turns to give Kaldur a doubtful look. He has always been perceptive when it came to the people he cared about, and Connor definitely cared about him. _(Not love, he sneers to himself. Never loves.) _But Connor should believe him. He can conquer the world as long as Connor is by his side. He needs Connor. He needs him like he needs water. He is his water.

_Connor loves him, he tries to convince himself. He doesn't say it out loud because he's scared. He is scared that they will break up. Not everybody can be as happy as Dick and Wally. Some of them might end up like- _

"I am fine," he tries again, more convincingly this time. Kaldur ran his hands down Connor's back adoringly, worshiping the flesh beneath his webbed palms. He kisses the spots he thinks he misses again and again, committing them to memory. Finally, he looks away, as if he's contemplating a new ritual for reverence.

"What are you doing?" Connor asks with a small grin, the first real smile of the night.

_Smile again and you will have me on your knees, my love. _

Kaldur breathes in Connor's scent for a second, and then for another. Finally, he made his request. "Can you do something for me?"

Kaldur does not understand many land dwellers' traditions. He has to admit, though, that out of all of their strange customs, the desire to print their bodies with pictures and calligraphy to be the most difficult to comprehend. Some people did it out of affection for a loved one (primarily their mother), while others did it to commemorate a special event. Some did it for a passing infatuation, and there were a number of individuals who do it to single themselves out (though he did not see the logic in that last comment when there were so many out there with body art).

Kaldur received his first tattoo following his battle with the Ocean Master alongside his best friend, Garth _(traitorous bastard that stole his first love. He forgave him, of course, because it led him into the arms of Connor)_. He took on another when he accomplished his first advance spell under Queen Mera's tutelage. Most after that were battle necessities. The tattoos were invaluable in times of conflict, and provide instant access to the spells he needed for disabling his enemies.

"Anything," Connor tells him automatically. No contemplation. No further thoughts. Despite the hidden nature of the request, Connor never hesitates to comply when it matters.

_It is almost enough to make him cry, because Kaldur deserved that trust once, but he soon will not. He is going to lose it, just like he is going to lose him. _

"Let me give you a tattoo," Kaldur tells him softly, removing his hands from Connor's back to wrapping it around his chest.

Connor eyebrows' peaks at the request. "Why?"

For all of Kaldur's composure, a piece of him broke at the thought of Connor's rejection. "Will you refuse me, Connor?"

Connor can hear the disappointment in his tone. The bitterness is obvious to anybody, most of all to someone who knows him so well, to someone who can hear his pounding heart and shallow breaths.

"No, I'm just curious why. You never showed any interest in branding me before. Well, except when you bite me," Connor jokes.

_Wrong, Connor, but not a lie. He has always wanted this, or something like this. He just did not know how prepared they were to do this. _

"I want to give something that you will always remember me by. You may give me one as well. I already have a design plan for us, unless you would like to make your revisions."

Connor abruptly rebuffs his offer with a scoff, "I'm no artist. Anything you have in mind is good."

Kaldur nods in agreement, "I hope so too."

_Because you need to remember me, Kaldur thinks possessively. When I am gone, I need to know that you will always have something permanent to keep near you. No trinkets or objects that can be destroyed._

With Connor's permission in his hands, Kaldur left to receive the supplies. He had all the proper paints and tools, but originally lacked the means to perform. According to Nightwing, Connor's skin was not as thick as Superman's but he will still need special treatment if he wishs to continue with his plan. Like his little prank so long ago, it was not hard to attain the right material, and with the help of Nightwing _(who he begged, threatened, and finally blackmailed into agreeing. The boy turn man was truly a leader, willing to sacrifice Connor's body for a mission again. He could kill him. He should kill him.)_, he was able to procure the correct amount necessary to do the task without hurting Connor.

He warns Connor that unlike human tattoos, Atlantean artistry is truly permanent, and cannot go away with a simple laser. Both participants need to commit to removing it before it is truly gone, and even then there is still a mark. Connor seems more reluctant, but agrees none the less.

_Kaldur is a horrible person because he knows what he is doing and does it anyway. He is using his own distress to trick Connor into a commitment he is not ready for, and Connor will agree because he always does when Kaldur is in pain. There is no need for secrecy, but he tells Connor that there is because Kaldur decides that for tonight, he is not a good man. There is another way to get it removed, but it is far too painful and Kaldur cannot handle it if Connor decides to have it gone. He will surely mess up the mission, and the world will not survive, so he lies. _

The design intended is without embellishment or frivolity. The Kryptonian pentagon plays a solid frame for the overall design with the House of El (generously approved by Superman) stood inside. It was nearly identical to Superman's symbol, had it not been for Kaldur's own heritage fusing into the emblem. His family is not a noble one, but the apprenticeship awarded by King Odin has given him a position of faux nobility amongst Atlanteans. His symbol, consisted of a majestic sea creature wrapped around the Connor's sigil is protective, in contrast to the human's ideas of sea monsters treachery. The pentagon is made of crushed red coral while the beast is done with a rarer gem.

Kaldur knows the process of body art personally, and knows the pain involved. He had requested training from some of the most skilled Atlantean tattooists to teach him the proper etiquette to keep the process as painless as possible. Grabbing the tingling ointment of enchanted kelp and salt in his covered hands, he slathered the oozing mixture on Connor's body. The numbing effect would take some time to activate, and while he waited, Kaldur prepared the paints.

When he is ready, Kaldur lifts his first tool, a thin, delicate needle of fine craftsmanship if anyone cared to notice. The tip glows menacingly, and Kaldur hesitates (_you are a good man, Kaldur. Do not do this. You are not ready, you stupid son of bitch-)_ for a moment, before laying its point on Connor's skin.

Connor does not scream like Kaldur did his first time. Kaldur is not surprised. Connor is stronger than him.

_Too strong, Kaldur thinks with both pride and regret. Connor will survive without him, but Kaldur cannot live without Connor. Kaldur will spend the rest of his mission pining for Connor, and all his days and nights following it, if he survives. Connor will be moving on, becoming the person and hero he is meant to be. He may never forgive him. He may never love him-_

He continues his masterpiece quickly and efficiently, in order not to drag the time and cause more pain, (_for both of them, a voice in his head mocks. It is the sound of his true father's voice, and it is cruel and haunting. He is weak, and the voice reminds him of that). _Each wince on Connor's back is mirrored by his own internal expression. His face, however, remains placcid and cold, and he shows no outward signs of anxiety. Connor notices this, and Kaldur can see a flicker of doubt in Connor's mind.

_Good, Kaldur thinks, doubt makes the process so much easier. _

Finally, Kaldur finishes. Connor breathes a sigh of relief, and is allowed to rest for the first time it what seemed like forever. The tattoo is still burning, Kaldur remembers that much from his own artwork, but it would fade away in time. He would add ointment, but the cream would ruin the fresh paint. As a comfort, Kaldur kisses around the brand, careful not to touch the actual mark. When Connor is resting, daze from the pain, Kaldur starts thinking. Worst of all, he starts remembering. They lie there for an hour, with thoughts running through their heads in a deathly silent room.

Perhaps it is the Kryptonian physiology, but sooner than expected, Connor is lucid enough to asks questions.

"Is this because of Black Manta?"

_Yes, Kaldur told himself. He wanted to make sure that something was real. He needed to know that there was something in his life that was not a lie, someone that could not be corrupted by his king, his mother, his fucking father-_

"No," he lied, with his eyes shimmering with false amusement. So little tact, he forced himself to think in mask of his deeper, darker thoughts. Kaldur, as a boyfriend, should be amused that his boyfriend thought there was something wrong (_There was not anything wrong. Everything was wrong_).

"Then, is it because of Artemis and M'gann?"

"…Yes," Kaldur replied with enough hesitation to sound truthful _(he was lying again. He needed to stop lying. Connor could tell. He could always tell.)_ "I understand that their relationship was not perfect but to break it off so suddenly…was unfortunate. M'gann really loved Artemis."

"M'gann didn't give Artemis a choice," Superboy implied bitterly. No one knew much about the break up, except that Artemis had a change in heart and wanted to break away from the superhero business. Of course, there was a deeper reason behind the separation. Kid Flash had declared his early retirement months ago, and his relationship with Dick was as strong as ever. Superboy, however, had always been close to the girls, and was probably the only one to know the truth. Kaldur did not pry, though. M'gann and Artemis had a right to their own privacy.

They all had their secrets.

"So what did Nightwing want to talk to you about?"

Oh what did their precious, almighty leader ask of him? _Do you want to know, beloved? Do you want to know how our perfect leader, who took everything away from me, wanted? Who I sacriface my position for, whom I trusted, desire me to do? Would you hate him as much as I do? Would you forgive him? Would you follow me?_

"He wanted to know if I would acquise to a psychological examination and therapetic session since the discovery of my father's identity. Procedure, it was referred to. It is amazing how little faith he has in me."

_Liar, Kaldur thought to himself. Nightwing has too much trust. Far too much trust. Leaders should not be so trusting. So much faith in just one man, and a man in love at that. _

The not-explanation is not enough, but it will suffice for now. Connor does not think to ask, even though it is his last chance to do so. Kaldur lies down beside Connor, and with both eyes open, begins to dream.

"Do you love me, Connor?"

Connor is surprise at the question, though he does not know why. Kaldur has asked him many times, in subtext, in letters, but his query has always been filled with playfulness and a touch of longing. He has never inquired it with so much bitterness, so much doubt as he did now.

"Why is that so important?" Connor retorts defensively.

People often forget that humans, like all animals, are just that. They are animals, highly evolutionized creatures, but animals nonetheless. Why should aliens or clones of aliens be any different?

"Because I am sick of being the only one pouring my heart out and getting nothing in return," Kaldur replies with an icy maliciousness that shocks both of them. He feels his stomach turning, and can see the pain in Connor's eyes.

_Kaldur is trapping Connor, confining him into a little corner and like any wild beast he will not submit or be placated by his fear. He will attack or hide or find a way to protect his self that does not depend on logic alone. _

A lizard's tail breaks off in desperate need to escape a predator. Stone crabs regenerate their limbs after hunters rip them off their bodies. Bees sting their enemies to protect their queen at the cost of their lives.

So Connor avoids the question. He answers Kaldur vaguely, and while he does not say no, he doesn't say yes either. He denies any attachment that is concrete and while it kills Kaldur, Connor is still a jaded young man, scared of facing the fact that there is someone who loves him unconditionally without asking for anything in return.

"You know the answer to that," Connor replies grumpily, masking his internal guilt. He is hiding his true feelings, and both of them know it. But Kaldur does not push; this is the one thing he will never try to get from Connor. So instead, he laughs, bitterly and filled with sorrow, and it kills Connor a little bit.

_Good, a dark voice in the crevice of his mind speaks. Kaldur stifles it, buries it alive in the very hole it comes from but it is too late. The damage is done._

The damage has been done, and Kaldur apologizes out of formality rather than forgiveness. "I'm sorry. It has been…a very stressful time for me. Forgive me. I just…I love you so much, Connor."

_I love you too much. _These words are unspoken, because if Kaldur says them out loud, Connor would suspect something, and Kaldur would tell him what happened. What Nightwing petitioned him to do, and what he would do. Connor is not a good liar, nor is he a good actor. Kaldur loves him too much, and that would jeopardize any chance they had at finding the Light.

Several months from now, a great battle would be held that would cause Kaldur to leave the team. Shortly after that, his father will find him soul-searching, seeking a solution to end his misery. Then, he will join him and the Light will test his loyalties. Finally, he will do something so horrible that will cause all his teammates to despise the very core of his being.

Kaldur is happy Connor couldn't say it. He is happy that Connor is too distrusting of the world to say the words that would have caused Kaldur to change his mind. He is happy (and disgusted with himself) that M'gann and Artemis's relationship has hit such a roadblock that it causes Connor to reevaluate the strength of their relationship. Nightwing had given him a choice, and had Connor been next to him, he would have made the wrong one. The selfish one. He is choosing the world over Connor, and he knew it is the right thing to do.

He just wishes it didn't hurt so much.

* * *

Let me say one thing: you girls are cray-cray. And I say girls because I doubt any guys are so aggressive about smut that they would do this. Seven years ago (when I first joined), it would have been weird for someone to send a message directly to a person's account and ridiculous for someone to send a message directly to a writer's email just for an update. I had both scenarios happen to me (though not by the same people and one was by a facebook friend I added but did not know). I love it. Thank you for making me feel special.


	13. I love the dreams we share

**A/N:** I change this poem so many times that it does not even rhyme any more. This is set five years later, and it is after Aqualad 'betrayed' everyone but before the whole Artemis thing. Oh, there's a bit of gore in this. Just a bit. Lot of arteries.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 12: **I love the dreams we share

* * *

It has been eleven years, five months, two weeks, and four days since Connor and Kaldur first met.

Sometimes, when training the new recruits, Kaldur likes to tell stories about their first missions. When he was 'Aqualad' and Connor was 'Superboy.' He always points out that finding Superboy was the equivalent of a human's "love at first sight." The boys make fake vomit noises but secretely grin at their fortune, and the little girls swoon. They hope one day, they can find someone like Kaldur to love them.

It has been three months, one week, and six days since he proposed.

And by 'he,' Connor means himself. Because after ten plus years of being together (minus the year Kaldur was a 'traitor'), Connor decides that maybe it is time to settle down. Each had establish themselves as a respectable hero, and Connor's human DNA had kick in to a point that Connor was aging at a semi-respectable rate (still slower than an average human but fast enough that he is no longer jailbait). The final straw was when Connor had told him, the night he proposed, he was not willing to lose Kaldur again. Some people say a ring and a piece of paper means nothing, but to Connor, it meant everything. He was half-human and he wanted a real, human marriage.

It has been three weeks since their wedding.

They had two weddings, of course, and one was more of a civil ceremony if anything. By Atlantean law, Connor was already married to Kaldur when he got the tattoo (a fact that Connor could have killed Kaldur for but was far too happy when he learned it meant less paperwork). Kaldur, himself, was proud of the turnout. While it was a small ceremony involving only Kaldur and Connor's closest companions, the typical Atlantean traditions made it a splendor. It was gorgeous, and Kaldur has only ever looked happier the day they reunited. The second was done at the Kent Farm, and was filled with paparazzi and a guest list filled with strangers. Hell, Connor was happier to see Lex Luthor at the wedding than Cat whatsherface.

Politics.

Its been two hours since they arrive in Hawaii.

Since their wedding, Fate was not kind to them. Within the first three weeks of their marriage, villains took their holy matriomony as a cue to start attacking full force. Kaldur theorized that over the years, villains have gotten dumber over time (kids these days, Connor complained) if they thought Connor and Kaldur would be less incline to bash their heads in once they were married. Within their second week of marriage, Connor went on a full-fledge rant. Did it ever occur to them that maybe interupting their honeymoon fifteen times was going to make them more likely to hurt them rather than less? When holiday season came around, the two decided to give up, and spend Christmas with their conjoined families. Both were fine with the circumstances. What could they do?

Nightwing disagreed. And like always, the primadonna must always have his way, Connor sneered. Yet even his obvious eye rolls could not hide his thankfulness. With the gift of three pre-paid cards (all with an alarming amount of money on them), he suggested they take a few days off together in Hawaii: where the snow never lands.

Any other time, Kaldur would have passionately refuse any luxurious donation from Dick. However, in the superhero business, alone time was a rarity as they got older. He reluctantly accepted the wedding gift, while predicting he would regret the act of generousity. He happily stood corrected, however, when he saw Connor's wide eyes at their arrival, and his awestruck gaze made every stifled argument worth it. He later recanted any poor thought he had of his former leader. He always enjoyed the Pacific, and it was a great time to put his plan into place.

They immediately made way to the Wayne's beach house on the farther part of the island. It was a gift from Batman, who told them to use it wisely, with a wink and grin to boot. Connor was pretty sure half the guests in the room had a stroke at that moment, and he wonder what would happen if Bruce had been in costume.

He stops that train of thought.

Because neither of them wanted to rent a car, call a taxi, or basically travel using any wheeled vehicle, the two opted to swim. The swim to the house is amazing, and while Connor is not nearly as an adept swimmer as Kaldur, he enjoys the journey. Hawaii's fauna and flora is an added treat to their week in paradise. Upon arriving, Connor is introduce to the friendliest sea turtles, a few sharks (who kept this distance after a glare from Kaldur), and few monk seals who became oddly attached to Connor. Kaldur quickly shooed them away.

"It is not a good idea for them to get too attached to humans."

"Why?"

"Because it is often those with good intentions that cause the most harm."

Connor did not respond.

The Wayne beach house is a vacation home reserved for only close family and friends of the Waynes. The structure reflected this. In comparison to Bruce Wayne's more lavish homes, the Hawaiian beach house is private, locked away from civilization. It has two stories, four bedrooms, a beautiful kitchen and living room, and overview of the ocean. The home was simplistic in its design, no outlandish ornaments or tapestries hanging on the walls, and sat on top of a cave leading to the ocean.

"It's perfect," Kaldur exclaims, a rare outburst from the stoic Atlantean. He kisses the top of Connor's head as he headed to their rooms to check on their luggage. Dick had promised to send them ahead of time. Connor nods absentmindedly, and heads over to the balcony. The view of the ocean is amazing, bright blue instead of the deep sea green he is use to in New England. The winds had settled on a calm breeze, strong but still light. The sun burned, but not furiously like it would in the mid-west of Kansas in the summer. To top it off, it is the middle of winter and he could not see a speck of snow. Connor is sure this is heaven.

When Kaldur finds him, he has already been dozing off.

"There's so much light here," Connor claims, with a grin of approval. The warm rays of the summer sun showers his skin, activating his Kryptonian DNA so that it literally glows. Connor closes his eyes, content as a cat wrapped in a soft blanket.

Kaldur smiles gently, and wraps his arms around Connor. "If I knew you liked it this much, I would have brought you here years ago," Kaldur pauses. "Outside of missions, of course."

Connor shrugs lazily, and snuggles closer. Kaldur continues, after a few moments of contemplation.

"Do you really like it here?"

Connor pretends not to care, but his little smile says it all. "It's paradise, isn't it? Remind me to thank Dick when we get home."

"Or when we visit."

Connor opens his eyes, a raise eyebrow in place and suspicion in his gaze.

Kaldur smiles nervously. "The islands are beautiful place to live. It never snows either, nor does it get too cold. I know how poorly the cold affects your health. A few years ago, there was a minor case of hail but that happens once every blue moon. The water is the warmest in the Pacific. And the natural life is amazing. We could even bring Wolf. Well, we might have to him. The laws are a bit strict on that, but it shouldn't be too hard."

"Are you trying to make a point, Kaldur?" Connor teases, half-seriously, half-jokingly.

"How would you like to live here?"

Connor stares at Kaldur, and Kaldur stares back. Kaldur's eyes are anxious but strong and steadfast. He is honest, and Connor adores that look with all his heart.

"It's cut off from civilization. The nearest land mass is over two thousand miles away," Connor pointed out.

"You can fly now, and I can swim anywhere," Thank you Lex. It was actually a thoughtful wedding gift, when not thinking about the repercussions and the obvious evil intent involved. "Besides, we will be closer to more nations. I say the states have far too many heroes already."

"What about our friends?"

"They already live in different cities. Why not follow their example?"

"What about Atlantis? I thought you wanted us to live there for a few weeks before we found a place."

"It is not too far away, and we just found a place, I believe."

"What about-?"

"I love you," Kaldur exclaims, interupting any other argument Connor could have. "We are married and deserve our own lives. Because one day, I want to raise a family with you in our own home. I want to grow old with you at your exceedingly slow rate," Kaldur jokes, "I want to walk around in our secret identities and tell everyone that you are my husband."

Connor is quiet, and Kaldur worries if he came on too strong. It is an issue they avoided when they got married, and now it is biting him in the ass. He is about to ask Connor to take some time to consider it while they enjoyed their belated honeymoon, before Connor pulls him into an overwhelming kiss.

"Yes," Connor says after awhile. "Yes, let's live here."

Kaldur stops breathing.

"Are you sure?"

Connor shrugs but the smile is there nonetheless. "We're already married, and I like it here. And...did you mean what you said? About children?"

Kaldur pulled Connor into a hug. "I did, every word. I meant it when we got married, and I mean it now."

"Imagine the life they would have. Two superhero parents that would not let them get away with anything."

"They'll have your eyes. Your perfect blue eyes."

"I kind of fond of gray, myself."

Kaldur shook his head in disagreement. "Our child will be far more blessed to have your traits than mine. You are a gem amongst lifeforms. I am a mere soldier."

"You are a great warrior, an amazing leader, and loyal beyond all comprehension."

"And you are all that and more."

"Well, that's all assuming we're using the cloning technology. How about adopting?" Connor suggests, realizing they were getting ahead of themselves. Despite Kaldur's little prank, he is pretty sure that neither of them could bear children.

"Any child would be bless to have you as a father," Kaldur praise immediately. Before any more compliments could be traded, Kaldur tightens his hold on Connor, as if he was afraid to let him go. The skies start to darken, and nightfall would come in a few hours. Kaldur felt something in the air, and Connor knew exactly what it was.

"I love you," Connor whispers to him, before Kaldur thinks about letting go.

Kaldur smile into Connor's shoulders. He loves it when he says that. Connor hardly ever said it, in fact, Kaldur probably cannot remember the first time he heard those words. "You do know how happy your words make me."

"Of course I do."

"I mean, I've waited so long to hear you say it. Even at our wedding-"

"I never said it," Connor interupts, a gentle smile accompaning his face. He softly pulls away from Kaldur's arms.

"Well, I'm sure you did-"

"No," Connor protests. He pushes Kaldur away when the older man tries to get closer. Looking deep into his eyes, Connor spoke again. His face was smiling but his eyes were blank as the dead sea. "I never said it to your face. I'm sorry Kaldur, this must be really hard for you."

Kaldur grew confused, "But I'm sure...how could you...after all these years?"

Connor shook his head, "You don't understand Kaldur..." He lightly brush his palm against Kaldur's cheek and smiles sadly. Slowly, Connor's fingers dissipated into dry sand, blown away by the Pacific wind. He stepped away. His form disintegrated into the air, and Kaldur could only watch in horror. He desperately tries to grasp onto the fading figure only to watch him slip out of his hands.

"No, no, no! NO!"

"I never said it because this isn't real."

Kaldur could not control his tears. He is crying. He is dead, and no one is going to mourn. He watch the remains of Connor's dopplegangers speak.

"This is only a dream."

Kaldur wakes up to a battleground. Half of his men are dead or wounded, with their innards spilling out and their blood contaiminating the floors. Disgusting, Kaldur thought through his headache. One man attacks him with an enchanted dagger and Kaldur, in his misery flips the dagger on him and stabs through his spine. He recognize the man as one of his own, and realizes that he has encountered a traitor. _They were all traitors. _In the center of the battlefied laid a human sorcerer who they picked up from a ravaged city a few weeks ago. Apprently, this whole fiasco was his plot. Scheming bastard.

Taking up a weapon, his minions watch as Kaldur slaughters all those who come his way-some of whom were his own men. A good deal of them are human, and Kaldur did not wonder how the sorcerer manage to get so many to their headquarters. Some are Atlantean. Some are his own men who wanted to try overthrow the big boss. He did not worry too long, the familiar species made them easier to kill. When he got to the sorcerer, the man had the nerve to look afraid-as if he did not understand that he had no chance of winning against him.

"Was it you?"

The man looked confused, and Kaldur responded by stabbing an artery in his left arm. Some watch is awe at the amount of blood it produce. He remembers, during a biology lesson by his father (_not his real one, the liar_) that humans are delicate. There are some arteries, that if cut, can spray blood several feet across a room.

"Was it you who gave me the dream?"

_Ah!_ The look of recognition arrives on the traitor's face. It was then Kaldur knew it is his crime. He needed no other answer.

Kaldur is brutal, and even his henchmen (_horrible, weak men who have raped, raided, and slaughtered for much less_) are disturbed by the display. His father (_the sick son of a bitch_) supervises his actions with sense of pride and, almost laughingly, shock. Kaldur is a tactician as calm and cool as the Arctic, and yet here he is, pounding into the traitor as if he is a child's toy.

The man screams for mercy, and Kaldur pretends not to hear. He pretends not to enjoy it as much as he did. Kaldur knows a man's body better than anyone else in the lair, and knows exactly which artery to slit for the most blood, which nerve to hit for the loudest screams, and where to rip apart for the most gore. The man is dying. His arm is sliced off like a piece of meat.

When he finishes, the villain (_well, aren't they all? Kaldur thinks sardonically_) lays lifelessly on the ground of their lair.

"He doesn't even look human anymore," one of his men whispers, awestruck and terrified by their leader's son behavior (_Might as well be their leader, now)_. The man quickly wilts at the glare Kaldur directs towards him. In a solid move, Kaldur grabbed the corpse by the neck (_Arm? Stomach? Spine? No one could tell._) and tossed it to the side in a careless manner.

"Dispose of it and any traitors that come across your paths. I hear Atlantis makes a fine dump."

He plays the villain far too well for his liking. Once Atlantis sees what they do to their own men, it will not be long until they worry about their own lives.

The men follow his orders immediately, hanging on his every word as if he is a god. He moves into the hallways of his headquarters and is accosted by his father within seconds of his departure.

"Marvelous work, my son," His father praises, "There is not a man in that room who would not think twice about betraying us now."

"Your words are too kind, father. I only did what was necessary," he responds respectfully. There is not an ounce of honestly in his tone, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

The Black Manta casts his eyes over his son in an amused, but rather suspicious gaze.

"What exactly did that scum-sucking sorcerer make you see?"

Kaldur contemplates the lie he could tell and the truth he could avoid. Finally, he walks away without a response, making it clear to his father that he this was not a story he cares to share.

Fortunately, the dead body is enough to stop any further questions.

Kaldur, in his report to Nightwing, would later disclaim that the traitor and his men died of an accident with their weapons. They got into the machine's interiors and were grind by the screws. No one would doubt the validity of his statement. And as long as Connor is in the shadows about their plan, he would not be there to call out his lie.

When Connor wakes up the next morning, tucked away at Mt. Justice, his eyes are glistening with tears. He is crying and his eyes are red when goes to eat breakfast. He is asked if he had a bad dream, and he would lie and say it was nothing.

* * *

For those who read Tunnel of Love, I feel like I should warn you guys that I am not starting on that story until I finish this one. And you guys all know how long this one took. So no promises. North Shore was where I had in mind for the location, because if you go to a specific area in North Shore, its basically cut off from civilization. Like its ghost town empty. Also, I didn't realize that Superboy traveled to Hawaii until half-way through this chapter so haha.


	14. I don't because I care

**A/N:** This chapter originally had no sex. But it was also really short. So I think I'm the type of person who, when their chapters are too short, adds porn. Lots of porn. So there's some rimming. Some blowjobs. Some anal. Lots of sex. Rough sex. Bleeding. But I tried to be classy about it. Nothing ruins good porn more than grammatic imperfections.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 13: I love you so much I never want to let you go**

**I don't because I care**

* * *

"Do you ever think about him?" Artemis asks out of the blue. It is their turn to patrol Black Manta's headquarters, and they always did it together. His father was surprisingly compliant when he made the request, but judging by his bemused smirk, he probably assume their relationship was one of business and pleasure.

"Everyday," Kaldur replies grimly. He checks to see if there are any spies lurking about. He knows that very few men trust him within these walls, but he also knows that no one would dare bring up their suspicions without irrefutable truth.

Artemis nods offhandedly but she remains silent, and Kaldur curiosity grows.

"Is there a purpose behind your questioning?"

A unique expression appears on Artemis's face. It is a cross between a malicious smile and a grimace. "Sometimes, I wonder if she thinks about me."

He did not need to ask who 'she' was. Only a fool would be oblivious to whom Artemis was referring to. Suddenly, Kaldur realizes, the opportunity is here. Everyone in the team was curious about their break up and what caused it, himself included (though he would never admit it and always advise the new members to stick their noses out of it). The only one who knew what happen is Superboy, and despite his close friendship with M'gann, had sided with Artemis.

"What happened?" He asks shamelessly. His tone is light and casual, but understandably curious.

Artemis smirks, "I was wondering when somebody would ask that."

Kaldur shrugs, not caring in the least. He had nothing to lose after all. "It is a cold night and I am open to any forms of entertainment. Though, I advise you not to cry here."

Artemis laughs without mirth. "Good, I'm done crying over her." She takes off her mask, and settles it down on the table as she takes a seat. Patrol is the last thing on her mind, and her irresponsibility rubs off on Kaldur. He follows her suit and pulls up a chair.

"Do you remember that mission, the one with Sportsmaster? On our anniversary? The one where you told us to leave it to you guys while M'gann and I could have a fun night out?"

Kaldur thought about that day. It was a simply robbery of a microchip at Wayne Enterprises, but the team had a code. Each teammate had a "villain" that they would be forced to take care of if they ever appeared. It was a principal thing, and a strategic method. Anything with Sportsmaster demanded Artemis's attention. No one ever argued that. He and the rest of the team had been surprise, though, when M'gann calmly told them to handle it. It was her and Artemis's anniversary, and they wanted to be alone. She'll take care of Artemis.

He nodded.

"Well, I don't."

Kaldur's stomach churned.

"I don't remember any of our fights. I don't remember any of our mishaps or any of our struggles. It's like nothing that made our relationship stronger was even real."

Artemis eyes darkened. "When we came back, no one said anything," She told him. It is not quite an accusation but the bitterness is present in her words.

"M'gann said you were still angry about not being there, and that it would not be a good idea to provoke you" Kaldur defends.

"She certainly planned everything, didn't she?" Artemis laughs again, the same laugh of such profound anger and sadness. "Well, everything but Superboy."

Kaldur's ears perked up at that name. You are no better than a dog, Kaldur tells himself. Coming at the beck and call of your master's name.

"You know, I don't think we give that boy enough credit. If it weren't for him, I would be living blissfully in ignorance." Artemis eyes were fully on Kaldur's now, as if studying his reaction. "Superboy started to suspect that there was something wrong with our relationship. He knew that I was missing dates, and events, and then fights. One day, he asks me what M'gann said to stop me from going after Sportsmaster. I told him I had no idea what he was talking about. That's when it all came crashing together, like a tsunami."

Artemis seemed to be in her own world by now. "So I confronted her, and after a big fight, after denying it, after blatantly lying to me. She told me the truth, and you know what she said?"

Kaldur didn't answer, and Artemis didn't want him to.

"She told me it would never happen again, but I couldn't help but think 'how many times has she promise me that?' Or 'how many times have we fought like this but I don't remember?' 'Did I even love her, or did she make me love her?' And these thoughts just kept running through my head and I knew she heard them."

"So you left her?"

Artemis laughs, and shakes her head. Almost amused. "You need to brush up on your timelines. No, I stayed."

Kaldur looks shocked. "But what she did-"

"-was unforgivable. I know, but," Artemis pauses, her voice smaller than ever. There is a sad light in her eyes, and he forgotten how hard it must be for her to recant. "But she was my first love. Until this day, she is my only love. So I stayed, I thought maybe we could rebuild the trust, like the team did for me when I first join. But then, there was that mission and I could hear her in my head and I just freaked and I panic, thinking she was doing it again and I," the glistening of tears lit up her eyes. She quickly wiped them away-no weakness on a undercover mission. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay with her, because everytime I was with her, I kept thinking about what she did and I knew that she knew what I was thinking. And soon I couldn't work with her because the mindlink was too much for me, and so I left. I left because being with her was like drowning in burning tar. And when she started using her powers to lobotimize our enemies, it was the breaking point."

Artemis eyes dried, and she compose herself to a degree that not even Kaldur was sure he could accomplish. "I never saw her as a monster, even in her white martian form, she was the beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. So when I saw her interogatting those villains, torturing them, I made sure she heard what I thought." Artemis pause and look Kaldur straight in the eyes. "I thought, 'this is what a monster is.'"

The silence in the room was deafening. Artemis was never one for comfort, and Kaldur doesn't know what to say. He, too, like M'gann, lost the trust of someone he loved. So he spoke his mind, the mind of someone who has lost everything, because he knew that out of everything, Artemis wanted to hear M'gann's voice.

"Everybody has darkness in them," Kaldur told Artemis, who merely looked up. "Everybody has temptations and evil, and the desire to do whatever they want and be damned the consequences. The worst things a person does are for love. I don't condone what M'gann did to you, but I understand it. I understand that she loves you, and that's why she did."

And he did. He probably understood M'gann better than anybody right now.

Artemis nodded, and stood up to leave. He knew she was angry at his statement. Kaldur did not watch her, nor did he stop her. He did, however, turn to meet her when she spoke. "But that's the thing, Kaldur. The thing that seperates us from the bad guys. The thing that makes you different from M'gann. Makes you understand her but not condone what she did. You would never do to Superboy what she did to me."

Artemis seemed fustrated, and sad, but she hid it well.

"When you love someone more than you love being with them. You would never do that."

Artemis smiles at him, and it held all of her sadness but none of her anger. "You are so profoundly sad, Kaldur. You need him more than water, and yet you lost him for duty. So wonderfully and profoundly sad."

She pities him, he realizes, and when the truth strikes him, he cannot handle it. He leaves her, and soon she is left alone and more at peace than he'll ever be. Because she has come to terms with her decision. He has yet to.

It is Artemis's words that led Kaldur to the headquarters that night. It is what led him to watching Connor's chest rise up and down, like the rhythm of the moving waves. They are slow and light, because Connor doesn't need as much air to survive as other species. He is at peace, but there are tension in his shoulders. Always ready for battle, his Kryptonian.

Of course, Kaldur thought bitterly to himself, he is no longer his anymore, is he?

Laying a single webbed hand on Connor's face, he gently stroke it, careful not to wake him up. His skin is so soft, yet tough, like a fine frabic. He is reminded again of what he lost when he put duty before his love of Connor. The life that they could have had had he stayed. Kaldur's hand treaded lower until he reaches the hem of Connor's black shirt, right in between his boxers. He contemplated leaving at this point, and then finally fell into temptation. Slipping his hand underneath Connor's shirt, he is grateful for all their nights together. Connor has adapted to sensing danger, true, but he is even more adapted to Kaldur's soft touches through the night. A little fondling was easy to sleep through for Connor.

When he had enough (or at least enough that he would not submit to his basest desires), Kaldur drank in the sight of Connor's pliant figure. He is not dainty or slender, like some of the other members on their little covert ops. Instead, he holds a sturdier appearance. His presence was powerful when he needed it to be, and with the right costume, he could easily imitate Superman.

Kaldur rises up, and walks to the window.

"You're not even going to kiss me goodbye?"

Kaldur froze at the sound of the voice. Had he been awake this entire time? Why didn't he stop him? Did he want this as well? Kaldur wants to ask all of these questions, but he does not wander from his role. He lost too much to back out now.

"I figured it would not be appreciated, Superboy."

Connor glared harder at the codename.

"But touching me was?"

"A moment of weakness, I'll admit. You are as tempting as always, beloved," Kaldur mocked. His tone hid the true feelings behind the pet name, and he wished that Connor realize that there was no malice in his words. Only devotion.

"Don't you dare call me that. Not after what you did. Not after you killed..." Connor stopped, torn between his anger and his feelings for Kaldur. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to kiss him, too. He wanted so badly to beg Kaldur to reconsider his choices and return to him. Even if no one forgave him for his actions, Connor would, and that sickened him to no end. "Was it worth it?"

"What?"

"Leaving this? Leaving all of us?" _Leaving me? _"All because of a temper tantrum."

Kaldur's blood boiled at the comment, but he brushed it off. "I think my circumstances led to a little more than a 'temper tantrum' but I'll let you have that. Tonight, I came to merely quench a thirst I had not realize I had." The statement sounded more perversed than the meaning behind them.

"I'll take my leave, unless you hope for a more physical confrontation."

Connor didn't say anything, and he did not look like he was going to call reinforcements. Kaldur took it as a sign to leave.

"Wait," Connor told him in a half-command and a half-plea. Connor is a good soldier, and he fight the good fight for his team any day. Even now, he knew that for the good of the world, he would capture Kaldur in a heartbeat.

But tonight, he is weak.

"Spend the night with me."

Kaldur can taste blood in his mouth. He bit his tongue.

"Do you want this?" Because Kaldur will take if offered. He is like a starving dog, and he will take any form of food he can receive.

"I want you to use me," Connor whispers bitterly, his voice full of shame and anguish.

Kaldur wants to be a selfish man. Tonight, Connor will get fucked while he'll be makng love. He wants to kiss every part of Connor's body and whispers as many pitifully unanswered "I love you's" so that Connor, at least subconciously, can remember how spectacularly wonderful he is. He wants this, wants to break his character, wants to break free from his role as a villain, because Connor will hate himself for this night.

"Fine," and with that, Kaldur plunged forward. He forces Connor's back onto the bed, and tore off his boxers. Ignoring Connor's struggles, he took the clone's cock into his mouth and relishes in the sweet taste. Connor moans wantonly at the feeling of Kaldur's wet mouth wrapping around him. He closes his eyes and throws his head back. It has obviously been a long time for Connor. Kaldur is pleased. He, too, had remain faithful. It is one act of betrayal he could never commit, not even for the mission.

For Connor, it has been too long. He fantasizes about this night, about Kaldur returning home. Now that it is actually happening, he couldn't control the fact that he felt like he was going to come as soon as Kaldur got the first inch down his throat.

Kaldur works slow. He wants to enjoy a taste he may never have again. Connor thinks he's torturing him. Kaldur gets the cock wet and sloppy. He spends his time interchanging from the thick shaft to the heavy balls, licking and sucking as much as he can. He drags his mouth back down along the vain and lightly drew his teeth along the skin at the base. He holds off on deepthroating for now, focusing on light actions. Connor's hips jerk at the motions, and Kaldur responds by moaning low in his throat. Kaldur is filled with adrenaline, and uses his teeth to trace along the delicate skin of Connor's sac. Moving back to the shaft, he dragged his lower lip over the tip, collecting the slick moisture. He then, out of nowhere, bites a portion of Connor's inner thigh, marking it.

Connor's breath hitches at the light pain mingling and fusing with the pleasure that's coursing through him. Connor is moaning loudly enough that Kaldur worries someone might come. To shut him up, Kaldur forces a finger into his mouth.

"Shh..." Kaldur soothes, "We do not need the entire team bursting to save you, beloved. Not when you're spread out like the whore. My whore."

Connor sucks furiously, hungry for the taste of Kaldur's salt drenched skin. Kaldur responds by closing his lips around the glans, sucking lightly at first, then harder when he felt more liquid land against his tongue. Swallowing again, he flattened his tongue felt the tip push further back into his mouth. Kaldur looks into Connor's eyes one last time, before he lets Connor slip into his throat.

Connor bites down on his finger, holding back his screams of pleasure. He grabs Kaldur's head and ties his fingers into his short hair as best as he could. Connor continued to thrust it down further, impaling his ex-lover's throat. Connor had his eyes closed and head thrown back. He uses his palm to try and maneuver Kaldur on and off his cock, but Kaldur remain in complete control. Kaldur did his best to comply with Connor's commands, though, and uses his tongue while Connor fucked his mouth.

When Connor's breath starts coming in ragged pants, he looks down at Kaldur. The man lockes eyes with Kaldur and brought his other hand down to stroke Kaldur's face, holding it still while he rolled his hips. Soon, he goes rigid, tensing every muscle for a breathless moment. Connor came. He is out of breath for a moment, and empties himself down Kaldur's throat. When he relaxes, he releases his hold of Kaldur's head and rakes his fingers down the Kaldur's shirt before ripping it off.

Kaldur rises up to meet Connor's eyes. They stare at each other for only a second before their lips met in an intense kiss, filled with every emotion they held for the past couple of months.

"I love you," Kaldur confesses.

Connor's eyes widens, and Kaldur quickly realizes his mistake. He flips the boy over in a rare feat of strength. "I love how sweet your cock is and how tight your ass was. Let's see if it lost its quality during our time apart."

Kaldur grabs Connor's hips roughly and pulls them forward slightly. Connor doesn't realise what's happening until he feels Kaldur's tongue probing his hole.

"Kaldur, what are you doing-!" They never done this before, not because Connor didn't want it, but because he was too afraid to ask. Kaldur never seem to suspect. Connor wonders if Kaldur is going to be good at it, and if he is, where did he get his experience. It seems petty jealousies don't end with a relationship. When Kaldur pushes his tongue into Connor and Connor took the opportunity to stop thinking for a while. He rolls his tongue inside Connor the way a Spainard rolls their 'r's.' It is a marvelous feeling, and Connor gets hard again. He begins thrusting for a long time, and all Connor can do is not scream and grip his bedsheets as hard as possible.

When Kaldur pulls away, Connor actually whimpers. He spreads his legs farther in an act of submission, wants Kaldur back in. Kaldur laughs, "Patience, beautiful. It's not nearly as fun fucking you if you want it too much. But I suppose it cannot be helped."

He thrusts in his spit soaked fingers into him, but it is not enough. Not nearly enough. The dry friction is moist enough to enter Superboy's hole, but hardly enough for comfort. Connor does not seem to care, and begs him to go in harder.

Kaldur's expression softens momentarily, "Why are you doing this?"

Connor snarls at him, "Why do you care?"

Kaldur tenses. "I don't," he lies, and thrusts in a second finger. Too rough, much too roughly.

Kaldur then arches upwards to kiss him full. And he tastes like perfection. There is not a surface on Connor's body that is not perfection. His cock, his inner thighs, his favorite spot on his neck, his tongue. He is spectacularly perfect. Like the purest venom of blowfish. It is dangerous and deadly, a perfect defense and weapon.

Connor bites his tongue, and Kaldur's control breaks.

He's no more better than any of his father's henchmen. Throughout the months, Connor has been the focus of all his dreams, his thoughts, his fantasies. There is not a day or night, Kaldur doesn't envision his presence.

Kaldur's sense of reality starts to slip, his thoughts are in shambles, and his base urges demands to relief in the body beneath him.

Connor breaks off to pull Kaldur's head down lower and teases Kaldur's gills. Kaldur hitches a breath. Connor smiles against his neck and if Kaldur had not known better, he would assume the man was laughing at him.

They are both soon undressed, and without any care to Connor's comfort, he unsheaths himself in him. Soon, he's rutting into the younger man's body like the despicable beast Connor deems him as. Connor's hands seize the bedsheets beneath his fingers and bites the pillow to cover his screams.

He pounds into Connor's tight body and pounds and fucks and ravages throughout the night. He'd have to be a madmen to not notice that a great deal of skin has been broken. There is blood, and Kaldur uses it as further lubrication. Connor does not mind and even demands for rougher treatment. Kaldur pauses in his rhythm to gaze at Connor. His beloved lips are bitten and swollen. He tenderly strokes them, before Connor stops him with a brutal punch.

"Don't act like you love me."

Kaldur breaks inside. On the outside, he thrust in a single stroke. Hard.

When they are done, Kaldur grabs whats left of his shirt and plans an excuse for his henchmen back at headquarters. There is a great deal of blood, but nothing that it isn't easy to cover. The scratch marks on both their bodies are prominent but hidden, and the ramming he gave him will easily be forgotten. But not by either of them. Kaldur took him like a bitch, and bit and sucked any piece of flesh he could find, and Connor retailiated with his own wounds.

When Kaldur finally put on his pants, Connor speaks.

"Did you ever love me?"

Kaldur does not move. Inside, he is screaming. How could you ask me that? How could you doubt? I would have given you the world! I would have ended everything if you had just told me you-!

"Why do you care?" Kaldur respondes coldly, repeating Connor's previous response. "You made it obvious that you never felt the same way."

Kaldur departs from the window, but he did not leave fast enough to avoid the sounds of Connor's anguish. He is half-sobbing and half-raging, a standstill between crying his heart out and punching out the walls. He's partially blaming himself for not saying the three little words. He might even be considering going with him.

For a second,Kaldur wonders what would happen if Connor does that. Would he love him more? For his devotion and sacriface? Or would he hate him? For his ability to desert the team for something as fickle as love? No, he could never hate him. Perhaps he should ask.

Kaldur is not a good person.

* * *

So Arrow came out on CW (crappy channel), and I swear to all that is holy, if they have a casting call for Chesire, I'm getting on the first plane to god knows where the auditions are held and trying out. Because lord knows they are going to pick some Chinese actress and trying to pass her off for a Vietnamese-American chick (or French if don't believe in the recon). And plus, I'm pretty sure that Stephen Amell is my soulmate. And if we were to have a kid, we could pass it off as Lian. Or Connor. I'm totally serious. Like dead serious.


	15. I love the way you love me

**A/N:** This is the funkiest order I have ever written a story before. But it's finished. This is the 4th new chapter and the last one, so starting from here, go back three chapters. I tried to make this chapter super light hearted in compare to the others.

**Pairing: **AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 14: ****But above all, I love the way you love me**

**This, there was never any doubt**

* * *

Connor hasn't spoken to M'gann in months.

Connor hasn't spoken to Kaldur for much longer.

So he thinks it's justified.

He knows he should not hate M'gann as much as he does. He should not blame her so much. But it's too late to change his mind. These day, he can't look at her without screaming. It's not all her fault. But he still cannot forgive her. He cannot forgive any of them. Not Dick, for making Kaldur go through with it. Not Artemis, for joining them. Not Wally, for not telling him. He can't let go. Kaldur use to say that his stubbornness was one of his best traits. Everybody else accused him of holding a grudge.

It's why he was suspended a few months off the team. It's why he was able to spend every moment of his free time by Kaldur's side.

So he can't complain.

But he does anyway.

Kaldur looks paler everyday, and Connor wonders if they should change the water lagain. It's been what? 30 minutes. Maybe for Kaldur's health, it needs it to be changed every fifteen? He made this complaint to a nearby nurse (or healing apprentice as they liked to be called) who glares at him. Connor glares back. Atlanteans are the worst.

"Maybe you should get something to eat," one of them told him, hoping his departure would make the healing room work more soothing. His presence always manage to bring the tension up by numerous levels.

_Maybe you should mind your own business and stop making eyes at my unconscious boyfriend, you eye rapist._

"I'm fine."

"Sir, it's not healthy."

"Neither is my boyfriend being comatose in a tank filled with dirty water."

"It's not dirty, sir-!"

"So that's what you're concern with? The fact that the water is dirty? Not that my boyfriend is comatose-"

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't care what you meant!" Connor admits to her angrily. "All I care about is him waking up without me by his side. I need to see him. I need to tell him that I-!" _Love him._ "And I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

The Atlantean woman looked frighten. Her pink scales flushed red with fear and Connor was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. He noticed that his grip had bent one of the stands. "Listen, I'm sorry that I-"

"He's woken up," she cried, shocked at the discovery.

Realizing that her gaze was not on him, he span around to see that she was right. Though not completely conscious, Kaldur's eyes open in a half-lid gaze.

Immediately, the doctors pushed him aside to release Kaldur into their version of an Atlantean ER. Dozens of on called healers were brought in to look at the special case. His heart pounds.

Kaldur is awake.

It took two hours before Connor is allowed back in the same room. It would have been longer if Connor hadn't threaten to bring down the entire hospital.

Or the fact that Batman called.

Kaldur has just finished his last tests. When Connor comes into the room, Kaldur's eyes brightens in joy and then softens in disappointment. Connor hates Dick again. How dare he make Kaldur look like that? Did he really think he is angry? After all he did?

To drive away any misunderstandings, Connor immediately runs to him, and kisses him deeply on the lips as a follow-up. "I missed you."

Kaldur smiles as if Connor had given him the world. To him, he practically did.

"Connor, I-"

"I know, Kaldur. Dick told us everything. I know. I'm so sorry I didn't believe in you. I'm sorry. God, Kaldur-"

Kaldur tries to sit up, but his mind pounds at him and his body is weakens from months of inactivity. He lies back down. "I feel like death." He says with a pained, unconvincing smile. "God, how long have I been here?"

"A few months. Six, give or take."

Kaldur eyes widened slightly in shock, but then sighed in disappointment when he once again could not sit up. "A few months wasted not being with you. I'm sorry, Connor. I should have never left."

"No, I should have-" _Believed in you. Knew that you could never betray us. Betray me._

"Don't blame yourself," Kaldur soothes him. "I know what you were thinking. I should have never put you through that." Kaldur smiled wryly to himself. "Maybe I should have died a hero."

"Don't say that!" Connor snarls, frustrated at the circumstances. Kaldur lays here, finally awaken after several months of uncertainty. No one knew when he would wake up. If he would wake up. And now he was here blaming himself. Whatever it is that had been cracking within him broke completely. "You did nothing wrong. You were a hero. If you died, I don't know what I would have..."

Connor chokes back his tears. He feels a hand on his own.

"I'm here now, Connor. I'm never going to leave you again."

Connor smiles. "I know. You can only be a double agent once before the bad guys get suspicious."

Kaldur laughs, but a jolt in pain sends him back down to bed rest. Connor's spirits sink.

"You should get some sleep."

Kaldur nods, not really listening. Connor strokes his face a few times and they look into others eyes again. To his surprise, Connor sees Kaldur's hand lift and brush away the tears Connor didn't notice were in his eyes. "Why are you crying? We're together again."

His face is serene, and Connor just shakes his head.

"I thought about what would happen if you didn't wake up. I didn't want to, but I just couldn't help it."

Kaldur frowns, and led Connor's hand to his lips. He kisses it tenderly. "It doesn't matter now."

"It does," Connor defends. "I couldn't tell you I-"

A hand on Connors' shoulders interrupts him. It was an Atlantean doctor, (healer, he corrects himself) telling him that he needs to give Kaldur a check up. The man smiles and says that there will be plenty of visiting time later. Connor almost told the Atlantean to go fuck himself. But soon, someone is lifting Kaldur away from him and onto a wheelchair-like contraption. It may have been an animal. Damn Atlanteans and their technology.

"It'll be fine," Kaldur reassures him. "We'll spend the day together later."

"Yeah," Connor says softly. He thinks, in the back of his mind, that he dodge the bullet. In his heart, however, he realizes how close he was to losing Kaldur.

"Kaldur? One last thing?"

The nurses (healing apprentice) leading Kaldur away from stops, not having the heart to deny young love. Connor darts towards him and gives him a sweet, deep kiss, reminiscent of their first.

"I love you."

Kaldur doesn't say anything, but the smile that broke out on his face was enough for Connor. They'll be just fine, he thinks.

I love the way you talk to me  
And how you hate to be alone  
I love the way your lips move  
And the way you scream and moan  
I love all the quirks you hate  
And the way you wear your jeans  
I love all your confessions  
Your words haunt me in my dreams  
I love it when you're jealous,  
You're so beautiful when you're mad  
I love it when you're embarrassed  
But hate those who make you sad  
Despite where our paths mark out  
I love the dreams we share  
I love you so much I never want to let you go  
I don't because I care  
But above all, I love the way you love me  
This, there was never any doubt

* * *

Worst poem ever. Because I have no idea how Young Justice is going to end, I actually killed Kaldur in this chapter. But I then went back because 1) the newest episode and 2) I have the strangest feeling that Kaldur is going to die at the end. And if does die, then I will be the one who wrote a foreshadowing story about his heroic sacriface. I cannot do that.

Oh, and does anybody know about the rumors that Young Justice might not get a season 3. Because I have no idea what's going on.


End file.
